Chain of Command
by baglady101
Summary: This story deals with a part of Horatio's past that is connected with a current case. Horatio so far, until now, has effectively kept this part of his past hidden from almost everyone, including Calleigh. Horatio and Calleigh are engaged to be married, but when there is an upheaval in administration at MDPD, Horatio becomes concerned if they'll be able to carry out their plans.
1. Chapter 1

**Chain of Command**

The new day found Horatio and his team working a crime scene in North Miami Beach involving the brutal murder of a young lady. As Horatio stood and looked around where the body was found at the water's edge by an early morning jogger, the ambiance was surprisingly serene, but he knew that would change soon. The ocean was calm, almost appearing as a large lake, darkened by the dreary sky. The morning sky was filled with dark, ominous clouds, threatening to unleash torrents of rain, _just what they needed while trying to complete their job_. Later in the day, he would think back and realize the weather was appropriate for what they were about to discover.

Realizing they had a limited amount of time to collect evidence before the impending storm destroyed possible clues, the team was scouring the beach surrounding the scene, bagging everything that could possibly be related to the murder. Miami-Dade County Medical Examiner, Tom Lohman was performing his initial investigation of the body to determine a tentative COD when Horatio walked over to the bruised and battered body. Hesitating for a moment, he glanced over at Calleigh who was interviewing the jogger over by the Hummers.

"Have you determined COD yet Tom?" Horatio asked, while quietly easing down on one knee beside the girl's body, resting his crossed arms on his knee, with his sunglasses dangling from one hand.

"Not yet." Tom Lohman answered as he shook his head. "What I can tell you right now is that she was not murdered here. She has not been sexually assaulted, but what I've found interesting are these lacerations under each of her arm pits…they are deep, perhaps to the bone. It's almost as if the killer intended to dismember her, but stopped for some reason. Those wounds are post mortem by the way." He said as he looked up at Horatio. "There is also significant bruising evident on her neck, but for now, cause of death for this one will have to wait until I can examine her on the table. Hopefully, I'll be able to help ID her then."

Horatio stared intently at the young girl's hazel eyes that were still open, realizing they were portraying a desperate, pleading expression…as if she was still attempting to persuade her killer to stop hurting her. Suddenly, he looked down at the sand beneath his feet, shaking his head to clear the image. He wondered how many times he'd seen this same picture in his years on the job; too many he thought.

"Alright Tom, let me know when you've determine something," Horatio said as he pushed up on his feet. Then he heard Ryan shout,

"H, over here, you need to see this." Ryan stood partially behind a sand dune about twenty-five yards back as Horatio turned and walked through the sand to join his young CSI. Calleigh, finished with her interview, heard Ryan's call to Horatio and began walking toward them.

Horatio stepped up next to Ryan and looked down at a partially buried young lady in the sand. Moving closer, Horatio kneeled down to get a closer look at the battered girl's body when he suddenly realized who it was. Denise Burton, daughter of Miami-Dade Chief of Police Tom Burton, a long-time friend before they were even in police work together. Horatio squeezed his eyes closed, hanging his head as he pulled in a deep breath attempting to retain his composure from the impact of sudden recognition. He'd known Denise since she was born. Calleigh walked up and stood beside Horatio, quickly noticing the identity of the victim who was lying before them.

"Oh Horatio, its Denise…I'm so sorry." She softly declared in shock, gently placing her hand on his shoulder.

After a few moments, Horatio pushed himself up to his feet, easing on his sunglasses even though there was no sun, trying to make an effort to hide the sadness and tears that were evident in his eyes.

Calleigh feeling his sadness asked him, "Do you want me to go with you to tell her parents?"

Horatio almost whispered his response, "Thank you Sweetheart, but…" swallowing hard he continued, "I need to do this alone." Calleigh nodded her head that she understood.

"Get Tom over here when he's finished with the other girl," Horatio said after turning toward Ryan.

"Seems they may have been together when they were murdered since their wounds look similar," Ryan stated as he glanced back toward the location of the other girl.

Eric had finished the area he'd been working on and had joined them, staring at Denise's remains, thinking what a shame she had to die like this. "We'll get right on the evidence H, once we get everything back at the lab. Do you want me to go with you to the Burton's?"

"Thanks Eric, but this is something I have to do alone."

Horatio turned to Calleigh and gently took her elbow leading her away from the rest of the team. "Sweetheart, I'm going straight over to Tom and Jenny's. Would you mind if we skip lunch today? I…I just feel that I will need to stay with them for a while. Denise's death is going to affect them hard."

"No Handsome, that's ok. I understand. I'll be helping with the evidence on this case and I'll cover the lab until you get back."

Horatio lightly squeezed her arm, as he gave her a weak smile and whispered, "Thank you."

Calleigh stood and watched as Horatio walked slowly to his Hummer, feeling so sad knowing this was going to be hard on him. She knew it was never pleasant to have to tell parents that their child, regardless of age, was dead, but this time the death had hit close to home.

Horatio drove up the circular drive to the large Spanish style home, noticing a gardener tending to some shrubbery at the edge of the side patio, and wishing he were visiting for a more pleasant reason. He himself was finding it hard to come to grips with the fact that Denise had so much of life ahead of her, but now she was gone. He remembered Tom telling him she was in the graphic design school at the University of Miami and only had one more year before graduation. She was excited that she already had a job lined up with a large advertising firm located in Miami. He felt sure the other girl was a student as well and perhaps Tom and Jenny would be able to help with a name.

Slowly exiting the Hummer, Horatio walked toward the front door as a light rain began falling,_ how appropriate,_ he thought. Hesitating for a moment to collect his thoughts before ringing the doorbell, he glanced over at the side of the house where the gardener had been, but the man was now gone. Horatio rang the bell and waited.

The door opened and an unfamiliar young man stood before him in a dark suit. For a fleeting moment, Horatio wondered who the man could be, but just accounted the reason he didn't know him to be someone newly hired perhaps.

"Horatio Caine to see Mr. and Mrs. Burton, please."

The man nodded and replied, "This way," as he stepped aside and motioned Horatio in. "Mr. and Mrs. Burton are out on the veranda in back of the house." Horatio being familiar with the house assured the young man he could find his way.

Horatio walked from the entryway, down the hall toward the back of the house, skirting the large living area with his mind totally focused on the sad news that he was bearing and never heard the man walk up behind him until it was too late. He abruptly felt excruciating pain in the back of his head and sensed himself falling, and then his body slamming into the hard tile floor. Rolling over, struggling to push himself up on his hands and knees, confused as to what had happened to him, he felt the second blow and then nothing but darkness.

"We need to get out of here," the young man who answered the door said to the man dressed as a workman, "the real staff will arrive soon."

"What about him? He's a cop." The other man asked.

"We were told to take care of the Burtons…this guy just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, another minute and we would have been gone before he showed up."

The two men quickly made their way out to their van which was parked on a service road, located several yards beyond the pool at the rear of the house and drove away before the house staff began to arrive. Within minutes after the men's departure, two ladies, a mother and daughter who had been working for the Burtons for years, drove up and entered the house through a side door using their key, carrying in sacks of groceries. After bringing in all of the sacks, the younger of the two walked out of the kitchen and across to the hallway leading to the veranda, where the Burtons always were finishing up their breakfast, just to let them know she and her mother had arrived.

The hallway was dark so Darnell flipped on a light switch, immediately screaming for her mother when she saw the redhead lying on the floor. Her mother ran through the entryway to see what was wrong with her daughter.

"What, who," the older woman began stammering until she walked closer to the man sprawled out on the floor. Gasping she cried, "It's Mr. Horatio…Darnell, call 911 right now. Then go out and get the Burtons on the veranda," she instructed as she knelt down beside Horatio feeling for his pulse. She grimaced when she noticed the blood in his hair, and began calling his name, "Mr. Horatio, its Pauline. Please wake up."

Pauline was startled by another, more terrifying scream coming from her daughter. Leaving Horatio, she ran out toward the veranda to see why Darnell was screaming. Nothing could have prepared her for what she saw. Pauline gripped the door frame in order to steady herself, and suddenly couldn't find her voice. Both Mr. and Mrs. Burton were lying in large pools of blood, their throats having been slashed. Darnell was standing beside the couple sobbing, her face covered with both hands, unable to continue looking at the gruesome sight, as she shook her head in disbelief.

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chain of Command**

**Chapter 2**

At the lab, the team was working diligently on the evidence collected from the scene when an officer stepped into trace anxiously announcing to the CSIs,

"A 911 call just came in from Chief Burton's house."

Calleigh dropped the pen in her hand exclaiming "Oh my lord, Horatio is at their house."

Police cars were everywhere; it seemed every patrol car in the city was parked outside the chief's home including an ambulance near the front door when Eric and Calleigh arrived followed by the rest of the team in a second Hummer.

Almost running through the front door of the house, Calleigh was frantically searching for Horatio, silently pleading with God that she would find him alive. She observed two ladies softly crying, sitting on an upholstered bench to one side talking to an officer, no doubt giving their account of what happened when another officer approached,

"Have you seen Lieutenant Caine?"

"He's out back, Ma'am."

Looking down the hallway, her heart stopped when she saw the paramedics. Eric walked up behind her asking,

"Have you seen Horatio anywhere?" Calleigh didn't answer she just began walking down the hall toward the paramedics trying to keep breathing.

Reaching the two men who were quietly talking to each other she asked, "How many have been injured?"

The older of the two men spoke up, "One has been injured and refused treatment, and two are dead." Calleigh felt herself weave slightly; Eric noticed her unsteadiness and grabbed her arm to keep her steady.

"Have you seen Lieutenant Caine?" Eric almost barked concerned himself now as to who was dead.

"He's outside," the paramedic responded.

Calleigh picked up her pace; having cleared the wide open entryway to the veranda she was shocked at the amount of blood everywhere and then saw two bodies on the concrete patio. Looking across the scene, she saw Frank Tripp standing sentry on the other side and was greatly relieved to see Horatio sitting in a chair close to the crime scene, but alarmed by his disheveled appearance. Relieved to see H, Eric walked closer to the bodies while Calleigh slowly made her way around the scene noticing the chief and his wife lying in a huge pool of blood. _Who on earth would have done such a horrible thing?_

Reaching Horatio, Calleigh kneeled down in front of him and placed her hands on top of his with him not even acknowledging her presence. She wanted to gather him into her arms and just hold him, but knew that was out of the question since they were on duty at a crime scene.

"Horatio," she softly called. His head hanging down, eyes staring at the ground, "Horatio, are you alright?" Calleigh saw the blood in his hair and some on the collar of his shirt.

"Horatio," Calleigh called a little louder. Slowly he raised his haunted eyes toward her, locking them with hers, his voice rough with emotion he asked, "Calleigh…what…what happened?"

Calleigh squeezed his hand, hesitating a moment before answering, "Horatio, Chief Burton and his wife have been murdered. Are you injured?"

Horatio looked over at the blood and the two bodies and he began taking deep breaths. "I think…I think I'm going to be sick," he said suddenly jumping unsteadily to his feet, but was able to somewhat regain his balance on a nearby table.

"Horatio…" Calleigh reached out and put her arm around his waist for support. He began pulling away toward the grassy area just off the veranda where he promptly fell to his knees and threw up as she kneeled beside him, rubbing his back with her one hand trying to comfort him.

Calleigh turned around and shouted for Eric to get the paramedics. The paramedics rolled the gurney over and helped Horatio lie down while beginning the process of inserting an IV. Horatio realized what was happening and began to protest,

"I don't need anything…I need to work the crime scene," he growled as he reached to grab the tube to pull it out.

"NO HORATIO," you need that, you're injured."

One of the paramedics then pulled a strap attached to the gurney across Horatio's chest, effectively pinning his arms down to keep him stable.

"Sir, you have a possible severe concussion, you need to be still. You should be transported to the hospital for a more complete examination." Horatio was softly protesting saying over and over he needed to stay.

"H," Eric stated, "let them take you to the ER. We'll gather the evidence and have it at the lab when you get released. We'll need all the help we can get then."

Turning to Calleigh, the older man said lowly, "He's in shock and has sustained quite a blow to his head; he needs to be examined by a doctor. Do you want to go with him?"

Calleigh glanced over at Eric and heard him say, "Go with him Cal, he needs you. We'll be ok." Calleigh nodded at Eric then turned back to Horatio, and began walking beside the gurney keeping a hand on his shoulder as the paramedics rolled him around the outside of the house to the waiting ambulance.

Eric looked on wistfully at the sight of Calleigh with Horatio wishing it were he that she loved instead. Shaking the thought out of his head, he walked back over to Ryan and Natalia who were crouching next to the bodies collecting trace evidence before Lohman arrived.

"This is strange," Ryan commented as he pointed to a symbol painted on the concrete near the chief.

"What is it?" Natalia asked as Eric joined them.

"I remember seeing something like this on a TV documentary once about the Vietnam War," Eric said as he crouched down closer to the drawing. "Every battalion had a symbol, kind of an identifier. Soldiers would leave a message in code, on the ground or on structures for those coming behind them and leave their battalion symbol beside it as a kind of a guarantee that the information was legit, and not from the Viet Cong who would often leave false information in messages to confuse the American troops."

"Wow, so the killer could be someone from the Vietnam era or at least familiar with details concerning the war?" Natalia asked in an incredulous voice.

"Seems so. Chief Burton fought in Nam and this is a viable lead, now if we just knew someone who was in the war…."

"You know, it would have to be someone around H's age. Was H in the service?"

"I've never heard him mention anything about being in the military so I doubt it," Eric answered.

"What about Tripp or Captain Jarvis in patrol?" Walter added.

Eric relied, "I don't think Tripp went to Nam. He was in the Marines though; he might be able to help. I don't really know about Jarvis, you should go talk to him. In the meantime, get pictures of the emblem and we'll do a search for it in the system."

"I'll go visit Jarvis after we collect and get the evidence back to the lab," Walter assured him.

At the hospital Calleigh was having a hard time keeping Horatio down. She really wished Alexx was there. After arriving at the hospital the nurses told her that Dr. Woods was on vacation this week, much to her dismay. _Alexx could always reason with Horatio_. Her thoughts were broken when a doctor in scrubs walked in studying a chart he carried in his hands,

"Lieutenant Caine? Dr. Alan Stallworth." The doctor greeted as he shook Horatio's hand, "I understand you took quite a blow to the head." Horatio lay there expressionless, "I'm going to perform a preliminary exam and then send you down to x-ray to get a few pictures, just to be on the safe side."

"The paramedics have already examined me," Horatio huffed.

"I'm sure they did, but I want to make sure they didn't miss anything." The doctor began by shining the penlight in each of Horatio's eyes, checking the response of his pupils. "You may not want to be here, but it'll be to your benefit to let us make sure everything is alright with your health."

Two hours later, Calleigh was walking back to the trauma department from a hall restroom when she saw Horatio walk unsteadily out of the doors leading to the exam rooms, followed by Dr. Stallworth.

Stopping beside them, as she looked back and forth between the two men, asked Horatio, "Have you been released?"

Slowly raising his head to respond as he propped himself against the wall with one hand he said, "I released myself. I don't need to be here. I…" pausing to take a deep breath, "I need to be helping find Tom and Jenny's killer. Call Eric; tell him to search the system for a Jack Wagner, originally from Idaho. He was in the army during the early to mid-seventies."

"You think he's a suspect?"

"Yes."

"Horatio the only place you need to be, if you can't stay here, is at home in bed," Calleigh retorted in a strong voice.

"Calleigh…"

"Nope, you're not going to finagle your way out of this one Handsome. Like Eric said, we're going to need you in this investigation, but we're going to need you to be able to function properly Horatio so, its home to bed with you."

Dr. Stallworth joined in the discussion, "Since he doesn't want to stay here…I'd say bed rest at home would be in order. I would also suggest taking a couple days off from work, just to be on the safe side."

The doctor instructed Calleigh what to watch for concerning Horatio's condition. Adamantly reminding Horatio no work today; if he was over the dizziness, perhaps limited work after two days. Calleigh pulled out her phone and called Eric to give him Wagner's name to search while listening to the doctor's advice.

Arriving home, Calleigh helped Horatio out of the taxi, paying the driver and then they walked as quickly as possible, through the rain to the front door with arms around each other. The rain had started a couple of hours earlier and looked as if it would be an all-day event.

Calleigh led Horatio to the bedroom and began helping him out of his damp clothes down to his boxers. She opened a drawer and pulled out a dry t-shirt for him to slip on, then turned the covers down on the bed, motioning for him to lie down.

She pulled the sheet over him and then he reached out and took her hand in his, kissing the back of it while softly commenting, "What would I do without you?"

Calleigh smiled as she sat down on the bed beside him, cupping his face with one hand before leaning in and giving him a soft kiss, "Go to sleep Handsome. I'll be here with you."

Staying beside him until she realized he'd drifted off to sleep; Calleigh changed out of her damp clothes then eased out of the room to call Eric.

"Hey, have y'all found anything significant in the evidence yet, or anything on the name I gave you?"

"Yeah, we're running a picture of the symbol that was painted on the concrete beside the chief's body. No results yet…it may take a while to identify. We're also in the process of searching the name in the databases. How's H? Did they have to keep him in the hospital?"

Calleigh chuckled, "You ought to know how impossible that would be. The doctor said he had a concussion and should limit his physical activity for a couple of days. I brought him home and got him to bed, he's asleep right now."

"Is it safe for him to sleep with a concussion?"

"The doctor said it'd be alright, but to just not let him sleep for long periods. I…" Suddenly Calleigh heard Horatio scream. "Eric, I've got to go…Horatio screamed out." Abruptly ending the phone call, Calleigh ran for the bedroom and found Horatio thrashing around, sweating profusely and mumbling incoherently. She could only make out a word here and there, but she definitely heard Cong before gently squeezing his shoulder and calling his name to wake him.

Feeling the pressure on his shoulder while in his dream state, made him think his captors were holding him down again and he pushed back hard causing Calleigh to lose her balance and begin to fall backward toward the floor. As she was falling she frantically grabbed hold of Horatio's arm, to prevent falling off the bed, and screamed his name causing him to suddenly wake up and realize what was happening.

"CALLEIGH…" he called in shock as he seized her arm, stopping her momentum.

"Sweetheart, are you alright?" Alarm registered in his blues eyes.

Startled and quite shaken, Calleigh managed a weak response, "I'm ok Horatio. What…what were you dreaming about? I've seen you have nightmares, but not like this."

Horatio let go of her and eased back down in the bed, covering his face with both hands as he attempted to calm his breathing.

"I'm sorry Calleigh…I'm so sorry if I hurt you…I never, ever want to hurt you," he gasped between breaths. "There's something I need to tell you."

Calleigh sat down beside him on the bed and was gently rubbing his chest, hoping it would help him calm down.

Horatio took her hand in his and looked into her questioning eyes and began, "I was in the army before I went to the police academy." Calleigh's expression turned to one of shock.

**TBC…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chain of Command**

**Chapter 3**

Calleigh, having recovered enough from Horatio's revelation about his past raised the question, "Was that why you were so against Kyle joining the Army?"

Looking away from her he softly answered, "Yes. I was afraid he'd be sent to Afghanistan. His signing up brought back too many memories for me…" turning back to her he confessed, "When he came home and told me he volunteered for a tour in Afghanistan, I was devastated. I was terrified of losing him." She gently placed her hand on his arm.

Staring into Calleigh's soft green eyes he began to give her his account. "Some buddies and myself from high school thought it would be cool to be an army soldier. It didn't take too much convincing on my part and even though Ray and I had Al, (Al Humphries, the bomb squad officer who took Horatio and Ray in to live with him after the tragic deaths of their parents) I…I just had a strong need to go out on my own," chuckling low he added, "I guess to prove myself." Calleigh squeezed his hand, feeling tears beginning to well in her eyes. "Everything was fine until we got orders to go to Vietnam."

Calleigh gasped, "Oh Horatio…."

That's when she noticed the change in his eyes, they became dark; and a haunted expression encapsulated his face. Quickly averting his gaze once more, he continued while allowing a low, sarcastic laugh to escape from his chest,

"The beatings from my father were just preparation for what was to come."

Focusing his eyes back on Calleigh, noticing her uneasy expression, he reached out and lightly caressed her cheek, then dropped his hand back to his stomach as he began recalling the events he'd buried deep within his psyche.

"My platoon had been in the fighting, deep in the jungle for a couple of months when we were attacked, by what seemed like hundreds of Viet Cong one particularly dark night as some of us were trying to get a little sleep. They killed our Lieutenant and Sargent, making me, a corporal, the next in command. I did the only thing I knew to do and that was to silently gather the men who were around me and lead them away from the onslaught of the enemy.

We circled around to try and attack the enemy troops from behind, but were fired on by another enemy platoon that was coming behind the first and all but three of us were dead, a guy from Indiana, a young kid from Iowa and myself. All of us had been wounded, but not seriously, just enough so that we were helpless in resisting being taken prisoner." Tears began to trickle from Horatio's eyes now and Calleigh could see how hard it was on him to talk about it.

Wiping a tear from her own eye, Calleigh proposed, "Handsome you've been through so much today already, and…"

"I need to tell you everything now, because what happened all those years ago is connected to the murder of the Burtons." Calleigh was taken aback hearing his reason to continue and was confused, wondering how his past tied in with their murder.

"The young kid was Henry Thompson; the other man was Jack Wagner. We were literally dragged over a mile to a prison compound, and then thrown into a ten by ten square concrete room with one small window high on the wall secured with bars; no bathroom facilities except for a hole in the dirt floor and three other men were already there. Henry died after several days of pure agony from his wound becoming infected and our captors just dragged his body out and tossed him in a hole then covered him up," he squeezed his eyes shut momentarily. "I was extremely sick for about a week from my wound, but survived. Jack Wagner fared better than any of us. One of the three original men we were put with happened to be Tom Burton."

Calleigh inhaled sharply at that statement. "I knew you and Chief Burton were long-time friends, but I didn't know how."

Horatio swallowed hard before starting again. "To make a long story short, we were held in that compound for months, along with other Americans imprisoned in another building, all of us barely existing on rice and a little water each day. One by one we were dragged out and tortured periodically during that time, as we were told in broken English that it was to remind us who was in control." Calleigh took a deep breath, shaking her head as she rubbed her forehead wondering how on earth they survived.

"Every night we dug into the dirt floor at the rear concrete wall of the room with our hands; it was the only thing between captivity and freedom because the fence surrounding the prison was broken only by that wall. We dug with our hands covered with our pants so in the morning our guards wouldn't notice excess dirt our hands. Our clothes stayed dirty so, it wasn't as obvious. Then one night we broke through to the outside, the opening about ten feet into the jungle from the building. Two of the men, Jeff Stevens and Mike Gamble wanted to leave right then, Jack joined with them. Tom and I talked them out of it, trying to make them see that we had to time it, wait for the rains to start so our trail couldn't easily be followed; Jeff and Mike went on and left that night after Jack, Tom and I were asleep. The next morning we were awakened by shouting and I was jerked up off the floor by the commander wanting to know where the other two men were. They looked around the room and found our hole; Jack, Tom and I paid for the escape with pain. Since I had stripes on my sleeve, I paid more severely since in our captor's minds, I was perceived as the one in charge of the men.

Jack never forgave me for talking him out of leaving that night, making him endure the torture from that incident. Later we found out Jeff had stepped on a landmine, but Mike had made it to safety after a week's time and then led our guys back to the prison, where they overpowered our captors and freed us." Calleigh swallowed back her tears after hearing Horatio's heart-wrenching story then softly asked,

"Handsome, I'm sorry you had to experience that. Why haven't you told me?" Then the doorbell rang.

Startled, Horatio exclaimed, "Calleigh, get your gun. Make sure who it is before opening the door." _Damn, I feel so vulnerable, _he thought.

"Do you think it could be Jack?"

"After what happened to the Burtons, I wouldn't be surprised."

Calleigh stepped to the door and saw it was Frank. _Eric must have sent him._

"Hey Frank," Calleigh greeted her colleague with a somber expression rather than her usual radiant smile.

"Delko said you might need me to help you with Horatio? How's he doing?"

"Come on in. He's resting." Frank followed her down the hall to the master bedroom wondering why Calleigh looked worried.

"Francis, everything alright at the lab?" Horatio inquired as his friend walked in the room.

"As far as I know Horatio. I just finished up at the Burtons. I called and got a hold of their son Jim in Oklahoma City."

"I know that was a hard call to make Frank."

Pulling in a deep breath before replying, "Unfortunately, it's not the first one of my career, but it never gets any easier." Immediately looking down, shuffling his feet uneasily. Horatio closed his eyes tight. "He and his wife plan to fly in tomorrow," Frank added.

"How you doin' my friend?" He asked looking toward Horatio.

"I'll make it. I really should be down at the lab helping with the evidence. I was just telling Calleigh about…my military service." _That explains Calleigh's worried demeanor,_ Frank said to himself.

"You think that guy that blamed you for not letting him escape, killed the Burtons don't you?" Calleigh looked shocked upon hearing Frank speak of the man Horatio had just told her about.

"Frank, how did you know about him?" Calleigh questioned the big Texan.

"Horatio told me about all that oh, what twenty years ago?" Frank looked over at Horatio for confirmation. Horatio nodded slightly, instantly regretting the motion. "We had had a few beers and I got to talking about my time in the Marines and then Horatio told me about his experience in Nam. We decided then that it was something just better left in the past and Horatio never talked about it anymore. You know that wasn't such a popular war."

"I realize that, but I'm sure everyone on the team would like to recognize Horatio's sacrifice for his country."

"I don't want recognition Sweetheart. The only reason I've said anything is because of what happened today; the least I have to talk about it, the better."

"I checked in with Eric while you were asleep and he's put the emblem and letters that they found painted on the concrete beside the chief, in the database, but so far had not come up with a match," she informed him.

"He won't," Horatio said bluntly. "That emblem belonged to the five of us in that room. In our spare time," he sardonically retorted, "we even created our own code of communication. The letters are from that code."

"Frank, help me up, please" Horatio asked as he pushed the sheet back and began to sit up on the edge of the bed. He wouldn't admit it, but just that motion caused everything around him to spin and a feeling of nausea overwhelmed him. Calleigh noticed the unmistakable look of dizziness and stopped Frank.

Calleigh quickly said, "Horatio, you're not going anywhere. You are staying put if I have to cuff you to the bedposts!"

A sly grin broke out on Horatio's face after hearing her threat and replied, "Hmm…that sounds… interesting."

"Oookay, on that note, I think I will leave," Frank chimed up grinning slightly as he gave Calleigh a wink, "I'd stay here if I were you, H."

Calleigh made Horatio stay in bed the rest of the day, making a light meal for him of soup and crackers, and if he had to admit, he was feeling a little better because of her tender care. Later that night as he and Calleigh lay in each other's arms waiting for sleep to overtake them; Horatio softly kissed her forehead and then whispered,

"I now realize why I have survived as long as I have…I was destined to be with you."

Calleigh looked up, barely able to make out his features in the dim moonlight streaming through the windows, she reached up and cupped the side of his face with her hand as she leaned in and kissed him passionately.

After breaking their kiss she softly replied, "I'm glad you have…I would have missed out on meeting the most loving man of my life."

"Hmm, you think you could find your handcuffs real quick?" He asked in a mischievous tone.

"Horatio, I don't think…"

"That's right Sweetheart, don't think…. The doctor told me to relax and this is the best way I know…" he whispered as he rolled over and began trailing sizzling, wet kisses down her neck onto her chest, smiling as he heard her moan of pleasure.

**TBC…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chain of Command**

**Chapter 4**

The next morning, Calleigh awoke from a wonderful night's sleep after their 'nightcap' lovemaking session. She rolled over and found Horatio's side of the bed empty and noticed the bedside clock revealed in glowing red numerals that it was 5:30 a.m. Alarmed, she quickly threw back the cover and stood, about to go on a search through the house until she heard noise coming from the bathroom.

Opening the door she saw Horatio bracing himself on the counter with both hands on either side of one of the lavatories, staring down at the water running. Silently she walked over and stood behind him for a few moments before gently placing her hand on his back.

"Horatio, are you alright?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, he looked in the mirror after feeling her soft touch and saw Calleigh standing behind him. He locked his eyes with hers then softly asked, "Why do you love me?"

Calleigh, taken aback momentarily by his question, cocked her head to the side a little before replying, "Because you are a strong, loving, caring and compassionate man that I need for the rest of my life. Horatio, what's the matter?" Horatio gave her a slight crooked smile in the mirror.

"Sweetheart…I've tried not to worry about our situation at work, but you know with Tom," Horatio squeezed his eyes closed, ducked his head and swallowed hard before he continued, "with Tom gone, we may have a hard time carrying out our plans to be married with the department's blessing. I would imagine Assistant Chief Rico Gomez will be appointed chief, and you know how much he dislikes me." Turning around after making that comment, he saw the concern in Calleigh's eyes. "Are you willing to deal with the difficulties we may face?" he hesitantly asked.

"To be with you for the rest of my life, yes, but I don't want there to be any repercussions for you."

"Calleigh, I'm only concerned about your position and I promise I will retire before I let it affect your job."

"Horatio, the lab means everything to you…

"No Sweetheart, _you_ mean everything to me. I love you," he said as he wrapped her in his arms, pulling her close. "I'm not going to give up our plans." Calleigh could hear the soothing steady beat of his heart against her ear as she rested her head against his chest.

"Hopefully nothing will change Tom's agreement with us," Calleigh whispered, trusting that would be the case.

An hour later, after breakfast and coffee, Calleigh was driving them both to the lab. "You know the only reason I'm agreeing to you going in with me is because of who the victims are in our case. Promise me you'll stay in the lab and sit for most of the day?"

"I will try Sweetheart. I realize I can't drive or go on call-outs with a concussion." Calleigh stole a quick glance over at him and wondered if she could count on him doing that.

"You'd better not," Calleigh said firmly, "you know one of the side effects of a concussion is slow reaction time and that would be disaster if you found yourself in a situation."

As soon as everyone on the team arrived for work that morning, Horatio called a meeting in his office. He and Calleigh were just finishing their last cup of coffee, when there was a knock on the open door.

Eric walked in first, ahead of the rest of the team exclaiming, "Hey H, we didn't expect you back today. How are you feeling?"

"I'm good Eric. Morning everyone," Horatio greeted his CSIs. "I have some important information concerning the Burton case."

After he was finished explaining his past, of course only recounting the events he deemed pertinent to the case, silence filled the room as each member of the team sat dumbfounded at Horatio's revelation about his past.

Finally Ryan broke the silence asking, "So you believe the killer left the emblem and letters on the concrete for you to find?"

"I'm sure of it. Eric, did you run Wagner through the databases?"

"Yeah, I did H and I found where he died in 1998 in a VA hospital in Terre Haute, Indiana." Calleigh drew in a sharp breath and looked at Horatio. Horatio stared in disbelief for a few moments at his young CSI, absorbing the shock of the news before blinking his eyes several times attempting to come to grips with the revelation and then dipped his head. _I was positive Jack Wagner was involved. Now, we have to start from scratch._

After taking a minute to recover Horatio asked in a muted voice, "Did the record state COD? Any survivors listed?"

Consulting his legal note pad Eric answered, "He died from an inoperable brain tumor. His wife preceded him in death. No children, but I searched for her death record and found she had a son a Jerry Latham from a previous marriage. I couldn't find much on him, just the usual driver's license, social security record and such."

"How old and where does he live?"

"Uh," Eric flipped a couple of pages, "he's thirty-two and lives in Atlanta Georgia." Horatio contemplated the information. Then spoke up as he leaned forward in the chair,

"Ladies and gentlemen, someone directly, or indirectly connected with Jack Wagner murdered Mr. and Mrs. Burton and possibly Denise and the other girl. We're going to have to combine old fashion footwork with evidence collected at both scenes to find our answers. I suggest we all get started."

Natalia spoke up when they all stood, "A long overdue thank you for your service Horatio. Just wish I'd known before now." Ryan and Walter and Eric joined her in expressing their thanks to him as well.

"Yeah H, you should've told us," Eric chimed in. "Didn't realize we had a war hero in our midst all this time."

Horatio cringed as he looked down at the floor, and then looked up as he straightened his posture before responding, "I'm not a war hero. Don't make me out to be one," he declared tightening his lips as he did so, signaling his displeasure. Eric knew how much Horatio detested recognition, but to him, Horatio would always be a hero.

Horatio joined Calleigh and Eric in the trace lab examining evidence from both scenes to find a connection, and then hopefully find something that would lead them to the killer or killers. After almost three hours, Calleigh saw the fatigue on Horatio's face and thought she'd better start working toward getting him upstairs to his office for a break.

"I don't know about you guys, but I could do with some lunch." Calleigh announced, hoping Horatio would agree to break for lunch.

Eric spoke up, "Uh yeah, I could handle some food. I could go to the deli down the street and get…"

"I'd rather you not stop what you're doing Eric," Horatio cut in. "If you're hungry, get it delivered."

Eric grinned as he shook his head, "That'll work. What do you want Cal?"

"Oh a tuna on rye with a salad, with balsamic vinaigrette will work for me."

Eric turned and looked over at Horatio and asked, "What are you hungry for Horatio?"

Never looking up from transferring some particles taken from Denise's clothing onto a glass slide Horatio answered, "Not hungry, you both go ahead."

Realizing she'd better not press him in front of Eric, she whispered for Eric to get Horatio a Cuban with a salad same as hers. Eric nodded; he understood and then walked out into the hall to make the call.

When Horatio straightened up from the microscope he quickly braced himself, his hand grabbing the edge of the counter causing Calleigh to reach out for his arm, "Horatio," pulling the stool over behind him she said, "Here, sit down on this stool. You're getting tired. You promised me you'd take it easy."

"Calleigh…" Eric walked back into the lab and noticed the paleness of Horatio's face.

"H…? Is he ok?" Not looking to Horatio for an answer, but to Calleigh.

"He's just tired Eric. He needs to take a break. Would you help me get him to his office?"

Horatio opened his eyes and snapped, "I'm not an invalid Calleigh, I can walk without assistance."

"Well I just don't want to see you fall flat on your face Horatio. You need to rest for a while. You remember what Dr. Stallworth said would happen if you pushed yourself?"

Horatio knew she was right. He just felt so inadequate. He wanted to put the pieces of the murders together as quickly as possible, but knew he needed to pace himself. _Maybe Lohman will have a report concerning Denise and Hannah on my desk this afternoon. I'm sure glad it didn't take long to ID the other girl. It helps when you can bring closure so quickly to parents, even though it's always painful. _

He did go to his office with Eric and Calleigh walking with him, but refused to allow either to offer assistance in helping him get there.

"Eric, if you don't mind before lunch is delivered, would you go check on the progress of Ryan and Natalia and see how they're coming on the clothes."

"Will do H." Eric glanced over at Calleigh, then turned and left the office, pulling the door closed behind him.

Taking off his jacket, Horatio eased down on the couch, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose, he was tired and it was barely lunchtime. Then he looked up and smiled, patted the cushion next to him for Calleigh to join him. She returned his smile and sat down on the opposite end while offering,

"Lie down Handsome and put your head in my lap." He did just that.

"Best idea I've heard all day." He said before letting out a pleasant moan when she began gently massaging his temples. "Sweetheart, that feels…hmmm…wonderful." In just a couple of minutes she detected his shallow, steady breathing indicating he'd drifted off to sleep.

She smiled as she watched him sleeping in her lap. _So peaceful; with everything you've been through Handsome, you need to rest…. _Her thoughts drifted back to the first time she met him, _I remember the day you showed up at the police department in New Orleans, to interview me for a position in Miami as part of a CSI team you were putting together. I knew immediately there was something very special about you. _

_We've worked together for ten years and all that time you were always there for me when I faced difficulties in my life. Then that time when I was exposed to toxic gas that was purposely pumped into the lab which caused me to be put on a ventilator, I heard you at my bedside, pleading for me to open my eyes. I also heard your soft confession of your love for me and I remember how I could hardly believe what I was hearing, my heart began singing. From that point on, I knew we were meant to be together. So, I'm not about to let some administrative, egotistical ass ruin our future. _Her eyes rested on the beautiful diamond engagement ring that Horatio had given her on Valentine's Day. He kept his romantic traits well hidden under his stern, all business exterior. Only she knew the real Horatio away from the job.

A sharp knock on the door made Calleigh jump and in turn she woke Horatio. "Calleigh…what's…what's happening?" he asked puzzled as he sat up, allowing her to stand and walk to the door.

"Everything's alright, our lunch has arrived." She called back to him as she grabbed her purse from behind Horatio's desk.

Opening the door, a young man stood with two takeout containers in his hands, accompanied by a uniformed officer. Horatio had imposed stringent rules that no visitor could walk into the lab without a uniformed officer escort. There was just too much evidence around that could possibly be compromised. Before Horatio was in charge, visitors were free to walk around as long as they signed in at the desk and they didn't enter any of the labs.

Horatio had stepped up beside Calleigh while she was getting the money together. Noticing the young man's nervousness Horatio asked, "You're new aren't you?"

The man looked at Horatio and stammered, "Yes sir, just started this week." Horatio continued watching him, and he noticed how the young man avoided making eye contact, wondering why the man would be so ill at ease. Being trained at reading people, the man piqued Horatio's interest.

After finishing lunch, Horatio reached over and squeezed Calleigh's hand, "Thank you for ordering me a sandwich Sweetheart. You always know what I need." Calleigh smiled.

The phone on Horatio's desk rang and when he picked up, a gruff voice snarled, "In my office Caine in fifteen minutes." Assuring the assistant chief he'd be there, Horatio hung up, observing Calleigh's questioning look as he glanced over to her, and then after taking her hand in his announced,

"Seems our plans may have already been found out."

**TBC…**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews. They really do help! I'd also like to wish everyone "Happy Holidays" now, since I might miss those who won't be reading until after the holidays have passed.**

**Chain of Command**

**Chapter 5**

Horatio knocked on the door to Gomez's office while mentally fortifying himself for the inevitable confrontation. Hearing a gruff "enter" Horatio stepped in to find Jim Burton standing with Gomez near the desk.

"Horatio, it's good to see you, even if the circumstances are not pleasant," Jim said as he stepped toward Horatio and they shook hands. Gomez stood to the side, unsmiling while watching the two men greeting each other.

"No it's not Jim. How are you doing? How's your family?" Horatio asked solemnly.

"I'm holding up pretty well as long as I don't let my mind dwell on everything too long. Kate and the children are flying in tomorrow; I came down early to assist with arrangements. Assistant Chief Gomez and I were just finalizing the plans for the funeral, which will also include my mother and sister and I would like to ask you to be a pallbearer for Dad. I know how close the two of you were."

"Of course, I'd be honored to accept. Your dad was a fine man and your mother, as you know was a wonderful woman. They were so proud of you and Denise…" Horatio looked down a minute before looking back at the young man completing his statement, "I'm so sorry this happened: such a tremendous loss for all." Jim met Horatio's eyes for a moment before glancing away, attempting to maintain composure.

"It's really hard." Jim paused a moment then took in a deep breath, "It's going to be a joint police/army funeral so we will need four from each to participate. Do you think Frank Tripp would want to fill one of the three remaining positions? He and Dad were big fishing buddies."

"I know he would," Horatio responded.

Gomez, Jim and Horatio went over the tentative funeral plans and when satisfied that everything was in order, Jim told them he needed to leave to go by the funeral home and make sure everything was being set up at The Arena, where the service would be held. Horatio told the young man to call if there was anything at all he could help him with. Jim thanked Horatio for his support and left.

Horatio turned to leave, but Gomez requested that he stay for a few minutes. Once alone Gomez began, "Caine, I understand you have been carrying on an affair with one of your subordinates, is that true?"

Horatio was working on controlling his temper when he spat out, "It's not an affair. We're going to be married. Chief Burton gave his blessing as long as we kept our relationship separate from performing our duties, which we have done and will continue to do."

"That was Tom's opinion. My opinion is that you need to end this relationship with Ms. Duquesne and I'm going to make sure that you do when I become chief. We cannot have situations like this in the department and keep any form of professionalism."

Horatio raised his chin, angered by the reference of unprofessionalism and responded by growling, "I can assure you that my lab and my team are very professional, including any interaction between Ms. Duquesne and I while on duty. As for our relationship off duty, nothing will change."

"We'll see," Gomez threatened then turned and walked behind his desk, signaling the meeting was over. Horatio stepped out into the hall, rubbing the side of his head thinking, _that conversation sure didn't help my headache._ Then he knew what he had to do, pay a visit to the Director and call in a favor.

Calleigh was so engrossed in examining the shirt for evidence lying on the table before her, that she never heard Horatio approach.

"Sweetheart," Horatio whispered as he moved beside her.

Calleigh jumped, "Oh my stars! Handsome, I swear you are as silent as a cat!"

Horatio chuckled, relishing every time he could successfully startle Calleigh. "Can you be in my office in a few minutes?"

Calleigh could tell by the look on his face that he needed to discuss something important with her. "Sure Horatio, give me a couple of minutes here, I'm almost through."

Eric entered and saw Horatio, "There you are H. I've been looking everywhere for you. Got a clean partial print off a chair on the Burton's patio and ran it through IAFIS and found the owner, Alberto Johnson." Eric relayed as he brought up the man's info on a nearby computer. When Horatio saw the picture on the screen he softly said,

"He's the one that answered the door. I questioned in my mind as to who he was, but just thought he was new. Have you found a second set of unaccounted for prints?" Horatio asked absentmindedly as he scanned the man's list of priors.

"I'm running all of them H. It's just so many that it will take some time."

"I understand, let me know, regardless of where I am, if you find another one with a record," then turned and walked out heading for his office.

"I will H." Eric offered behind him.

Once there, he found Lohman's report of the autopsies on both Denise and Hannah. He sat down in his chair behind the desk and stared at the folders, his head resting in his hand, almost not wanting to open Denise's when there was a knock on the open door causing him to jump. Calleigh walked in smiling at the thought of payback, but her smile quickly faded when she saw what was on Horatio's desk.

"I'm sorry Horatio. I didn't know Tom had brought his findings to you."

"I don't really want to open Denise's…I don't know if I can handle the information."

"Would you want me to look first?"

Looking up into Calleigh's warm eyes he replied, "Please."

They sat in silence, an anguished grunt, a sigh of disbelief the only sounds in the room as they read over the files.

"What kind of monster would do these things to young girls, or to anyone for that matter? At least Hannah wasn't sexually assaulted, but the other injuries…" Horatio paused, "are nothing short of torture."

"Horatio, I don't know an easy way to tell you this, but Denise was sexually assaulted…badly." Horatio closed his eyes tight, and then hung his head.

"Cause of death?"

"Manual strangulation. There were signs of torture on her body as well."

She gave him some time to come to grips with the information then thought she should try to improve the mood a little by asking what he wanted to see her about.

"What was it that you needed to see me about Handsome?"

Her question brought him out of his thoughts; he stood up and reached down to take her hand as she stood up to face him.

"Calleigh, I know you wanted to have a small ceremony with the team when we married, but things have changed. We can still do that later of course, but we really need to go to the courthouse tomorrow and make our union legal."

"What about Gomez? Are we going to be ok with the department?"

Horatio let out a grunt, "Gomez ordered me to dissolve our relationship. Said he wasn't going to allow it when he became chief and you and I both know he's going to be appointed. I left Gomez's office and went straight to the Director." Horatio tilted his head and brushed some of Calleigh's golden hair back from her face before continuing, "Mark owed me a favor and I called it in. He said if we'd make it legal as soon as possible, he'd handle the fallout."

Calleigh smiled, and wrapped her arms around his waist, "I'm fine with going tomorrow. As the old saying goes, 'No time like the present.'" Horatio leaned in and gave her a short, tender kiss. "I agree." Then he kissed her again. "I'm a very lucky man." Calleigh reached up and softly touched his cheek with her fingers and replied,

"You're so sweet to me." Studying his face closer she saw the strain reflected in his eyes. "How are you feeling, you look tired."

"I'm good Sweetheart. Still have a headache; and thinking about everything that's happened, wondering if we're ever going to find the ones responsible, doesn't make it any better."

"We will. You need to rest, I'll go back to work on the evidence…" Frank knocked on the doorframe grinning as he said,

"Hate to break this up, but we've got two DBs down in the Gables Horatio…care to ride along?"

Looking at Calleigh momentarily Horatio noticed her frown. "Sweetheart I'll just ride ok?"

"I'll get him back safe and sound Cal." Frank added for reinforcement.

"I knew this would happen", Calleigh bemoaned. "Just don't overdo, ok?"

"I won't Sweetheart."

Once in the car, Frank couldn't help but chide his friend. "Better get used to it Horatio…getting permission to do something."

"Calleigh's not like that. She's concerned right now about the repercussions from my injury. By the way, could you be at the courthouse tomorrow at one o'clock and be a witness when we get married?" Frank jerked his eyes over at Horatio and grinned, while waiting for a light at an intersection to change.

"Congratulations, when's the new addition arriving?" Horatio looked puzzled for a moment and then chuckled.

"No Francis, we're not expecting, at least not yet. Gomez threatened to stop us so; I went to Mark Fulham and called in a favor. He suggested we make it legal as quickly as we could and he'd stand up for us."

"Sure H, I'll be happy to."

They arrived at an old rundown house and exited the patrol car, standing in the driveway for a moment; Horatio scanned the area making sure nothing unusual was around. Upon entering the house, Frank spoke to one of the uniform officers before he and Horatio walked to the rear bedroom where the bodies were located. As soon as Horatio saw the face of one of the dead men he immediately recognized that it was Alberto Johnson, the doorman he encountered at the Burton house. He eased down on one knee to get a closer look while glancing over at the other man, who he believed looked similar to the one he observed yesterday out in the Burton's garden. Both had been shot in the forehead.

Pushing up to his feet Horatio turned to Frank and commented, "These are the two men I saw at the Burton's. They were evidently working for someone, and that someone didn't want them talking."

"Delko and Wolfe are on their way. So is Lohman. Maybe we can find out just who that someone is," Frank offered.

Frank and Horatio waited until the team and M.E. arrived before heading back to the lab. As they were walking toward the patrol car at the curb, Horatio noticed a car approaching, beginning to pick up speed. Frank saw the car as well and moved to put his hand on his weapon, just in case. Then he saw the glint of sunlight reflecting off of what appeared to be a barrel that suddenly materialized in the open window on the rear passenger side.

"DOWN, Frank screamed just before the loud popping of bullets resounded from the vehicle, but Horatio was standing, attempting to retrieve his weapon from its sheath on his belt while a barrage of bullets was pelting the ground and everything in their path. Frank bellowed, "Damn it H get down," as he stopped returning fire and tackled his friend to the ground. The car sped away as officers ran from the house to their cars and with sirens and lights blaring, they began pursuing the speeding car.

Eric and Ryan ran out the front door of the house with their weapons drawn, and then saw Frank and Horatio on the ground. Frank was cautiously pushing up off the ground, but Horatio was still down.

Eric frantically screamed, "H…," as he sprinted toward his friend.

**TBC…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chain of Command**

**Chapter 6**

"H," Eric screamed as he began running toward Horatio who was lying prone on the ground, the young man's face registered shock and fear that his mentor was injured or even worse after the drive by shooting that had just taken place. Ryan was right behind him.

Realizing the car had sped off, Frank abruptly reached over and gently grasped Horatio's arm as he called, "Horatio… you still with us?"

"Uh, yeah Frank…" Horatio answered, coughing as he slowly began moving to push himself up. Eric had reached them and dropped down on his knees beside Horatio. Ryan stopped short and watched for any approaching vehicles.

"H, stay still…did you get hit anywhere?" Eric asked as his eyes and hands began to quickly examine Horatio's chest.

"No…I don't think so…just had the wind knocked out of me by a big Texan," he managed to answer before he began coughing.

"Better correct that, Horatio." Frank showed Eric his hand that he had used to touch Horatio's left arm and it had a fair amount of blood on the palm.

"We're going to help you out of your jacket and shirt H, and then I'm going to take a look at your arm." Eric and Frank helped Horatio sit up to shed his jacket first. Eric then opened Horatio's shirt, slipping the injured arm out before they eased him back down.

After examining the wound Eric exclaimed, "It is a flesh wound, but we'd better call the paramedics to tend to you."

"No paramedics," Horatio sharply challenged, "I don't want Calleigh alarmed over something as minor as this. Frank, take me back to the lab where I'll tend to it myself and then change clothes. I want to find out who's behind all this." With Frank and Eric on each side, they helped Horatio up and steadied him when they felt him start to wobble.

"H, I think you need to go home and rest. Forget about the lab, we'll handle everything," Eric suggested as Horatio was buttoning his shirt.

"Eric…I'll be ok. That is if I can get past Calleigh and make it to the locker room."

"Oh crap. I told Calleigh I'd get him back safe and sound. She's going to kill me," Frank exclaimed.

"You'll be alright Frank. I'm just minus some air in my lungs and a little blood from a scratch." Horatio smiled slightly, "Thanks for the save…it could've been a lot worse. Everything just seemed to happen so fast." After taking a brief moment to glance toward the street he resumed, "Guess the doctor was right about the side effects of a concussion, I just couldn't react quick enough."

"I think you'd better stay in the lab until you're back at a hundred percent H," Frank offered.

Horatio turned his head and looked at his friend replying, "I think you're right."

Frank drove Horatio back to the lab after thinking of how to get past Calleigh; they had decided to walk up the stairs, avoiding the elevator, to the second floor. From there, Horatio could make it to the locker room. Frank opened the stairwell door first and stepped out into the hall, making sure the coast was clear. Then Horatio thanked his friend and told him he'd see him later. Opening the door to the locker room, he stepped inside and quickly scanned the area before heading for his locker and a clean set of clothes. He'd even thought of an excuse of why he'd have on different clothes when he saw Calleigh. Turning the corner of a bank of lockers he suddenly stopped short when he saw Calleigh sitting on the bench in front of his locker.

Horatio hung his head and chuckled. "Did you really think you could keep this from me Horatio?" Calleigh inquired with her arms crossed, waiting for an explanation, along with a raised eyebrow. Noticing how disheveled he looked she almost gave in to the desire to take him in her arms and comfort him._ I need to stand firm even though my heart aches for him. He needs to realize he's not superman._

"Um, I was going to tell you, but I wanted to clean up first," he offered in a soft voice. "I wasn't intending to keep it from you, I just wanted to look better before you saw me so you wouldn't be alarmed Sweetheart."

"Oh, I've already been alarmed. Horatio, I heard the call come in of officers requesting help in pursuit of a vehicle that had left the scene of a drive-by shooting; the address where I knew you and Frank were. I just prayed that you had not made me a widow before I became your wife."

Horatio reached out and took her in his arms, pulling her close and then whispered, "Please don't be mad. I never plan to make you a widow Sweetheart. When I heard those bullets, I knew I'd made a terrible mistake by putting myself out there. I promise, from now on, I'll behave."

She leaned back, placing her hands on both of Horatio's upper arms when he suddenly grimaced in pain and his knees buckled slightly. "Handsome…are you ok? What's wrong?"

"Sweetheart," he began, but sat down on the bench, and then Calleigh saw the blood on her hand.

"Horatio Caine…what;s happened to you?"

"I'm fine Calleigh…just a scratch."

Calleigh began helping him take off his jacket and then saw the blood on his shirt and just shook her head, not surprised at his silence about being injured. Slipping off his shirt, she saw the angry cut on his arm.

"Why didn't you let paramedics tend to this?"

"I didn't need paramedics. It just needs cleaning and a bandage to keep blood off of my shirt," he exclaimed as her eyes met his, until he looked away. He couldn't take the look of dismay on her face.

"Men," she declared. "Stay here and I'll go get some alcohol and a bandage. You really should let a medical person tend to this."

Horatio smiled, "You'll do just fine Sweetheart. I couldn't have a better nurse," he responded sweetly.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Handsome," she answered back, smiling as she walked over to a cabinet holding medical supplies.

Later that night after a light supper Horatio spoke up, "I think I'll get cleaned up and go to bed. I'm really exhausted after today."

It was evident to Calleigh that Horatio literally looked worn out. "I think you should Handsome. I'll join you when I get everything put away here."

The next morning the alarm clock woke Calleigh from deep sleep. Opening her eyes, she realized Horatio was already up, which was not unusual. He often was up before the alarm. She climbed out of bed and walked the short distance to the bathroom, expecting to find him there, but the room was empty. _I don't smell coffee, but he could still be in the kitchen._

The kitchen was empty as well. Now, she was feeling slightly unsettled. Walking to the glass doors that looked out to the patio and beach beyond, she saw him standing near the ocean, silhouetted against the hint of light that was just breaking over the horizon in the eastern sky. She opened the door and walked toward him, wondering why he was standing on the beach.

Stopping just a few feet behind him, her eyes took in the sight of his red hair blowing in the wind as it rushed toward him off the water. The waves were breaking softly against the sand and the first peeps of the sandpipers and gulls were just beginning. He stood tall and strong while the t-shirt revealed his muscular physique, always well hidden under his dark suits, realizing right then how much she loved him. How much she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

Walking closer, she placed her hand on his back, causing him to break his train of thought. He turned and smiled, then pulled her close beside him as he whispered, "Good morning, Beautiful. Did you sleep well?"

"I slept wonderfully Handsome. I've been watching you for a few minutes – it appeared you were deep in thought. You're not having reservations about our wedding are you?"

"No Sweetheart, never," he responded quickly. "Have you?"

"Nope, not a one," she answered smiling radiantly up at him.

"The case is bothering you?" He broke eye contact, turning his head to scan out over the ocean, blinking his eyes rapidly against the wind.

"I won't lie to you and tell you this case is not bothering me." Turning his head and looking deep into her eyes, he added, "But the main reason I wanted to see the sunrise this morning is because today…today we're beginning a new chapter in our life, one where I'll always have you with me."

Calleigh smiled and shook her head whispering, "You're a special man Horatio Caine and I love you." Horatio leaned down and kissed her forehead, returning her smile._ It won't be long before you realize this day will be special in more ways than one, Handsome._

"I'm still in awe that you do. I love you Calleigh."

They continued standing, wrapped in each other's arms as the sky put on a brilliant display of pale blues, pinks, and oranges and then the glowing red fiery ball of the sun finally broke the horizon, making the dark inky water instantly change to the hues displayed in the sky, signaling the day of their union.

Horatio felt a little stronger today than yesterday and he was glad of that considering their work load involving the Burton case. He also wanted to feel better for Calleigh. He had a special evening planned for them to celebrate their marriage.

Later that morning, Horatio was walking to the ballistics lab to check on Calleigh's progress in processing the bullets from the drive-by.

"Knock, knock," Horatio called softly before stepping inside. He saw Calleigh bending over a microscope, just finishing up her initial processing of the casings.

"Hey Handsome, I was just going to call you to come down. Look at this," she stepped aside, allowing Horatio room to examine her find. Horatio looked through the lens and saw what he remembered all too well, Vietnamese characters. Horatio abruptly stood up, stared back at the microscope for a short time before commenting,

"That is Vietnamese writing. I'm sure you realize this is significant."

"I do, but the Vietnamese gangs have not really been active in Miami since the big turf war in the 90's. Why all of a sudden…"

Horatio met her eyes, cutting her off as he softly replied, "I think I need to connect with our eyes and ears on the street to find out if they've heard of any new activity. I'll be tied up this morning with that Calleigh, but I'll see you at 11:30." He turned and walked to the door and was gone in a matter of seconds._ Somehow I don't think this has to do with gang activity,_ Calleigh thought.

They had left the lab right at 11:30 to stop by the house and change before going to the courthouse. Within a short time, Horatio had changed into a new black suit with a vest, and wore a silver silk tie with charcoal gray stripes. She had let him go first, knowing it wouldn't take him long to change. She wanted to be last and surprise him with her new dress.

It wasn't long before Calleigh appeared dressed in a beautiful white, just below the knee sundress with spaghetti straps, and a plunging neckline. The skirt flowed with her elegant movement, and she wore her hair down, just the way he liked it with the sides pulled back with diamond clips that sparkled just like her large green eyes. Horatio was speechless at her beauty.

Finally managing to find his voice he commented softly, "Calleigh, you are so beautiful." He reached out and took her hand in his and held it for a couple of minutes, drinking in the beautiful woman standing before him. Realizing the time he asked softly, "Ready?"

She smiled radiantly, "I am, even though I find it hard to take my eyes off of you because of how handsome you look in that suit." Horatio gave her his famous boyish, sheepish smile as he tucked his head, then lifted her hand to his lips and kissed her palm so tenderly.

"I'll be right back," he said before turning and walking into the kitchen and the refrigerator. Appearing back in the living room, he put a box on the table and lifted out a bouquet of six white roses, surrounded by tiny yellow flowers and miniature ivy.

"Handsome…this is gorgeous! Thank you!"

They arrived at the courthouse a little before one and were waiting on Frank to arrive. Horatio kept looking at his watch, finally exclaiming, "Frank's cutting it a little close. I never could find him before we left the lab to remind him about coming."

"I wouldn't worry Horatio. He'll be here," she smiled.

As they stood and watched every car parking in the plaza in front of the building, Horatio heard the familiar drawl of his friend as he approached from behind them.

"Horatio, sorry I'm a couple of minutes late, but I had an errand to run."

Horatio turned around to greet Frank, but was stunned by who he saw instead. Kyle stood before him grinning from ear to ear in a dress Army uniform.

"Hey Dad!" Calleigh felt her eyes well with tears as she watched their surprise for Horatio unfold.

Once Horatio's shock subsided enough to move, he pulled Kyle into his arms for a bear hug. Father and son enjoyed a long embrace and when Horatio finally stepped back to look at Kyle, tears were in his eyes.

"How…how can you be here?"

"I'll explain later Dad. Right now you have a beautiful lady waiting for you to marry her."

Horatio turned and smiled at Calleigh, his face expressing so much love, he held out his arm for her to come to him while still keeping an arm around Kyle as if to keep reassuring himself that his son was really beside him…he was really home.

Horatio turned to Calleigh and said, "I know you had something to do with this…thank you Sweetheart."

With Calleigh on his arm, the three of them walked into the courthouse, while Frank followed behind them.

**TBC…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chain of Command**

**Chapter 7**

"They're here," Walter informed the rest of the team as he suddenly entered the lab's break room. Frank was bringing the newlyweds and Kyle up under the auspices of the Director wanted a word with them, just so Horatio wouldn't back out on him.

Calleigh entered first, followed by Horatio and Kyle. "CONGRATULATIONS!" Everyone shouted at the couple as the group began clapping, intermingled with a few whoops and whistles of excitement. The room was decorated with balloons and a banner depicting Horatio and Calleigh in caricature fully attired in wedding clothes walking down the aisle, with the current date printed on an add-on piece of vinyl below the picture. Horatio and Calleigh were swamped with hugs and pats on the back for Horatio and Kyle as well. Much to Frank's surprise, the Director, Mark Fulham was among the well-wishers.

After congratulations were finished, Horatio said, "Thank you, all of you, for our warm reception and thank you for the best wedding present ever – arranging for my son to be with us," smiling at Kyle as he spoke.

"Hey H, you and Calleigh need to cut the cake," Eric instructed, laughing as he motioned for Horatio and Calleigh to make their way to a table where a large white, double tiered cake decorated with white and pale yellow roses, sat waiting. Kyle was encouraging them too saying he was hungry, laughing at the way his father cut his eyes toward him. Natalia gave Calleigh the knife and she placed it on top of the bottom layer, as if she was cutting and Horatio placed his hand on top of hers. A camera could be heard clicking and whirring while flashes of light danced off of the couple when they looked up and smiled, and also when they turned and smiled at each other.

Calleigh looked up at Horatio grinning when they had cut two pieces and told him, "Now I need to feed you your piece and you feed me mine so we can keep this traditional."

"You're not going to cram it in my face are you?" Horatio asked firmly, letting her know that was not an option.

"Of course not. Open up…" she grinned. Laughter resounded as Horatio leaned in and took the entire piece from her fingers instead of just a bite. Icing was completely surrounding his mouth and made it appear as if he suddenly had a white mustache and goatee, then he gave Calleigh a big kiss, sharing his icing with her so they would match. The group roared with laughter at their boss's antics. A look of shock registered on Calleigh's face and her expression caused Horatio to laugh at the sight.

"I don't ever remember seeing H playful like this. He must be real happy," Ryan commented.

"Yeah, and he deserves to be happy," Frank replied.

After a while Horatio spoke up, "Thank you again for everything, Calleigh and I appreciate everything you've done, but now, we all need to get back to work, ladies and gentlemen." After speaking briefly to the Director, Horatio walked over to Kyle asking what he was planning to do for the week he was home.

"Eric said I could stay with him for a couple of nights, that'll be cool and it'll give you and Calleigh some privacy. The rest of the time, I haven't decided."

"Plan on staying with us."

"You're sure? Calleigh won't mind?"

"No Son, she and I want you to. In fact, the evening will be about the only time I'll have to be with you, considering our current case."

"Yeah, Frank told me about it on the ride from the airport. Are you feeling ok?"

"I'm fine Kyle. We'll see you in a couple of days." Horatio hugged him and then turned toward Eric and Walter.

"Eric, Calleigh and I are going to change into our work clothes and get back to examining the evidence. Have you discovered anything while we were gone?"

"Yeah H and you're going to want to see it. I brought up Jerry Latham's picture and he was here yesterday. He's grown a beard since the ID, but it was him." Horatio looked at Eric with a puzzled expression.

"Here? What was he doing?"

"Delivering lunch."

"We need to find out what's going on. Tell Frank to pick him up for questioning. I'll be down in a while." Horatio walked over to Calleigh, and then they both left for the locker room, as they walked, he brought her up to date about what Eric had told him.

Once in the locker room, Horatio pulled Calleigh into his arms saying apologetically, "I'm sorry we have to go to work instead of having time alone, but I'll make it up to you soon and I'll begin tonight."

Calleigh softly let her fingers drift down the side of his cheek ending at his chin before standing on her toes and kissing him lightly. "Hmm, tonight sounds like a good start." Horatio deepened the kiss causing them both to be swept away into the grips of passion, forgetting their obligations for a few moments until Horatio broke the kiss and with a rough voice said,

"Sweetheart…if we don't stop now…I won't be able to." Calleigh's response was to take his hand in hers and lead him to the last enclosed shower room, furthest across the large room from the entrance and pulled him in behind her.

"Let me help you get out of that suit, Handsome." She slipped his coat off and started on the buttons of his vest.

"Calleigh…"

"We've got a few minutes Horatio…let's make the most of it." With those words, he reached around to the zipper on the back of Calleigh's dress and hurriedly unzipped the dress, and slipped the straps off her shoulders letting the dress fall in a heap at her feet and then started on her panties. After Calleigh had helped Horatio out of his clothes, he scooped her up into his arms as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

A few minutes later, Horatio became aware of the cool tile pressed against his forehead as he was attempting to cool down from their heated celebration of their wedding. He barely had the strength to mumble,

"Your suggestion, while I thoroughly loved it, may get us into a world of trouble. You're a bad influence on me, Mrs. Caine," slowly raising his head to look into her eyes, he added, "but I love you anyway."

"Anything to please my Lieutenant," she smiled as she pushed his hair back out of his face.

Ten minutes later, after a cold shower, Horatio met Eric in the hallway, and as they walked, asked if Latham's fingerprints had been found at the Burton's and Eric told him they hadn't. Horatio thought, _no evidence yet of his involvement, but he was clearly nervous yesterday when he saw me. There must be a connection._

Horatio approached interrogation room #2 and noticed Frank standing and Jerry Latham sitting at the table looking extremely anxious. Horatio walked in and sat down across from Latham.

"Jerry, you know who I am, don't you."

The young man looked up from the table where he'd kept his attention while Horatio walked into the room.

He answered, "Yes Sir. Lieutenant Caine." Horatio responded by tightening his lips and dipping his head.

"Jerry, we know your mother was married to Jack Wagner. Could you tell me about your relationship with Wagner?" Horatio stared into the man's eyes as he asked the question and noticed a brief flicker of anger.

"He…he wasn't my favorite person."

"Why is that?"

The anger in his eyes increased and he looked away from Horatio's intent stare, wondering why the police wanted to know about his step-father.

"Bottom line…he was a son-of-a-bitch." Horatio raised his eyebrows at the man's response.

"He uh…he beat my mother. He couldn't hold a job. Claimed he was injured emotionally from the Vietnam War more than physically. He was angry, bitter about everything that had happened to him and he took it out on my mother…instead of Burton; instead of you."

Horatio was taken aback by that statement. It suddenly brought back to his mind about his own parents. "Did he ever say why he'd like to confront me?"

"He always blamed you and Burton for his miserable life. He would tell us how he suffered after the both of you stopped him from escaping a prisoner of war camp. He always blamed his brain tumor on the beatings and torture he received after your captors discovered two men were gone and they found the tunnel. He wanted to kill both of you."

"OK um, Jerry, may I ask why you left Atlanta and the position of accountant for a major corporation to come to work at a deli in Miami?"

"To kill you and Burton for what Jack did to my mother." That declaration caused Horatio to sit up and take notice, willing his eyes not to even blink in order to hide his shock. Frank, snapped his head toward Horatio, wondering how the redhead would react to that news. "For years since her death, I've wanted someone to pay for the misery she endured. But, I didn't kill Tom Burton or his family. When I heard on the news what had happened, I felt sick to my stomach, it snapped me back to reality and I realized I would have made a terrible mistake if I had carried out my plans."

_We don't have any evidence against Jerry, but just the same, that statement can't be ignored. _"Jerry," Horatio began as he gave the man an icy stare, "if we find any evidence that places you at the Burton home…."

"I wasn't there, _please _believe me," Jerry desperately pleaded. "I wanted to kill _him_, but I'd have never harmed anyone in his family. I…I'm not going to kill anyone, ever. I feel so ashamed just thinking about what I intended to do," his statement trailing off as he hung his head.

Horatio stood and took his usual sideways pose with hands on his hips, and ordered the patrolman at the door to take the man to a holding cell, knowing he could keep him for 24 hours without officially charging him. Relying on his uncanny ability for reading people that hardly every failed, he believed the young man's confession of a change of heart, but he still had intended to kill Chief Burton and the chief was dead.

Horatio was standing in the hallway taking stock of what they had so far as evidence in this case and realized they had nothing concrete actually, and that caused his head to hurt. Then his cell buzzed.

"Caine."

"H, I've got a DNA match from a hair found on Denise's clothing." _Could this be the breakthrough they'd been searching for?_

"I'll be right there Miss Boa Vista."

Horatio entered the DNA lab and swiftly walked over to the computer where Natalia was standing.

"Who've we got?" He asked before turning his attention to the computer screen.

"Hai Quang Phan, a man with a long list of violent priors." Horatio stared at the screen as a young Vietnamese man stared back at him. _First_ _the Vietnamese writing on the bullet casings, now this man. Where is this leading?_

"Known associates…the list is fairly long."

"It is H, and I bet most of the names listed are tied to gangs considering this guy's history."

"You're probably right, but I don't think the chief's murder had to do with gangs. I still feel it has something to do with our past. Perhaps this young man can enlighten us." Horatio turned and walked out while calling Frank to have patrol pick this man up and bring him in for questioning. In the meantime, Horatio walked to the ballistics lab to check on how Calleigh was doing analyzing the bullets recovered from the drive-by.

Horatio smiled as he entered her realm. "Mrs. Caine," _how nice that sounds,_ he thought to himself,"have you found anything interesting concerning the bullets?"

Calleigh smiled as she heard Horatio call to her. "I've found out what model assault rifle was used in the drive-by. It was a Colt AR-15 model 6731, capable of firing 30 rounds in under a minute."

"I can testify to that," Horatio quipped.

"I also pulled a partial print off one of the casings and I'm running it through IAFIS now."

Calleigh smiled and said as they waited, "I can't wait for tonight!"

Horatio looked down for a moment and chuckled, "I'm working on building my stamina back after our…" _BEEP, _the computer signaled a match_._

"Hmm, this is interesting…" Calleigh said as she studied the computer screen. Horatio moved beside her to look and was suddenly speechless.

Calleigh read off the name beside the picture of a Vietnamese man, "Hai Quang Phan."

**TBC…**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks for the great reviews of my story. I know it takes time to review, and they are always appreciated. I hope everyone has a happy, safe and fun New Year's!**

**Chain of Command**

**Chapter 8**

It was six in the evening when Horatio decided that it would take patrol some time before they would be able locate their suspect and right now, he hated to admit it, but the investigation was at a standstill until they could question him. He shut off his computer and as he was waiting for it to shut down, he reached over and picked up the 8x10 framed picture of him and Calleigh taken at the beach after he'd asked her to marry him. The photo captured her beautiful smile, appearing more radiant than he'd ever remembered which caused him to smile, but quickly his smile left him as he began to worry about whether she'd still be that happy after a few years with him.

His thoughts were broken by Calleigh's arrival, "Hey Handsome."

"Hi Sweetheart," he softly greeted as he placed the picture back on his desk, and then stood. "Ready to call it a day?"

"I've been ready all day for this night," she softly declared as she wrapped her arms around his waist. He hugged her close, then rested his head against hers and whispered,

"Me too. I hope you'll enjoy what I have planned." Before Calleigh had arrived at his office, he'd called to say they would be arriving soon plus, he wanted to check and see if everything was going alright and he was assured it was.

"I know I will," she leaned back in his embrace, and then tilted her head up giving him a light kiss.

"Let's get out of here and go home Sweetheart."

Horatio insisted that he could drive; he felt fine. Calleigh reluctantly agreed to let him, knowing he wanted to feel like he was taking her on their honeymoon and not vice versa. As he steered them through the evening traffic, he took the time to tease Calleigh about their icing laced kiss and the shock on her face afterward. They both laughed about his antics and agreed that the reception that was given them by the team was very touching; their co-workers had put a lot of effort into bringing everything together on such short notice.

"I just hope that picture doesn't end up on Facebook," Horatio chuckled.

Twenty minutes after leaving the lab, Horatio turned into their driveway, but instead of pulling into the garage; he stopped and turned the car off. He turned and smiled, then exited the car and walked around to Calleigh's side and opened her door. As soon as she stood, he swept her off her feet into his arms.

"Oh my!" She gasped in surprise, and then wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Tradition has it that you are to be carried over the threshold Sweetheart," he tenderly said as he carried her to the door and opened it with one hand.

"You are a special man Horatio Caine," she whispered as she nuzzled his neck lightly kissing him, "and I love you so much."

He gently put her down in the foyer before answering, "I'm glad you do." He gently cupped her face with his hand and spoke from his heart, "I love you more than life itself Calleigh, you make me feel complete, you make me feel whole for the first time in my life and I'm so thankful to have you beside me. I just hope I can make you happy Sweetheart…I want you to always be happy."

"I will be happy, as long as you're with me," she returned softly.

He brushed her hair back from her face as he smiled, looking deep into her beautiful green eyes that glistened with unshed tears and began to tenderly trace his fingers down her cheek before wrapping his arms around her petite body, capturing her lips in a deep searing kiss, which she fervently returned.

"Oh Calleigh," he gasped as they broke the kiss, gulping for air he weakly whispered, "What you do to me." He pulled her tight against his chest and just held her as he felt the warm dampness from her tears soaking through his shirt as he buried his face in her soft, golden hair. Finally relaxing his embrace, he lifted her head off of his chest, searching her eyes before commenting,

"I hope those are tears of joy."

"They are Handsome," she replied as her hand began wiping the tears from her cheek, but suddenly he stopped her and began to softly dab her cheeks with his handkerchief as he smiled warmly.

"Let's enjoy our dinner Sweetheart."

Horatio wrapped his arm around her shoulders and began leading her around the end of the wall to the living room where she saw an old friend of theirs suddenly appear from the kitchen.

"Calorosi saluti!" Gino greeted as he walked toward them with outstretched arms. "Beautiful couple…very happy no?" he added as he hugged Calleigh and shook Horatio's hand.

"Very happy," Calleigh answered as she smiled radiantly looking up at Horatio after stepping back into his embrace.

"Tonight I cook for your wedding. You eat, you dance a little under the stars, enjoy each other…" he laughed pumping his eyebrows up and down adding as he winked at them, "I will take my leave after serving dessert. Go outside now…I bring the salad after you enjoy a little of the bubbly and a little dancing under the stars!"

"Thank you Gino," Horatio responded as he steered Calleigh toward the patio.

"Horatio…this is gorgeous!" Their patio had been transformed into a luscious, tropical paradise highlighted by the soft glow of candlelight with beautiful music playing faintly in the background. A linen cloth-covered table was waiting for them with a bottle of champagne on ice in a bucket stand.

"I wish I could give you a real honeymoon, but I hope this will do until I can."

"I love it." she smiled. "The most important thing is that we are together…not the location."

Horatio took the bottle of champagne, opened it and poured them each a flute and smiled, his eyes full of passion as he handed Calleigh hers. Then he raised his glass, "To my soul mate, my lover, my wife, my best friend," and took a sip.

Calleigh returned his toast and raised her glass to him, "To my hero, my soul mate, my husband, my strength," and sipped hers. Horatio leaned in and gave her a light kiss.

Taking both of their glasses, he set them on the table and held out his hand, "Would you care to dance my love?"

"Thought you'd never ask Handsome," she smiled radiantly as Horatio picked up a remote and suddenly one of the most beautiful songs began playing, the first of several, as he gently pulled her into his arms,

_Always and forever_

_Each moment with you_

_Is just like a dream to me_

_That somehow came true_

_And I know tomorrow_

_Will still be the same_

'_Cause we got a life of love_

_That won't ever change and_

_Everyday love me your own special way_

_Melt all my heart away with a smile_

_Take time to tell me you really care_

_And we'll share tomorrow together_

_Ooh baby, I'll always love you forever_

_There'll always be sunshine_

_When I look at you_

_It's something I can't explain_

_Just the things that you do…_

Calleigh felt so loved in Horatio's warm embrace as they slowly danced, under a star laden, dark black sky, looking into each other's eyes. _Can this be real?_ She thought. _I've dreamed of a night like this all my life and now I'm sharing it with a man_ _who possesses my heart._

Gino watched from inside the house and he smiled as he watched the couple dance. Horatio Caine had been coming to his Italian restaurant in Miami Beach since he first arrived from New York, many years ago. Gino had come to think of the redhead as the son he never had. They had developed a close bond over time and he was so pleased when he brought Calleigh in one night as his date. He'd been concerned about the young man, always alone and then suddenly the blonde lady was like a breath of fresh air. He immediately noticed the positive change in Horatio when he was with her and it warmed his heart when he found out they were to marry. He told them he wanted to do something special for his favorite couple so, when they had to speed up the nuptials he knew what he could give them…a wonderful meal to celebrate their union.

Later that night, Horatio gently laid Calleigh down in their bed and breathed, "Let me love you Sweetheart as you deserve to be loved…" he began kissing her lips lightly then her cheeks, continuing to her ear, trailing his tongue along the edge. Feeling her beautiful body begin to writhe beside his, he began to trail light, moist kisses down her long slender neck as he paused before going lower and said in a husky voice, "I want to love you slowly and tenderly." Calleigh looked up and saw the passion in his eyes and kissed him hard, and then they lost themselves in the waves of pleasure.

The alarm clock woke Calleigh from her dreamy sleep and she reached out to stop the irritating sound. Groaning as she rolled over, she then let out a sigh after finding the comforting warmth of Horatio as she snuggled into his side. She heard him whisper, "Time to get up Sweetheart."

"Already?" she mumbled as if still asleep.

Horatio smiled and stroked her long golden hair, then leaned down and softly kissed her forehead, "Already Sweetheart."

Later that morning after returning from the rehearsal for the funeral, Horatio arrived at the lab to join the growing frustration of finding something that would tie everything about the case together. Frank and the patrol units were coming up empty so far in the task of finding Phan. It was no surprise to Horatio because he knew the man was probably well hidden in the Vietnamese community and would be difficult to find, but they desperately needed the man to give them some leads.

Out of curiosity, he'd asked Eric to run a check on the only other man incarcerated with them in the POW camp, Mike Gamble. Eric had found where he'd died a couple of years ago and would keep investigating to find out how he'd died.

That night after their long day and their short night before from celebrating their wedding, Horatio and Calleigh both agreed that an early night sounded good. They went to bed early and drifted off in each other's arms.

The next morning, Calleigh was finishing getting dressed for the funeral when she stepped out of the bathroom and gasped. Standing before her was Horatio wearing an MDPD dress uniform, complete with a tie. His crisp white shirt with MDPD insignia attached to the collar on each side, contrasted nicely with the dark suit. The gold lieutenant bars pinned on top of his shoulders shone brilliantly against the black fabric.

"Wow, how handsome! I've never seen you in a uniform before. You know what they say about a man in uniform…" she teased as she walked closer. Horatio tucked his head and chuckled a little.

"As much as I want to, we haven't got time to get carried away…" Horatio reminded her. Looking at her he commented, "You're beautiful Calleigh."

"Maybe you could wear your uniform for me sometime," she playfully inquired as she reached out and touched the service ribbons on his chest. The MDPD uniform was similar to an army officer's dress uniform except in color.

Horatio hugged her close whispering, "I'll just do that Sweetheart." She could see the sadness reflecting from his eyes, even though she'd tried to lighten the mood. It was going to be hard for him to say goodbye to his close friend, but she'd be there to comfort him afterward.

"Kyle will be here tonight. I thought after work the three of us could go out to eat?"

"Sounds nice Handsome. It will be so good to catch up with everything happening in his life right now."

Horatio drove them to the lab and from there he would ride to The Arena with Frank and the other officers. Calleigh and the team went in separate Hummers since she planned to go on to the cemetery, while the others needed to return to the lab.

Later that morning, the service began with the procession of the caskets led by a lone bagpiper, playing the funeral march, _Going Home,_ to announce their entrance. Tom's flag-draped casket was first and as it passed by she saw Horatio's sad expression as he was the lead officer helping to carry the casket down the long aisle to the front. All the pallbearers walked in precision which was amazing considering the weight they carried. After reaching the front, the lone bagpiper was then joined by the MPD regiment of bagpipers and drums and they played until all three caskets were in place.

The eulogies and message by the Burton's pastor brought tears to the eyes of most people sitting near them and Calleigh was no exception. While she was not as close to the chief and his family like Horatio, a service for people taken out of this world in such a horrific manner caused great sorrow and Calleigh could feel her silent tears making their way down her cheeks. All of them knew as police officers, they could face this again as any one of them could be killed any given day. _Amazing Grace, _played by the bagpipes echoed throughout the cavernous building making it sound even more mournful as the service was drawing to a close. Most of the audience of police officers bowed their heads during the entire hymn.

At the cemetery, Calleigh sat near the front under a large tent as a light rain had begun to fall and watched as the caskets were placed over each grave by the pallbearers. The minister gave a short service and then asked for a moment of silence, followed by the somber playing of taps. Calleigh saw Horatio hang his head for a moment, undoubtedly overcome by memories of the past. Then the order was heard for the soldiers and officers to begin the twenty-one gun salute. The firing of the first rounds made Calleigh jump slightly even though she was very accustomed to gunfire, but somehow this was always different. She recalled reacting the same way at Speed's funeral a few years ago, and remembered Horatio taking her hand in his to comfort her.

The last thing was the folding of the flag and once completed, the army officer handed it off to Horatio for him to deliver to Jim. Horatio walked over to Jim, stopped and held the folded flag out for him to take. Then Horatio and Jim embraced in a warm hug and Horatio offered a few words of condolences before turning away and rejoining the other pallbearers to file past the caskets, each laying a rose on all three caskets.

As people were milling around, Calleigh sought out Horatio and found him cornered by Chief Gonzales. She stopped short as she realized it did not seem to be a friendly conversation. After Gonzales walked off, she approached Horatio and saw his clenched jaw and the anger that radiated from his eyes.

"What did he say Horatio?" Calleigh asked as she stopped in front of him.

"Nothing for you to be concerned about Sweetheart. Frank and I will ride back to the lab with you," he softly said as he scanned the crowd for his friend.

At that moment, Horatio felt someone touch his arm, "Lieutenant Caine?"

Horatio turned and saw a nice young man in a suit standing behind him and answered, "Yes."

"Jim Burton asked me to tell you he'd like to meet privately with you in that mausoleum across the road." The man turned and pointed toward the building. "He said it would only take a minute."

"Thank you; tell him I'll be right there."

Calleigh looked puzzled, "Why does he want you to meet him there?"

"I don't know Sweetheart. I'll just be a couple of minutes. Try to corral Frank if you can," he squeezed her hand before walking off.

Calleigh turned her attention to the crowd and spotted Frank across the way talking to other police officers. She began walking toward him to let him know they would be ready as soon as Horatio was back.

Several minutes had passed and most of the crowd had thinned out and left the cemetery. Frank and Calleigh had been standing by the Hummer for a few of those minutes, waiting for Horatio to return.

"How long has it been since he walked over there?" Frank asked Calleigh with a hint of trepidation evident in his tone.

She glanced at her watch, "Almost ten minutes. The young man that gave him the message acted like it was just going to be a short meeting." Pausing for a moment she began, "Actually Frank, I'm starting to feel a little uneasy about this. Do you think we ought to walk over there and check on them?"

"I say we do. C'mon."

They walked up to the building and Frank opened the door to find the hallway empty. Calleigh's heart began racing when they found no sign of Horatio. _What's going on?_

Frank spoke up, "I'll walk out the back door…maybe they're standing out there." He stepped out the door and took a look around. Not one person was in sight nor was there a vehicle parked in the small lot. Frank felt a sinking feeling hit him in his gut. He turned and walked back inside to tell Calleigh, but could only shake his head in the negative when her frightened eyes locked with his. That's when he noticed the cell phone in her hand.

Her voice broke as she held the phone up, "It's Horatio's."

Meanwhile, Horatio was lying in the back of a moving van, tied and gagged as he was semi-conscious trying to fight the effect of whatever had been injected into his arm. His entire body ached from having been tasered, never experiencing the sensation before; he now understood how the criminal felt. It is an excellent way of subduing an individual as it rendered him helpless to fight the syringe plunging into his arm. As he could feel his body betraying him and succumbing to the drug, his last thoughts were that Calleigh would be looking for him.

Horatio could hear noises around him and a man's voice angrily giving out instructions. Confused as to where he was, and why he couldn't move his arms or legs, he gradually began opening his eyes. Then excruciating pain radiated from his side and shot over his entire body and he couldn't stop himself from screaming out in pain.

"ARGH!" after what seemed to be several minutes of sheer mind-blowing pain, he was left panting for breath as sweat rolled down his face and then he heard a voice he hadn't heard in years causing him to abruptly open his eyes.

"Ah, corporal Caine, I'm glad to see we have your full attention. You remember me, yes?"

Horatio stared dumbfounded at the Vietnamese man standing before him. He was older and his face was disfigured, but the recognition was almost instantaneous, it was Chien, the commander of the Vietnamese prison camp where he and the others had been held during the war.

**TBC…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chain of Command**

**Chapter 9**

Horatio weakly commented, "I…thought you were…dead."

Hearty laughter erupted from Chien and his minions. "I'm sure you did." The man bent over and snarled as he put his face within a couple of inches of Horatio's. "Your comrades didn't take me prisoner for long, they turned me over to my army's commanders in a prisoner exchange…I paid the price for your men escaping from my prison and the fact the camp fell into enemy hands. I see the results of my torture every time I look in a mirror." He laughed wickedly, "You don't know torture until you are in the hands of experts. Just to let you know, I picked up a few tips to enhance what you endured during your captivity the first time. I've made your other men pay; now it's your turn Caine. I've waited very patiently for this day."

Horatio didn't blink. He kept his countenance strong, defiant. "Bring it on," he growled.

"We'll just see how long you will be able to say that." He nodded to one of his men who pushed the electric probe into Horatio's bare chest again causing his body to literally lift out of the chair, as it writhed uncontrollably attempting to pull away from the source of pain, his arms and legs pulled hard against the taute restraints as a guttural scream emanated from deep within sounding more like that of a wild animal.

The torture stopped for a brief time giving Horatio a respite to catch his breath before the probe once again touched his skin. This pattern persisted until Horatio finally passed out. Even Chien was impressed with the amount of pain the redhead could endure.

Frank rushed in to the A/V lab, address on a paper giving access to the security cameras and gave it to Trevor, the lab's a/v technician. "We need to examine security camera footage from every street camera surrounding the cemetery. I'd say look for a van, or a large SUV exiting the gates around 11:30 this morning."

"Will do."

"Call me when you've got something," Frank requested before walking out into the hallway in search of Calleigh. Then he felt his cell vibrate in his coat pocket.

"Tripp," he answered curtly.

"Where did you find him? Figures. Ok, see you in a few."

Eric walked out of the trace lab and Frank stopped him, "Hey Delko." Frank quickly closed the distance between them and exclaimed, "Patrol just called in, they found Phan out in West Flagler. They're on the way in." The two men continued walking down the hall as Eric turned his head toward Frank and said,

"I checked on Jerry Latham's whereabouts since he was cut loose. I verified he returned to Atlanta so he's not connected with H's disappearance."

Frank responded, "I'll bet you money Phan is connected. That's what Horatio believed…that the Burtons were murdered by someone connected to their time in Nam."

Natalia stuck her head out the door of the DNA lab. "Eric, Frank…you need to see this."

Eric looked inquisitively toward her as she explained,

"It took some time, but I finally found the information H requested."

The two men focused on the computer screen displaying a newspaper article from the Chicago Sentinel dated October 15, 2010, _**Councilman Dies after Hit and Run**__, Mike Gamble, a well-liked Chicago city councilman, was struck by a car last night and has died at the Buena Vista Medical Center. Witnesses told police Gamble had just reached the middle of the street as he was approaching his vehicle when a fast moving car suddenly appeared from the darkness and struck Gamble, then sped away_. _Police have very few leads concerning the incident._ _Councilman Gamble was a POW during the Vietnam War and had served his district of Lincoln Park for the past twenty years…._

Eric felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him. When he could finally speak, he looked at both Natalia and Frank. "You know what this means…Horatio is the last survivor of men that were in his group from that POW camp. We need to do a search and find out who was connected to that place."

"I'll get started on that," Natalia offered.

"Have either of you seen Calleigh?" Frank inquired.

"She was here a few minutes ago," Natalia answered. "Frank, she's fragile right now. She's putting up a strong front, but I can tell she's on the verge of collapse."

Frank broke eye contact and stared out into the hallway for a few moments before turning back answering, "They're no good without the other. We haven't got much time before…" he hung his head and let out a worried huff and then walked out.

As he walked through the door leading to the indoor firing range, someone was firing repetitively without pausing. He knew who that someone was. When the gunfire stopped, he approached Calleigh's back and heard her sobs as she griped the shelf in front of her.

"Cal…" Calleigh spun around, her eyes red and puffy from crying. She then pulled her top lip into her mouth as her bottom lip quivered,

"Oh Frank," she cried before collapsing into his arms. No words needed to be exchanged. Each could feel the other's pain. The big Texan just held his best friend's wife until her body stopped racking from her deep sobs.

"Hey," Frank softly said as her sobs had slowed to a whimper. Easing her back, but still holding her in his strong arms for fear she might collapse in front of his eyes. "We're going to find him Calleigh. Patrol is bringing Phan in right now. I'm going to interrogate him with Eric's help. I'm sure he knows who did this and I'm going to make damn sure he tells me." Calleigh nodded her head and felt a small glimmer of hope at that news and began wiping the tears off her cheeks with a shaky hand.

Calleigh rode back upstairs with Frank in the elevator and rejoined the team. As soon as they walked out into the hall, Trevor from the A/V lab rushed up,

"Detective Tripp, I found where the camera on the 69th avenue exit picked up a van leaving the cemetery at 11:32 this morning. It was not marked, just a plain white van you'd see most any day."

"Great, did you get a tag number?"

"I did." The man handed Frank a piece of paper. He thanked the young man and he quickly took the information to Eric in trace with Calleigh accompanying him.

"Delko…got a tag number of a white van that left the cemetery this morning after the service." Eric took the paper and desperately hoped this would be what they needed to start their search for Horatio. He keyed in the number, then sat back on the stool and waited for the computer screen to reveal the record.

The information suddenly materialized on the screen. The van belonged to a landscaping company in Coral Gables. Owner of the company listed was a Mike Thergen.

"I think we need to go have a talk with the owner," Eric spat.

As the three of them walked out of trace, they met Assistant Chief Gonzales. "Racing to a fire?" he asked sarcastically.

"We've uncovered some information that might lead us to the whereabouts of Lieutenant Caine," Eric explained.

"Is that so? All three of you need to go? Mrs. Caine…" the name obviously grating on his nerves by the tone of his voice, "In your _husband's_ absence, are you not in charge of the crime lab? Shouldn't you stay here to "mind the fort" so to speak?"

"I am in charge Chief Gonzales, but when warranted, I go out with the team, just as Horatio has always done."

Gonzales looked even more irritated hearing her speak of her superior by first name. "I know Chief Gomez warned the both of you about carrying out your plans to marry. The fact that you somehow persuaded the Director to approve your union, changes nothing. I want to warn you that this matter can be taken to the mayor and city council and the chief and I plan to do just that."

Frank and Eric saw the fire radiate from Calleigh's eyes, but she gathered herself and to their surprise with a calm voice responded to the threat, "Do what you feel is necessary, but nothing will change what has been done."

"We'll see," Gonzales spouted before walking away, unaware of the blonde's angry glare.

Twenty minutes later, the two CSIs along with Detective Tripp, approached the door of the small building marked "Landscape Renovations." As they stepped inside, there was no mistaking the fact that more than landscaping was conducted from this location. Two of the men behind the counter were wanted felons and the third made a sudden move to bolt out the back, but Frank already had his weapon trained on him. The men had been so deep in conversation; they failed to notice the approaching trio until it was too late.

"MDPD, HANDS IN THE AIR WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!" – Frank bellowed. The other two men were quickly subdued and uniform officers escorted them out in cuffs to waiting patrol cars.

Frank asked the other man his name as he was cuffing him. The man winced as the handcuffs dug into his skin snapping, "Mike Thergen. You can't just come in here and arrest me for no reason."

"Oh we have a reason…for starters, harboring fugitives is a felony," Frank assured the man.

"Fugitives? I didn't know they were wanted. I hired them to cut yards."

"Your mistake. You should perform background checks before you hire. Take him," Frank told the waiting officers.

Eric began performing a search on the company's computer as Calleigh watched. "There're some encrypted files on here. We need to get this to Trevor."

"I'm going to search the van," Calleigh stated, "Frank can help me. Go ahead and take the computer back to the lab. We'll come as soon as we get through."

Horatio had no idea how long it'd been since he was taken from the cemetery. Pain took away the ability to concentrate. In some ways that was a blessing, but he did remember the electric probe. Suddenly, realizing he was being moved, he forced his eyes to open slightly, even though his eyelids felt like concrete. Then he felt a rope slip around his right wrist and at that moment, he became aware he was lying on the floor. The man jerked the rope tight causing Horatio's head to lurch upward then slam back to the floor as the rope cut into his flesh. He tried to writhe under the pressure of another man's grip, but was limited in his movement.

"Nice to have you join us again," Chien growled.

Horatio watched in horror as the other end of the rope was thrown over a couple of rafters in the ceiling of the room. He remembered the torture technique from his captivity in Vietnam. Back then, their arms would be folded behind their back, with their hands ending up behind their neck as parachute cord would be tightly wrapped around their body, keeping their arms in place. Then cord would be tied around both thumbs and they would be hoisted from rafters to hang by their thumbs until both shoulders separated from the weight of their bodies. He was confused and alarmed when he realized the rope was tied around his right wrist. Then two men began to pull him off the floor and as he ascended the pain in his right shoulder was tremendous. He grunted, but refused to scream out; determined not give his captor the satisfaction. Chien ordered the men to leave Horatio hanging by his one arm for several minutes, attempting to force the man to cry out in defeat, but he got no such verbal confirmation.

Horatio could feel the intense pain of his shoulder separating from the weight of his body, but after a few minutes, it actually began to ease as his entire arm became numb, along with his shoulder. He brought to mind the technique he'd learned long ago, keep his mind focused on something pleasant. He thought about his wedding night, about Calleigh lying in his arms until he began to fade into darkness.

**TBC….**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chain of Command**

**Chapter 10**

Calleigh was inside the van with a small UV light looking for blood traces. She drew in a sharp breath when the light picked up a small amount of blood on the floor. With a swab, she touched the blood, and realized it still had some stickiness left which immediately told her it had not been there long. Trying to hold back her tears, she dropped the swab in an envelope to carry back to the lab. Next she began looking for other body fluids such as saliva. When criminals were holding someone, they invariably left behind traces of DNA because they are so caught up in the moment, they're not aware their body is leaving clues behind. The last procedure she performed was lifting fingerprints from the edges of the doors and within the cab itself. Exiting the van after she was satisfied she had collected all the evidence needed, with kit in hand she walked toward Frank who was standing near a patrol car.

Frank watched apprehensively as Calleigh approached. "Finished?"

Somberly she answered, "I found more than enough."

As she and Frank entered the reception area of the lab to pick up their messages that came in while they were out, she heard a familiar voice approaching from behind.

"Calleigh…what's going on? I heard on the news that Dad's missing."

Turning around, Calleigh saw the frightened look on Kyle's face. She instantly began admonishing herself for not calling him, but after Horatio disappeared she was too distraught to think clearly.

"Um, Kyle," Calleigh began hesitantly, "Kyle, your dad disappeared after the graveside service. He was kidnapped." Her brief statement caused tears to well in her eyes as she watched the confusion overtake the young man. She reached out and put her hand on Kyle's arm to reassure him, "We're doing everything we can to find him Kyle." He wrapped his arms around her, and hugged her; greatly aware she was having difficulty even discussing the situation.

"I know you are…I know his team is." Leaning back he asked, "Will the kidnappers call for a ransom?"

She shook her head no and turned her head to look out the large glass front of the room as her tears threatened to fall. "No…it's not that type of…" her voice quivered and Frank finished her sentence.

"Kyle, your dad was kidnapped by someone from his past wanting revenge."

"From a case?"

Frank then wondered if Horatio had ever told his son about his serving in the Army during Vietnam.

"Kyle," Calleigh interjected having recovered enough to suggest, "let me drop this evidence by the DNA lab and I'll explain everything."

"Can I go to dad's office?" He asked with a pleading expression.

"Sure," Calleigh answered, "we'll go together."

Calleigh turned and told the receptionist that Kyle would be with her in Horatio's office.

Sitting in Horatio's office, Calleigh told Kyle all about Horatio's time in Vietnam. The young man was stunned. He stared into Calleigh's eyes, and then looked away.

"Why hasn't he told me about his service? Then I would have understood better why he was not happy when I signed up."

"Your Dad is a very private man…I know you realize that. The only reason he told me was because of the Burton's murder. Listen, I need to go check on the progress of the evidence we collected. Will you be alright?"

Kyle shook his head that he would be, then suddenly asked, "Can I stay in Dad's office? I just feel close to him here."

Calleigh smiled slightly, fully understanding his feelings, "Sure. I'll be back by after a while."

Natalia looked up as Calleigh entered the DNA lab. "Just finishing up running tests on the blood from the van." Calleigh shook her head in understanding. She sat down heavily on a stool and put her head in her hand, rubbing her forehead.

"Cal, I know this has to be hard on you." Calleigh's response was to sit up straight and take a deep breath.

"It is Nat. Every time I allow myself to think about what may be going on with him, I just want to sit down and cry, but the CSI side of me knows the best thing to do is to work with the evidence. You know what he's always said, 'follow the evidence'. We can't afford to let ourselves be distracted." Natalia shook her head agreeing with her friend.

"Here we go," Natalia said as she waited for the printer to complete the job. Her face fell slightly before she realized it and she quickly changed her expression.

"What does it show?" Calleigh asked as she held out her hand and took the paper. Her hand flew to her mouth as she gasped at the information, but she had already told herself when she found the blood it was probably Horatio's.

"At least it's a small amount. What caught my eye was a trace of sodium thiopental with the blood. It didn't originate in his blood, but was secondary, suggesting it dripped into the blood droplet on the floor."

"How did they subdue him though to inject the fast acting barbiturate before unconsciousness took over? Horatio's a strong man; he would have fought off his attackers if physically possible."

"They had to have subdued him in some way…Taser maybe?" Natalia suggested. Calleigh shrugged in response.

It was late, 7:00 in the evening and Calleigh sat down at Horatio's desk in his chair. Calleigh could feel his arms around her as she sat there. She fully understood Kyle's comment earlier about sensing Horatio's presence here. Kyle had left after a couple of hours and told her he'd see her later. With everything else going on, she worried about the young man; he was strong, but impetuous. So much like his father, except for the tendency for hastiness, she smiled thinking, _Horatio may have been exactly like Kyle when he was young, but age has a way of slowing down your impulsive reactions._

So lost in thought, she never heard the door open nor saw the young man enter. "Calleigh," Kyle called softly, "let's go home."

"I can't Kyle. I need to stay here…I can't go to that house without Horatio." Kyle diverted his eyes to the floor.

"Believe me, I understand, but…"

"You go…take our car," she offered as she retrieved the keys from her purse.

About that time Frank knocked on the door and walked in and sat down in a chair in front of the desk totally exhausted.

Fear gripped Calleigh, but she had to know, "Phen didn't talk?" Frank looked first at Calleigh, then at Kyle's confused expression and shook his head no.

"He knows something Cal. I could just feel it. When the two fugitives passed by the room, Phen's eyes briefly reflected recognition before he caught himself, but when Thergen passed, fear passed over Phen's eyes as if he'd seen a ghost. The only thing I could do was to leave him with the impression that Thergen was gonna talk and receive a lighter sentence, but he could beat him to it if he'd tell us what he knew. I had Phen put on ice to let him mull that thought over. Hopefully that will persuade him to give up something."

Horatio slowly became aware that he was lying on a wood platform, with his arms and legs secured with restraints; his right hand was swollen, while his arm and shoulder continually throbbed with every beat of his heart. Only semi-conscious he was still feeling the results in his body from slamming into the floor. Chien's men had untied the ropes holding him suspended several feet above and let him fall, the impact abruptly rousing him from the darkness.

In his conscious moments Horatio repeated a line from a song's lyrics in his mind over and over to help stay focused, _"my head's in the clouds whenever you're around; till the end my heart belongs to you."_ At one point he asked himself,_ is this the end?_ _No…it can't be. I finally found my true love_. _I have Kyle…two people I must live for. I can't let them down. _

Suddenly he realized Chien was standing over him. "I've softened in my old age Caine…I'm actually going to let you rest a short time before we begin again. At dawn, you will understand why you'll need strength because that's when the real fun begins."

Horatio drifted out of the darkness, back to consciousness, but kept his eyes closed. He felt the restraints being loosened around his legs, then his wrists as he was struggling to regain his wits. He felt that this might be his only opportunity to try and escape, although he wasn't confident he had enough stamina to fight off more than one at a time, but with any luck this might be the only man in the small room with him.

A strong hand gathered the front of his t-shirt and pulled Horatio upright and the man pulling was unprepared for what happened next. Horatio swung his left fist with all his might and made contact against the man's temple, instantly knocking him out. Even Horatio was surprised that he was successful. The action zapped a great deal of Horatio's strength and he realized it when it was requiring tremendous effort to push himself off the wood bed with only his left hand. He took the time to sit for a few seconds to hurriedly prepare for what was sure to come. Chien's other helpers. _How am I going to manage to subdue them? Guess it will come to me as I go. I've got to try. I'm really not going to survive if I stay here._

Horatio had just propped himself flush against the wall beside the door to the room when he saw it begin to open. Letting the man partially enter, Horatio slammed his left fist against the man's head, but this time it was just a glancing blow. The man staggered in shock, but quickly recovered while Horatio lost his balance and fell across the other man lying prone on the floor.

"You son-of-a-bitch," the man screamed, and then spouted a string of other expletives as he roughly grasped Horatio and jerked him up and punched him in the kidney. The blow made Horatio's knees buckle, but the man was strong and kept him from falling out of reach as another man stepped in and with a solid wood baton struck Horatio in the mid-section a couple of times until a command was shouted, "STOP!"

"YOU IDIOTS! He won't be in any shape for our game!" Chien screamed and with one swift kick to the kneecap of the man wielding the baton, caused the man to drop the baton and instantly fall to the concrete floor griping his knee in agony.

Then Chien turned to the one holding Horatio ordering him to put the redhead down on the bed. The man Horatio hit initially got to his feet and suddenly lunged at Horatio, still in the other man's grasp, his fist made contact with the redhead's mouth. Horatio's blood splattered against the nearby wall as the man holding him let go allowing Horatio to fall down in a heap onto the wooden bed. The impact jarred Horatio enough that for a moment he almost lost consciousness.

Chien was furious. "Pick him up and put him in the van. We've been here too long already. Time to go to the Glades."

Not one team member had gone home. They stayed, hoping to find the clue leading them to Horatio's location. Calleigh, Frank and Kyle were still sitting in Horatio's office later that night when an anxious Walter appeared at the door. "Sarge, Phen wants to meet with you."

Frank's eyes darted to Calleigh's and for a brief moment they exchanged a fleeting sense of hope.

"Does that mean he's going to tell us where Dad is?" Kyle asked expectantly.

"Let's hope so," Frank replied as he walked quickly out of the office, headed for the interrogation rooms.

Eric was waiting on the detective and after the big man stopped outside the door of room #3, Eric relayed, "He's nervous…but I think he's ready to cut a deal." Frank nodded his head as he opened the door and he and Eric stepped inside, closing the blinds afterward, blocking anyone's view.

**TBC…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chain of Command**

**Chapter 11**

The door of the interrogation room exploded open as Frank was punching in a number on his cell, "I want all available units out to the old Franklin warehouse on Northwest 96th avenue. Possible officer hostage situation – get full SWAT."

Eric was immediately behind the big detective calling Calleigh's number. "Calleigh…meet us at the Hummers; we've got a possible location on H." Eric encountered Ryan and Natalia in the hallway and quickly explained the information given them, then he poked his head into trace and called Walter.

Calleigh disconnected with Eric immediately, then turned to a sleepy Kyle and told him, "We might have a lead on Horatio. I need to go."

Kyle jumped up off the sofa begging, "Can I go?" His eyes full of hope.

"Kyle…it would be against procedure to let a civilian go along," she answered as she quickly clipped on her badge and weapon.

"But Calleigh…this concerns Dad, _please?_"

Against her better judgment she caved as they walked out of Horatio's office. "You'll have to ride in a patrol car…AND promise me you will stay put in the car when we get to the location. Can you do that?"

"I promise. Thanks Calleigh," he softly answered. She understood why he needed to go, but just hoped she had not made a mistake.

They made good time out to the area west of Miami International Airport, mainly due to the fact that the morning rush had not yet begun. It was 4 o'clock in the morning when Phen decided to cut a deal and escape the death penalty. Calleigh and Kyle rode with Frank in his car and the high-speed ride was silent, each battling their individual feelings of apprehensiveness as to what situation they would find.

Frank's gruff voice finally broke the silence as he angrily muttered, "The damn son-of-a-bitch has been holding him right under our noses!" He continued, "If the city would start a program to demolish old warehouses, it would sure make our jobs easier!"

As the unmarked car slowed to make the turn into the warehouse area, Frank looked in the rear-view mirror to the back seat and threatened, "Kyle if I see you so much as standing outside this car, I swear I will arrest you and haul you back in handcuffs. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir."

"I'm not about to have anything happen to another Caine." Calleigh turned and smiled slightly at the big man, knowing how protective he could be toward those he cared about.

The large SWAT van had parked about a hundred yards back from the large building and the commander was outside of the vehicle with his men, scanning the area as Frank stopped the car near them. The team following in the Hummers stopped behind Frank's car.

Everyone walked toward the commander and Frank spoke up in a quiet voice, "How's your team going to handle this one?"

The man began, "First my men are going to move closer with the thermal imaging device to locate the positions and number of persons inside, then they will relay the information back to me and we'll go from there. Thank God it's a relatively small building as warehouses go."

The two men with the device silently and swiftly made their way closer to the building using scrap metal piles as cover. After a few minutes a communication was made to the commander, "All clear. No images." The commander sagged after hearing the message.

Frank and the rest of the team looked alarmed at the man's reaction. "Bill, what'd they find?" Frank asked.

Directing his gaze off in the distance before he turned to the anxious group he said, "Nothing. Nobody is in there."

Frank quickly turned and angrily paced a few steps off to the side, hands on his hips as Calleigh stood frozen in disbelief. Eric shouted an expletive as he spun around to face the others behind him. They waited for an all clear before moving in to gather any evidence.

The SWAT commander approached Frank asking, "Any chance you got a bad tip?"

Frank glared and then huffed loudly as he replied, "If the bastard knows what's good for him, it better not have been."

After a few minutes, the SWAT officers called an 'all clear'. Calleigh lead the rest into the building. The first thing they noticed was a long rope lying in the center of the large room. Eric and Natalia walked over to it and then stared in disbelief when they noticed blood on the rope. Eric swallowed hard and sank down on one knee as he picked up the rope with a gloved hand, staring at the blood. At that moment, everyone heard a scream from one of the small rooms off to the side.

Natalia entered the room first and gasped. There was blood on the far wall and on the wooden platform flush with the wall. Then she saw them – restraints. Her heart sank. Natalia looked at Calleigh who was standing next to the platform; her face covered with her hands, her body was noticeably trembling as she sobbed. Natalia walked over to her friend and wrapped her in a hug.

"Oh Nat," Calleigh barely managed to say through her tears. All the other team members had come to the room to find out what was discovered; each froze with shock.

Eric broke the brief silence as he instructed Ryan and Walter to go outside and scan the immediate area around the building. They had to find out if any evidence was left directing them to where Chien had taken Horatio.

It wasn't long before Ryan rushed back inside with an evidence bag holding some dirt as he walked up to Eric, "I found some distinctive dirt that I'm pretty sure could have only come from one place – Coots Bay in the Everglades. I won't know for sure until I get back to the lab and..."

"Forget the lab, I don't think H has that much time left," he whispered low in case Calleigh was within earshot. "How do you know the mud came from Coots Bay?"

"Because I've been fishing there a few times," Ryan answered, looking firmly into Eric's eyes. "And I get the same mud on my tires."

The dark blue van began to slow as it approached the turnoff leading to Coots Bay and the airboat waiting for them. The rough road had caused Horatio to open his eyes, but the van was solid paneled, keeping him from observing where they were. The condition of the road gave him a good clue that they were definitely not on a city street, _most likely the Everglades_ he thought.

Their momentum stopped and the large door on the back of the van opened as the two large men jerked him up and roughly escorted him out the back to where Chien was standing waiting for them by an airboat.

"Strap him in a seat. We need to go. The sun will bring people out." Chien then glanced to the small rental office when a light turned on.

The three men, with their prisoner, glided through the water and marshlands with ease on the swift moving airboat. In less than twenty minutes they were nearing their destination – Oyster Bay. Judging by the lush foliage, Horatio realized they were in the southern most section of the Everglades. _Now I'm really concerned. This area is rarely used by fishermen or anyone for that matter._ His thoughts diverted to Calleigh, _Sweetheart I hope you realize how happy you've made me the last few months, I just wish I could tell you again in person, but it doesn't look as if I'll get the chance._ _Kyle, I'm so proud of you. Take care of yourself son and take care of Calleigh for me._

Lost in thought, Horatio didn't realize the boat had stopped until a large hand roughly unfastened the shoulder harness that was keeping him upright. The man hit Horatio's right shoulder and the contact made Horatio moan out loud. After the initial pain subsided and his breathing slowed, Horatio quickly glanced around. The place looked vaguely familiar to him, but he couldn't be certain if it was Oyster Bay. _If I'm right, this area per square mile has more alligators than any other section of the park; and the densest foliage._

"Bring him," Chien ordered.

As the big man pulled him up out of the seat, Horatio gritted his teeth determined not to scream out. Once off the boat, the man pushed him along with the barrel of a large caliber rifle. Horatio, trying to hold his right arm with his left hand, could already feel what little strength he had left beginning to fade as he was forced to walk. Suddenly they reached a clearing and Chien turned and smiled in the wicked way which Horatio remembered from his time in the POW camp.

"Let me explain the game we are about to play, Corporal Caine. Years ago, you worked so hard to escape my camp, let's see how anxious you are to escape from me this time. I'm letting you go and I'm even providing you with a gun."

Horatio looked skeptical at the old Vietnamese man standing in front of him. Chien chuckled and explained further, "Oh I'm not giving you the gun here, see that path?" Horatio followed the man's gaze to his right. "About twenty-five yards down, there is a 9mm pistol in a red metal box. Use your ammo wisely; the only bullets I have given you are in the gun. We are going to play a little cat and mouse. You're the mouse and the three of us are the cat," he laughed heartedly and then added, "It should be fun." The man's laughter suddenly stopped and his voice turned serious, "Your time begins…_now_."

Horatio finally made it to the spot where he saw the box. Already winded, he sat down for a couple of minutes and opened the box, hampered with only partial use of his right hand; he lifted the pistol out with his left hand to inspect it. Then he studied the area surrounding him, plotting the direction he should go. _Chien thinks I'll be handicapped using my left hand to shoot; a fatal mistake. The academy trained us to accurately fire a gun with either hand – for our protection. I've never been in a situation before where I needed to use it - until now._

Frank immediately called the captain of patrol and explained where they believed Horatio was taken. They had to obtain permission to pursue outside of their jurisdiction. Knowing that was just formality, protecting them if this went before a judge; he quickly received the permission and a promise of backup. Then he made a call to the Coast Guard for a medical helicopter to meet them at Coots Bay. He just hoped that it wouldn't be needed, but wasn't willing to risk his friend's life by not calling for it.

Turning to Eric and Calleigh, Frank exclaimed, "We need to go now. If Ryan is right, and we're assuming he is, we may not have long before they disappear into the jungle down there. It's pretty dense. Calleigh, I think you and Natalia need to return to the lab with Kyle. This won't be any place for women – it's a bad area."

As Calleigh wiped an errant tear from her face she strongly rebuffed his suggestion. "NO…" her eyes flared, "I'm going with you to find Horatio. Natalia can take Kyle back…I can handle it Frank; remember, I grew up around bayous."

"Let's go. We'll use the Hummer and let Nat take Kyle and the evidence back to the lab in your car," Eric suggested.

Arriving in what seemed to be record time at the turn off for Coots Bay, they noticed a dark colored van parked at the dock for rental airboats. By this time the attendant was on duty and they all walked over to the small building.

Frank showed the man his badge and then asked, "Did you have an airboat rental early this morning?"

"Haven't had one this morning, but had one reservation made yesterday afternoon for an early morning fishing trip today. They came in and took off right after I got here."

Eric immediately asked, "Did you see which direction they were headed when they left?"

"Did; left here going northwest toward Oyster Bay. Told the man yesterday, that's where they'd find some good fishing."

Calleigh was hesitant to ask, but she had to know if Horatio was still alive. "Did you notice a redheaded man in the party?"

"Yeah, but he looked like he was sick. Two of the other men had to almost carry him to the boat. I thought he must really want to fish bad to come out here feeling like he looked." Calleigh quickly looked down, attempting to control her tears. _Please God just let him be alive._

Frank asked the man for keys to a boat that was ready to go then inquired, "How many men were there?"

As the man handed the keys to Frank he answered, "Four, if you count the sick man. They had their guns too. Like I told'em yesterday, that area is loaded with gators and snakes." Calleigh drew in a sharp breath and shivered.

Seemed to Horatio he'd not gotten very far before he had to stop and prop himself against a tree, out of breath. It felt like he'd been walking and stumbling for over an hour since this whole thing started. To his dismay, dizziness had set in too, which he sure didn't need right now. As he rested, he realized sweat was pouring off his face and his shirt was soaked. All the movement had caused the pain in his hand and shoulder to greatly increase. _Come on_ _Caine, if you want to try and get out of this mess, use your head, you are in no condition to out run them._ Then just a few yards off to his left, he heard the sound of someone easing through the bushes. Knowing there was more than likely one to his right, he continued straight ahead, but figured by now, he was far enough ahead to begin doubling back.

Chien and his men were audibly connected by small transmitters, enabling them to share what they heard and saw. Suddenly, his man to the right screamed horribly, so loud it was probably heard a mile away.

Chien immediately called to him, "Hector…what's going on?"

The only response was another garbled, terrifying scream, begging for help. Then silence. Horatio heard it and figured the way the man screamed, he'd found a gator. Satisfied he was safe to continue on; he now only had two men to deal with. Resting again, Horatio began thinking it was time to set a trap. He would draw the other men to him. Moving as close as he dared to where he had determined the other man was located, he deliberately made noise that he was sure could be heard, then positioned himself in some thick foliage about 10 yards away and waited.

Just as he thought, the man appeared in just a few minutes. Horatio raised the gun in his left hand, aimed and when the man cleared the trees, fired. The impact caused the man to squeeze off a round into the air, as his rifle sailed upward before he fell to the ground on his back. Horatio knew he only had a few seconds to move before Chien would come, so he began struggling to pull himself to his feet. At that moment, a strong wave of dizziness struck causing him to fall against a tree on his right side. The pain was so excruciating he couldn't stop the loud, deep moan from escaping his lips. The trouble was, Chien was not as far away as Horatio thought.

Frank and the CSIs had just arrived at the spot where they saw the other airboat positioned just out of the water. As they stepped off their boat they heard the terrifying scream and began to spread out and walk quickly and cautiously toward the area where the scream had come. Then after only a few minutes, a gunshot rang out. Picking up their pace, they stayed in visual contact with each other as they pushed their way through the thick foliage.

Chien silently made his way through the trees, cautiously approaching the area where the gunshot had originated. Then he saw the redhead; struggling to get to his feet. Not satisfied to just shoot him from where he stood, he wanted to let the American know he had failed this time to make it to freedom.

Horatio opened his eyes enough that he saw Chien approaching. Raising the gun that was in his left hand, Chien fired before Horatio could squeeze off a shot. Horatio felt nothing for a few seconds, and then the unmistakable burning pain like fire cut its way through his lower abdomen. The terrific pain caused him to fall on his back against the trunk of the large tree and slide down to the ground, still in an upright position.

Chien moved closer, smiling as he taunted, "You surprised me Caine. I had no idea you'd last so long. You impressed me and saved me the trouble of eliminating the witnesses."

Suddenly there was a noise to their right and Chien automatically turned his attention toward the sound and away from Horatio. Horatio, his arm shaking raised his gun and fired. To his astonishment, the bullet struck Chien in the chest, just as the man turned back to face him. The look on the older man's face reflected the shock that he'd underestimated the redheaded man's stamina. He began to try to talk, but fell lifeless on his face. Horatio collapsed back against the tree as darkness was threatening to overtake him. Smiling to himself he thought _the chain of command just shifted._

Then he heard her voice. _Surely I'm hallucinating. Calleigh couldn't be here. _Then he heard her call his name again, and with great effort he forced his eyes to open enough that he realized she was beside him, touching him.

"Calleigh…" he called in a barely audible whisper.

"Horatio, don't talk. You're safe. You're going to be alright," she cooed as she stroked his warm face, and tenderly pushed his hair back, attempting to comfort her husband while she felt tears cascading down her cheeks.

**A/N: Hang on - Horatio's not out of the "woods", just yet! **

**TBC…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chain of Command**

**Chapter 12**

**Sorry I've been so long updating, but have been under the weather and had to be put in the hospital for a few days. ****I appreciate your patience and reviews****! Unlike the writers on the show, Horatio will not be able to chase criminals as if nothing happened to him in my story…just makes more sense that he would react as anyone else when in this type of trouble!**

Calleigh and Kyle sat in silence in the waiting room off of the surgical suites anticipating an update on Horatio's condition. The rest of the team had wanted to stay and wait, but she told them the best way they could help Horatio was to keep the lab on an even keel and handle the work that she was sure had built up in their absence. Frank had told her he would come by later to check on them.

It had been four hours since Horatio had been whisked into the ER from the Coast Guard helicopter. Calleigh couldn't help allowing her mind to think back over that horrific ride to the hospital. _Horatio had writhed in pain strapped down to the gurney, pulling against the restraints until suddenly he took one last gasp of air and then fell deathly silent as the alarms on the heart monitor signaled he'd gone into cardiac arrest. The medic had quickly shocked Horatio's heart back into a weak rhythm and then radioed the pilot asking for an ETA. At the time, thankfully, they were less than five minutes from the hospital, but he had requested that the pilot put on the afterburners, saying he was not sure how long he could keep Horatio stable._

Kyle looked over at the blonde and saw the tortured expression on her face. Quietly he reached over and squeezed her arm lightly as he said, "Calleigh, don't…Dad will make it, he's got to. Think positive; he's strong."

Calleigh looked up at the young man's worried expression and tried to give him a smile through her tears, but fell short. She sat up and took a deep breath, wiping the tears from her face with a tissue responded, "You're right…he's going to make it." Kyle wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she felt as if it were Horatio she was leaning on. Kyle wondered in his encouragement if he was trying to convince himself as well.

After another 45 minutes of waiting, Kyle impatiently jumped to his feet and loudly exclaimed, "Why hasn't someone given us an update? What's happening to Dad?" He asked no one in particular, and then began pacing across the room rubbing his neck. Frank walked in and sat down by Calleigh while he observed Kyle's nervous pacing.

"I take it no further news on Horatio yet?" Frank inquired in a low voice.

"Not for a while now. It's got us both concerned," Calleigh answered with a soft, strained voice.

Another hour passed before a doctor dressed in scrubs, with perspiration dampened hair about his face, emerged through the double doors from the surgery area. He was a tall young, dark headed man with a kind face, but the weariness and apprehension was evident on that kind face.

As he approached the group he softly asked, "Mrs. Caine? I'm Dr. Hank Moore. You must be the Lieutenant's son Kyle," Doctor Moore asked as the young man had walked up beside him and began shaking Kyle's hand. Kyle nodded with a frightened expression.

"How's my Dad?"

Calleigh looked up into the doctor's eyes and fear paralyzed her, but managed a weak, "Is he going to be…alright?"

"He's out of surgery and in recovery where he'll be monitored for the next hour or so. He made it through surgery fairly well. I say fairly because it was a difficult procedure addressing the abdominal wound."

Calleigh felt the tears begin their slow descent down her cheeks as her hand flew to her mouth. She gathered her courage to ask, "Did you…um…did you have to remove anything?"

The doctor understood what she meant and quickly answered, "Only a six inch section of his colon. He'll be normal. A person can actually lose more than that and still not require an appliance. My concern is the peritonitis that was present from the leaking of bacteria into his abdominal cavity. I cleaned up as much as I could, but there's a great possibility I missed some. If he survives the next 24 hours it will be a good sign. The major hindrance was his blood loss due to significant internal bleeding which was the reason that he coded on the way here. We administered replacement blood before and during surgery and then were careful to cauterize as we went to keep blood loss at a minimum. I called in another surgeon to handle the shoulder damage and if I may, I'd like to ask you what happened to tear ligaments so badly and suffer a broken wrist as well?"

Calleigh couldn't answer after the doctor's explanation so Frank stepped in. "Best we can figure doc, he was suspended by a rope tied around his wrist for some time causing the damage."

"But we found indication it had happened to him before."

Frank hung his head, and then looked up at the young man as he clenched his jaw answering, "He was a POW in Vietnam." The young doctor sat up straight and nodded his head that he understood.

"Will my husband…be able to return to duty?" Calleigh asked in a small, hesitant voice.

"I believe he will, but not anytime soon. I'm thinking more like six months if all goes well. He will be physically weak for some time from the gunshot wound itself and will have to keep that arm in a sling for at least a month. I know he's right-handed and I'm ordering physical therapy to begin as soon as he recovers enough stamina to endure it. I understand he will have to pass a department physical to be reinstated to duty and we will work hard toward getting him re-qualified."

"Can we see him?"

"I know you are anxious to, but give us another hour to get him into a room in ICU, and then I'll only allow one person to sit with him. Any more questions you'd like to ask me?"

Calleigh shook her head in the negative and then softly said, "Thank you Dr. Moore. Take good care of him; he's a very special man."

The young doctor smiled as he answered, "I know he is. Believe me, we will take very good care of the Lieutenant, don't you worry about that. Why don't all of you take a break; you don't have to hang around in here, if you'll give me your cell phone number, I'll call you after we get him settled in ICU. You could get something to eat. Believe it or not, our cafeteria serves pretty good food."

Calleigh gave the doctor her number and then he disappeared back behind the double doors, back into the surgical area. She turned and looked at Kyle and Frank asking, "Are either of you hungry?"

"Not really," Kyle shook his head no, while Frank continued, "but we can get a cup of coffee and a little something I suppose. You're going to need to keep your strength up Cal to stay with him. C'mon, let's see if the doc was correct about their eating place." Frank then helped Calleigh to her feet and she looped her arms in both Frank's and Kyle's as they began walking toward the bank of elevators. As they walked, she called the lab to give the team an update on Horatio and to ask how things were going.

Sitting in the cafeteria as they pushed food around on their plates she reached over with her free hand and gently squeezed Frank's arm. "Thank you for staying with us Frank. It means more to me than you know."

"Hey, I love that stubborn redhead too. Besides, heads would roll if he ever found out you and Kyle were waiting here alone," the big man chuckled, trying to lighten their mood. He was glad to hear a soft laugh come from Calleigh, but Kyle's sad expression didn't change.

Then suddenly a familiar voice cried out, "Calleigh…Kyle, and Frank what's going on?" It was Alexx. She was fast approaching their table with a cup of coffee in her hand, dressed in scrubs.

"Alexx," Calleigh excitedly called out as she quickly stood to welcome her dear friend with a hug. "We thought you were out of town all week."

"I was for most of it. Henry went with me to a medical seminar in San Francisco. We just arrived back this afternoon and this place was short-handed in the ER so, I agreed to come in. Why are all of you here?" Her eyes darted to each of the three people at the table. "Has something happened to Horatio?"

"Alexx, Horatio was tortured and then was shot, in his abdomen. It's pretty bad." Tears welled in Calleigh's eyes as she relayed the information.

Alexx glanced over at Frank and noticed the concern evident in his eyes as she pulled Calleigh into another hug. "Oh Sugar, I'm so sorry. Where is he?"

"He…he's out of surgery…in recovery now," Calleigh answered haltingly through her tears. "Will you check on him Alexx?" Calleigh asked as she pulled out of her friend's embrace and began wiping tears off her face with a shaky hand.

"On my way Sugar," she then looked over at Frank. "Are you going to be able to stay with them Frank?"

"Right here; I don't have any place else I need to be." Alexx nodded her head and reached out and squeezed his arm. "I'll look in on him Calleigh and call you, ok? You stay strong Sugar," she finished as she patted Calleigh's arm. Alexx then walked over to Kyle who was staring blankly at the tabletop and whispered, "Your Dad's a strong man Kyle, I'm confident he'll be alright, given time," Alexx encouraged as she patted the young man on his shoulder.

"I hope so Dr. Woods," Kyle replied with a worried expression. The African-American doctor who used to be the M. E. at the crime lab quickly strode out of the cafeteria on her way to check on her good friend.

About thirty minutes later, as Calleigh, Kyle and Frank were walking toward the elevator to make their way back to the surgical waiting room, Calleigh's phone vibrated. Looking at the screen, she saw it was Dr. Moore.

"Everything alright doctor?"

"Your husband is in ICU, but I want to talk to you before you see him."

"We're on our way."

Dr. Moore was waiting for them along with Alexx when they stepped inside the waiting room.

"Mrs. Caine, have a seat." Calleigh saw the serious expression that reflected from the doctor's face and it unnerved her. Alexx reached out and held her hand as the doctor began talking. Kyle sat down beside Calleigh.

"Your husband's fever has started climbing and we have begun measures to counter it, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to wait until morning to stay with him." He noticed her crestfallen expression and quickly began assuring her, "He won't be out from under the anesthesia until morning anyway."

"Is the fever dangerous?" Kyle asked.

"Not really. It's the body's natural defense against infection…we're just not going to let it get too high. I can assure you he will be monitored at all times to keep it under control. Why don't all of you go home and get a good night's sleep and tomorrow things hopefully will look more encouraging."

Alexx looked over at Frank and he took the cue. Standing up Frank stepped over in front of Calleigh and offered his hand to help her up, "Cal, Sweetheart, let me take you and Kyle home – the doc's right, y'all need to rest." Kyle hung his head and then got to his feet.

"He's right Calleigh – let's go home." Calleigh looked up at the young man and thought how grown-up he'd suddenly become.

"I just don't feel right leaving him here by himself. He's so…"

"Sugar, I'll come up and be with him off and on through the night, he won't be alone," Alexx broke in and offered. "Now you let Frank take you home and try and get some rest. I'll be here in the morning when you come back."

Reluctantly Calleigh agreed and stood up as Frank took her arm and they walked out.

**TBC…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chain of Command**

**Chapter 13**

That night Calleigh laid in their king sized bed, clutching Horatio's pillow to her chest attempting to control her soft sobs so she would not disturb Kyle in the guestroom, but she was scared. What if Horatio died? They hadn't even had a chance to start their life together. Kyle heard her crying as he lay in the bed on his back, his eyes wide open, glassy with his own tears. _How can I leave in a couple of days? Calleigh and Dad are going to need me. I'm going to call tomorrow and explain the situation to my commanding officer and see if I can get an extension. Surely they will see it as an emergency. _At some point sleep overtook him and the next thing he knew, he could smell coffee brewing.

Calleigh had gotten up at four a.m. showered and dressed, and after a cup of coffee was planning to head back to the hospital. She'd gotten very little sleep, but that didn't matter, she was desperate to see Horatio. As she was writing a note for Kyle, letting him know she'd put some breakfast in the refrigerator that he could heat up when he woke, she heard a sleepy voice call her name from the kitchen door.

"Calleigh, isn't it kinda early to be up?"

"Hey, good morning," giving Kyle a slight smile and then looked away admitting, "I couldn't sleep. I need to go and at least try to see Horatio." She turned back to the young man asking, "Since you're up, want to go with me?"

"Sure."

"You need to eat first, it may be a long day," she retrieved his breakfast and popped it into the microwave, then poured him a cup of coffee, and herself another. Kyle gulped down the breakfast and told Calleigh it wouldn't take him but a few minutes and then he'd be ready to go.

Calleigh convinced Kyle to drive Horatio's car to the hospital, while she went in hers. She knew she wasn't leaving again, regardless of what anyone said, but Kyle might need to come home later.

After arriving at the hospital, they walked up to the desk for ICU and asked if they could see Lieutenant Caine. The nurse on duty looked skeptical at them and said she'd have to get the doctor's permission. While they waited, Calleigh had made up her mind not to take no for an answer. As the nurse returned she said,

"Dr. Moore is not on the floor at the moment, I'm afraid you'll have to wait…"

"Alexx," Calleigh exclaimed seeing her friend walk out from ICU. "Please, we have to see Horatio. Can you let us go in…if just for a few minutes?" Kyle looked as anxious as Calleigh.

Alexx smiled, "I think it'll be alright. His fever started coming down earlier this morning and he's becoming more alert." Turning to the nurse, Alexx told her that as an assisting doctor on the Lieutenant's case she'd take full responsibility, noticing the hard stare she received back from the older woman. _She's one of the old school leftovers, _Alexx chuckled to herself.

Alexx escorted them back into the ICU area and down the hall before stopping just outside a glass enclosed room. She held Calleigh's hand and squeezed Kyle's arm and said, "He's been asking for both of you during his conscious moments, but just remember, Horatio is still a very sick man. Don't overexcite him. Go ahead, he was awake when I left him on my way to call you," she smiled at Calleigh.

Calleigh and Kyle slowly walked into the room and saw Horatio lying in bed, shirtless with a heavily bandaged shoulder and a thick white bandage just visible out from under the sheet, on his abdomen. A Naso-gastric tube was going into one nostril and heart monitoring tabs were positioned over his chest, attached to colored wires. His legs were covered by the bed sheet, hiding other tubes entering his body. He looked so pale, so vulnerable lying in that hospital bed. Calleigh could feel tears welling in her eyes, but quickly wiped them away with a tissue, determined to not let him see her sadness. She drew in a deep breath as she stepped closer, wearing the best smile she could muster.

"Hey Handsome," she cooed as she leaned over and lightly kissed his warm forehead.

Horatio's eyes fluttered open and with a dry voice he croaked, "Calleigh…"

"I'm here," she gently took his hand in hers and squeezed it, Horatio smiled. "I'll always be here. Kyle's here too."

"Kyle…son…"

"Hey Dad…how are you feeling?" Kyle leaned over into his dad's view and patted Horatio's leg.

Horatio was having difficulty making his eyes focus, but finally saw his son and smiled answering, "Been better. Sorry if…I've worried…you both."

"Heyyy, the doctor said you'll be good as new after a little rest," Calleigh assured him. Horatio smiled then closed his eyes and drifted back off to sleep.

"Rest my love…," Calleigh whispered as she combed Horatio's hair back with her fingers, and then placed a light kiss on his lips. Kyle turned and motioned for Calleigh to follow him out into the hall.

"While you're with Dad, I'm going to make a phone call to my commander. I want to see if I can get an emergency extension on my leave."

"Oh Kyle, I hope you can. It would help your dad if you could be here."

"I'll be back in a few minutes."

Calleigh pulled up a chair close to the bed and began to softly caress Horatio's face, lightly tracing over the deep bruise beside his mouth, where he'd undoubtedly been struck during his ordeal. Her eyes misted, thinking about what he endured in the hours Chien had held him captive.

"He should be awake for longer periods of time later this morning," Alexx's soft voice broke Calleigh out of her thoughts. Calleigh nodded her head, unable at the moment to find her voice to answer her friend as the doctor pulled up another chair beside her.

"I just hope he won't be in much pain." Calleigh managed to finally say.

"Dr. Moore will see that he won't be Calleigh. When did you and Horatio get married?" Alexx smiled as she asked.

"Tuesday; Chief Gomez and Assistant Chief Gonzales threatened to stop us so we gave up our plans to have the small ceremony with all our friends and married at the courthouse. The team and I got together and surprised Horatio by getting Kyle home from Afghanistan; that was mine and the team's wedding present to him. I'm just thankful that Director Fulham pulled some strings and helped us out."

"I imagine that was a surprise for him. But poor thing, you haven't even had a honeymoon, now this."

Calleigh smiled, "Horatio treated me to a wonderful wedding night at home Alexx. He had Gino come to the house and whip up an exquisite dinner for the two of us, out under the stars, complete with music and dancing. Before that, the team gave us a small reception at the lab after the ceremony – cake and all. We'll have to show you the pictures."

With neither one realizing Horatio was awake, he startled them by weakly joining in, "She's going to get…a proper honeymoon one day."

Quickly turning toward Horatio, Calleigh smiled, "Handsome?"

"What…what happened to me?" Calleigh shot Alexx a startled look, but her friend smiled answering,

"Honey, you've just experienced a little bump in the road. Are you having pain?"

Horatio began chuckling, but abruptly stopped when he felt the pain in his gut. "One hell of a bump…considering how I feel," unable to stop the grunt that came out. Horatio grimaced then added, "That…didn't feel too good…but no…bad pain."

Kyle entered the door and smiled when he saw his dad awake. "Hey Dad, you're awake again."

"Kyle…" Horatio broke off looking confused for a moment, then quickly coming out of his fog he asked, "When…when do you…have to go back?"

Kyle smiled answering, "That's what I came to tell everyone. My unit's received orders to ship back home so; I won't be going back over to Afghanistan. I'll wait here to rejoin my unit at our next posting!"

Calleigh immediately jumped up from her chair and gave Kyle a big hug. "That is wonderful; I'm so relieved you won't be going back over there!"

She and Kyle looked at Horatio, his eyes were squeezed tight and they noticed tears silently sliding down his cheeks. Alexx gently squeezed his left arm to offer him comfort.

Calleigh began to tear up herself, noticing Horatio's reaction. "I'm so thankful Son," he managed to whisper. Calleigh began to tenderly wipe Horatio's face with a tissue, "I'm sorry…it's just that…" he began before Calleigh cut him off.

"Hey," Calleigh began as she wiped a wayward tear of her own away with her hand, "It's a great relief. You deserve to be allowed to let loose of the concern you've carried so long." Kyle tightened his lips and looked down at the floor, now understanding his Dad's viewpoint a lot better than before.

"I hate to be a party pooper, but Horatio needs to rest." Alexx said as she stood and smiled at the trio. "I think it'll be alright for both of you to stay with Horatio…just don't let him do too much dancing around the room!" She winked causing Calleigh and Kyle to laugh for the first time in days. "And I think I'll let Horatio celebrate by getting the nurse to hang a fresh bag on his drip." Alexx exclaimed as she smiled at Horatio. Calleigh stayed pretty much by Horatio's side all the rest of the day, only allowing Kyle to stay while she grabbed a quick bite from the hospital cafeteria.

That evening, Dr. Moore came by to check on his patient and was pleasantly surprised to find the Lieutenant's vital signs had improved significantly.

"Lieutenant, if you keep doing this well, I'll be forced to put you in a regular room. How is your pain level from one to ten?"

"Right now about a four."

"I don't want it to go above there; let the nurse know if it worsens, otherwise I'll see you in the morning. I've left instructions for the nurses on both shifts to call me if your condition changes in the least."

"Thank you doctor," Horatio responded with a dry, rough voice.

Calleigh smiled at her husband and squeezed his hand in relief at the good news.

Dr. Moore then looked at Calleigh and asked, "Mrs. Caine, are you staying the night with him?"

"I am. I'll send Kyle home when he gets back from his dinner; I don't think both of us need to stay."

Dr. Moore nodded his head, "The nurses will fix you up with what you need. I have to caution you though; these recliners are not the best for getting a good night's sleep."

Calleigh smiled, "That's ok I've slept on worse."

That night Horatio couldn't sleep. He had insisted that both Calleigh and Kyle go home, but Calleigh had stubbornly refused. She'd made herself comfortable in the recliner that the nurses brought into the small room, situated not far from his bed. Later, Horatio looked lovingly over at her sleeping soundly, knowing she was exhausted from this entire ordeal. _You've helped me more than you know Sweetheart. If it hadn't been for you, I would've just given up... I'm sorry though for putting you through all of this. You deserve a happy life and when I recover, I promise things will be different._

After a couple more days in ICU, Horatio was moved to a private room, and the doctor started him out on a liquid diet. He had become a little irritable due to the fact that Calleigh had to open everything and feed him and for the fact the only thing somewhat "edible" was the Jell-O. Today, after two days on liquids, he was going to take the first step toward a regular diet, soft food. If he tolerated that, he would be cleared for a more regular diet, but still limited.

After a breakfast tray was delivered for him, Calleigh lifted the cover off the plate and exclaimed,

"This looks good…a blueberry muffin, scrambled eggs and juice!"

"About time," Horatio growled. Calleigh felt bad for him, but was adamant he was going to follow doctor's orders. She patted his left arm and then began opening the juice and getting the plastic utensils out of their sack.

"I can handle it Calleigh. Go eat your breakfast," he snapped harsher than he intended and then noticed her crestfallen expression. Reaching out and taking her hand he softly said, "I'm sorry Sweetheart. I'm just tired of feeling so helpless. Forgive me?"

Calleigh looked deep into his tired blue eyes and answered, "I love helping you, but I know how independent you are…maybe I've been going overboard."

Horatio squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head before responding, "No, you haven't gone overboard. I just hate that you're stuck here, doing all these meaningless tasks for me," he cracked a slight smile as he gently rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. "Will you promise me you'll go home for a while after breakfast and rest, or call up one of your girlfriends and go out to lunch? You need time away from the convalescing."

"But Horatio…"

"Please Sweetheart? I love you; I don't want you to get sick from taking care of me."

Calleigh gave him a defeated look as she said, "You're sure you can manage?" Horatio smiled and nodded his head that he could. "I guess I could stop by the lab at some point and check on things."

Calleigh had been staying most of the days and every night with him, only leaving for short periods of time, at Horatio's insistence that she have some time away. Kyle would stay while Calleigh took breaks and father and son enjoyed their time together. One afternoon, after Horatio woke up from a nap, Kyle asked,

"Why didn't you tell me before about your service and your time as a POW in Vietnam?"

Before Horatio could answer Kyle's question, the door opened and Chief Gomez walked in.

**TBC…**


	14. Chapter 14

**I apologize to my readers for not updating sooner. We've had a death in our family and have been busy preparing for houseguests. I appreciate your patience and hopefully there won't be as much time span before my next update. I'm very grateful for those who take the time to review…the reviews really help me to know you are enjoying this story! **

**Chain of Command**

**Chapter 14**

Horatio stared at the short, plump man entering the room and immediately his facial features hardened as the man approached his bed. Kyle saw his father's expression quickly change, and the observation caused the young man to turn around and see who had just walked in.

"Lieutenant Caine, how are you feeling?" Gomez asked with both sincerity and curiosity evident in his tone.

Horatio hesitated briefly before responding, "Better, considering. You may not have met my son Kyle. Kyle, Chief of Miami-Dade Police, Rico Gomez," Horatio nodded toward the chief as Kyle stood and offered his hand. As Kyle shook the man's hand he immediately thought, _there's something about this guy I can't quite put my finger on; it's obvious dad doesn't think much of him._

"Nice to meet you young man," Gomez responded as he shook Kyle's hand. "I understand you are currently serving in Afghanistan?"

"Yes sir I have been, but my tour is up."

"Glad to hear that. May your father and I have a couple of minutes to talk in private?"

"Sure. Um, I'll just go down and get a snack," Kyle turned toward his dad and said, "I'll be back in a little while," before walking toward the door.

Horatio watched as Kyle pulled the door closed behind him, then turned his attention on his visitor, curious as to the real reason he came.

"Lieutenant Caine, please know that I'm relieved to see you looking so well after what you experienced. I'm glad that Chien character will no longer be free to roam our city, thanks to you, I understand." Horatio nodded his head in agreement then waited as he could tell Gomez had something more to say.

"I also came to inform you that the matter of your marriage to Ms. Duquesne is being reviewed by IA and I've come to let you know that the review board requests your presence two weeks from tomorrow at 10 a.m., in Director Fulham's office. You should be able to make it by then?" Gomez asked with an edge of sarcasm laced in his voice.

Horatio had to bite his tongue to keep from telling the pompous ass where he could go. With a surprisingly cool, calm voice Horatio answered, "I'll be there, but I can assure you," he paused for a moment, his eyes reflecting the anger that was building inside of him as he jutted his chin out further, "No one will make us undo what has been done."

Gomez grinned, "Ah, I see you still have spunk. We'll leave the decision to IA and see what they think. Continue to do well Caine and I'll see you then. Is there anything I can get you before I leave?" Horatio glared at Gomez, staying silent. "Well, I must get back to headquarters, take care," then turned and walked out.

Horatio lay there fuming about the information Gomez came to tell him, and suddenly it was very evident the drastic change the police department was going to experience after the loss of Tom Burton. The room's door opened once again, shaking Horatio from his thoughts and he immediately stiffened, thinking for a quick moment that Gomez was returning, but instead he saw Calleigh as she stepped through the door.

Noticing Horatio's red face and clenched jaw she knew Gomez had been here. She walked over and sat down in the chair next to his bed, silently taking his hand in hers before she softly asked,

"I saw Gomez at the elevator, he was here wasn't he?" she asked apprehensively as she observed his darkened blue eyes when they locked with hers. "What did he say to you?" she asked, even though she had a pretty good idea what the visit was about.

Horatio remained silent for a minute before he answered. "I have been summoned to a review board inquiry by IA in the director's office, two weeks from tomorrow."

Calleigh looked down at their clasped hands before squeezing her eyes closed and let out a deep sigh. She opened her eyes and looked up at Horatio, who was now smiling slightly as he squeezed her hand, "It'll be alright Sweetheart."

"Why don't they want me to come as well? I'm just as much a part of this as you."

"Sweetheart, it's because I'm in a supervisory position at the lab…I'm the only one they want to rake over the coals." Letting go of her hand to reach up and lightly stroke the side of her face he added, "The director knows we had permission from Tom, he'll stand by us. But, if worse comes to worse, I can retire."

"No, not yet Horatio," Calleigh quickly countered, "The lab is the most important thing to you…" he pressed his finger to her lips, effectively silencing her.

"Not anymore Sweetheart…you are more important to me now and our life together. The lab will be fine; you might even inherit my position." Calleigh was shocked by the ease Horatio talked about leaving the lab.

"What would you do?"

"Well, there's always the training center. The commander has been after me for years to commit to becoming an instructor there when I finally hung it up in the lab so, that's one option. I don't really see myself just sitting around the house, dabbling with this or that although, I've always been interested in art…perhaps I could devote more time to creating a masterpiece," he chuckled as he flashed his boyish smile.

"I've seen your doodling that you sometimes do while at your desk; I can see you painting a beautiful picture. I'd love for you to start on that regardless of where you work."

His smile quickly faded when he saw his picture on the muted TV screen. "What in the hell is this?" He growled as he reached for the remote to increase the volume.

One of the local Miami reporters, Jackie Collier was announcing an update about his condition. _"We understand that Miami-Dade Police Lieutenant Horatio Caine's recovery at Miami-Dade General is progressing well. You may remember a few days ago, he was kidnapped at Chief Burton's graveside service and found the next day seriously injured in the Everglades. It has been brought to our attention that he is facing possible reprimand by the department for marrying one of his subordinates, Calleigh Duquesne. This station is conducting a poll on its webpage asking for viewer's opinions concerning this – do you think Miami's Hero deserves to be punished for falling in love? Let us hear from you! You can see the results on our show, 'Morning Miami' beginning at seven tomorrow morning. This is Jackie Collier, Channel 5, with your local up to the minute Miami happenings." _

Horatio stared blankly at the TV, unable to speak or move after what he'd just heard. Finally Calleigh broke the silence, "Who on earth has leaked an internal police matter to the press? At the same time, few hundred miles away in Atlanta, Georgia, Jerry Latham sat at his computer having just finished watching the same newscast from Miami via the Internet and his demeanor suddenly darkened.He turned off the laptop and walked over to a closet in the room and began packing some things in a small suitcase.

Alexx burst into Horatio's room blurting out, "Who in their right mind would divulge information like I just heard from that tramp Jackie Collier on the news? Horatio what's going on?"

Horatio's eyes tentatively looked at Alexx's confused expression and answered in a barely audible voice, "I…I don't know, but when I find out…" his voice trailed off as he tightened his lips together.

"Alexx, do you think Dr. Moore will allow me to go home soon?"

Looking at him as a physician, Alexx answered, "It will strictly be his decision Horatio. He might need to monitor that abdominal wound a little while longer. Let me confer with him and I'll let you know later, and it may be a while as he might be tied up in surgery."

Horatio and Calleigh sat in stunned silence after Alexx left until Kyle walked in. "Hey, they've got some good stuff out in the cafeteria right now…" noticing his Dad's and Calleigh's faces he stopped short. "What's going on?" he asked, suddenly alarmed that his dad may have gotten bad news. "Is everything ok?" Horatio cleared his throat to speak and then his eyes opened wide and his body stiffened as he felt a sharp pain shoot into his chest. Unable to stop the moan that escaped his lips, he began gasping for breath.

Calleigh jumped up from the chair and screamed, "Horatio, what is it?" noticing he had broken out into a sweat, she reached for the nurse call button to summon help and as she was about to press the button, two nurses and a doctor burst through the door. Kyle stood frozen in place as one of the nurses led Calleigh to him.

"Give us room to help him, please."

"What's wrong with him? Can somebody tell me what's wrong?" Frantically asking no one as the medical staff was busy assisting Horatio.

Silent tears began trailing down Calleigh's cheeks as she watched them help Horatio, who appeared to still be in obvious distress. The doctor was shouting orders for one of the nurses to get some type of injection to put in Horatio's IV. Calleigh and Kyle watched as an overwhelming sense of helplessness engulfed them while they listened to Horatio's choppy, uneven breathing as the nurses were calling out monitor readings. It took several minutes, but finally Horatio seemed to ease a bit.

The doctor walked over to Calleigh and Kyle and stated, "We need to put him back in ICU just for tonight so he can be monitored."

"What…" Calleigh swallowed hard then continued, "What happened to him?" She asked as the nurses prepared the bed to be rolled out of the room. Horatio looked and breathed a lot better, for that they were grateful. Kyle was still visibly shaken as he stood and stared at his father and the nurses tending to him.

"By the indications from his physical reaction and the monitors, a blood clot must have broken loose in his pelvic area from the surgery and travelled up to his lungs. I'll know more when I can get a lung scan and run a couple of other tests, but the medication we gave him was something that would dissolve a clot and it has eased his pain. That's a good indicator to me that it was a small clot that entered his lung. To avoid another, more deadly episode, the tests will reveal any other clots in his system. This was just a little set-back for him, and a couple more days tacked on to his stay, but I think he'll be fine."

"Is he awake? Can we speak to him before he leaves?"

"Sure, he's drowsy, but awake."

Calleigh leaned over and softly kissed Horatio's cheek causing his eyes to flutter open. He smiled weakly and mumbled, "Hi…Sweetheart…I'm ok." "Kyle…take Calleigh…to…get some of that good food."

"I will Dad. We'll see you later."

"You betcha…." Horatio responded. The nurses told them the orderlies were ready to take him to x-ray and that if they'd check with the ICU desk, they'd see him when he was finished and in a room.

Jerry felt confident he'd quickly packed everything he'd need, except for stopping at a grocery store on his way out of Norcross to pick up a little food for the trip, he'd be ready for the long drive to Miami.

**TBC….**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry this chapter has been so long in coming. I hope everyone enjoys!**

**Chain of Command**

**Chapter 15**

Horatio was discharged from the hospital four days after the blood clot incident in view of the fact that the test results were negative for other blood clots in his system. Both Dr. Moore and Alexx were confident his healing would continue better at home where he would be able to get more rest and continue the physical therapy on his shoulder. Horatio would remain on a blood thinner medication for at least six more weeks, until all remnants of his clot hopefully would be gone and to ensure no more would form in his system. As long as Horatio moved around and exercised lightly, Alexx assured him the formation of more clots was very unlikely.

Calleigh stayed at home with Horatio for the first week and after that, had requested half days and was granted permission for a month to work part-time. As Horatio's second in command, it was her responsibility to make sure the lab stayed on course and with the strained situation created by their union, she was determined that the smooth operation that Horatio had worked so hard to set up would in no way deteriorate. She realized that was all Gomez would need to bolster his case against Horatio. So she stayed in touch with Eric and asked him to bring her the paperwork every evening the first week so he could pick up the completed reports in the mornings on his way in to the lab.

The first week at home helped her to get Horatio settled and be there when home physical therapy started. The therapist came every afternoon the first week and just as in the hospital, the workouts exhausted Horatio and left him in quite a bit of pain. Dr. Moore kept him on pain medicine, warning he would need it for the therapy sessions until his healing had advanced. Thank goodness Kyle still had a week at home before he left for his new post at Fort Carson, Colorado.

It was Saturday morning, the day before Kyle was to leave to rejoin his unit in Colorado and Calleigh and Horatio were getting things ready for the cookout that evening with their friends and Kyle's to send him off to his new assignment. Horatio was finding it easier to let him go this time, knowing he was not sending him off into a raging battle.

Calleigh was putting the chicken pieces in the marinade as Horatio stood in the kitchen doorway behind her admiring his beautiful wife and thinking how fortunate he was to have her by his side. _What would I have done without all of your tender loving care you've shown me these last few weeks? How will I ever begin to thank you? _He slowly shook his head in awe. _I'll spend the rest of my life repaying you and still that won't be enough…I wish I could find the words to explain how much you mean to me and always will._

Walking toward her barefooted in a t-shirt and jeans, Horatio silently slid his left arm around her waist, causing her to jump and gasp out loud,

"Horatio Caine…sweet heavens! You almost made me drop this chicken quarter in my hands!"

Horatio chuckled low and leaned in, with her hair pulled up in a ponytail he had full access to her long, slender neck and he softly kissed it. She giggled as she placed the leg quarter in the marinade bag and wiped her hands with a towel before turning around in his hold.

"Seems your nap did you good," she smiled as she lightly kissed his lips. Without saying a word, Horatio deepened her kiss with a searing response of his own.

Finally stopping to catch their breath, Calleigh weakly responded, "Handsome…you shouldn't yet. Your incision…Dr. Moore said six weeks before…"

Horatio let out a low growl, his words cutting her off, "I won't be able to wait that long Calleigh."

"Ahem," Kyle cleared his throat. "You seem to be feeling better Dad," grinning as he walked into the kitchen from the patio.

Horatio turned around and smiled at his son as he kept his arm around Calleigh. Looking down into Calleigh's smiling green eyes he continued, "Thanks to my angel, I am." They stayed locked in their embrace a few seconds longer before Calleigh slipped out under Horatio's arm saying,

"Handsome, if we want the chicken ready this evening, I've got to finish this."

"Everything is in order on the patio; if it's ok with you Dad could I borrow your car to go see a friend of mine off to boot camp. He's leaving in a couple of hours and I thought I could help him know what to expect."

"Sure Kyle. You know where the keys are…but be careful son."

Kyle smiled, "You bet. Thanks Dad." Kyle quickly walked out of the kitchen to pick up the keys.

"Can I do something to help?" Horatio responded as he turned back to Calleigh.

"You can sit down over there at the table and not get too tired for tonight." With her words, she saw Horatio deflate and then quickly changed her mind and offered, "Or you could get the cobs of corn out of the refrigerator and put them in the marinade in that bag leaning against the toaster oven for me."

"I think I can handle that and not wear myself out," he responded in a slightly sarcastic tone. Calleigh watched him as he brought the sack of corn to the counter and walked over to him, lightly placing her hand on his arm stopping his movement.

"I'm sorry Handsome. I just want you to do everything possible to get better." Horatio paused, keeping his eyes on the corn.

"Thank you Sweetheart I appreciate your concern, but you know I'm just not the kind of person to sit around and do nothing. I won't do something if I don't feel like doing it, ok?" he answered as he turned slightly and glanced at her with a serious expression.

"Fair enough and I'll try to stop mothering you so much," Calleigh countered as she smiled.

They both continued getting the food ready for the late afternoon grilling until everything was finished. Alexx and Natalia were bringing a couple of dishes too so; they felt there would be plenty of food. Horatio had kept an eye on Calleigh while they worked because to him she seemed a little pale. He just hoped all the stress of caring for him and the lab was not taking a toll on her health.

"Calleigh, let's go outside and lay down in the hammock for a while. You've been working non-stop since you got up early this morning. You need a break and I could use a rest myself."

"Good idea, you look tired," she countered. They walked out to the patio to the shaded area where the hammock was strung between two palm trees just off the patio that afforded them a beautiful view of the blue-green water and the white glistening sand of the beach. A light cool breeze was swaying the palm fronds gently, taking away the heat of the late morning. She helped Horatio get settled first since it was a little more difficult for him with the use of only one hand. She slowly eased in beside him and rested her head on his shoulder as she snuggled close to his side.

"This feels so good, I could go to sleep," she whispered.

Horatio looked over at her resting against him and he squeezed her with his arm as he softly said, "Why don't you. I've got you Calleigh." It didn't take long before Horatio had drifted off, joining her in sleep.

Kyle had enjoyed the time with his high school buddy and his friend appreciated the tips Kyle gave him about boot camp. The information had settled his nerves. They parted with a hug and a promise to connect once David had finished training. With any luck, they might be stationed together one day. David wished Kyle well and told him he would have loved to come to the party, but he was due at the bus too early this evening to risk it.

Kyle had just merged onto the causeway leading to Miami Beach when he felt a jolt from the rear. Quickly glancing up into the rearview mirror, he noticed an old black sedan right on his tail. The driver had an intense expression on his face; one almost on the verge of hatred. Kyle wondered why the guy didn't just get in another lane and pass him if he wanted to go faster. Then the black car rammed the rear of Horatio's car again. Now Kyle was furious and took his eyes off the car ahead to watch the car behind him. Then when he looked back around to the front, it was too late. The car directly ahead of him had hit the guard rail and was careening out of control and before Kyle could react, the black car that had been ramming him, hit him so hard that it pushed Kyle into the wildly swerving car, hitting it broadside. The last thing he remembered was the crunch of metal and fiberglass and squealing brakes on the pavement.

He woke up to a bright light in his eyes and people talking. Realizing he was lying on something soft, he began trying to sit up, but firm hands held him down.

"Sir you need to be still while being examined."

"Wha…what happened to me?"

"You've been in a bad car accident. It looks like you've just sustained some cuts and bruises, but your car didn't fare as well."

Kyle moaned at the news and squeezed his eyes closed before muttering, "It's my dad's car. Listen, I'm ok. I don't think anything's broken. Can't I get up and check on the car?"

One of the paramedics let him sit up and for a moment his vision swam. Giving his head a quick shake seemed to help, until his eyes fell on Horatio's car. All that was left was a broken, twisted, badly crumpled gray colored mass. Kyle hung his head and began mumbling to himself, "Dad's new car is totaled. I'm dead meat."

An hour later, after ringing the doorbell several times over the course of about five minutes, the two men gave up and began walking to the gate at the side of the house that lead to a path which would take them to the back patio.

At first glance the patio was empty. Then one of them saw the couple lying in the hammock.

"Should we wake them?"

Frank, Eric and Ryan rounded the corner of the house arguing about a basketball score when they stopped short upon reaching the patio and seeing two uniform officers standing there.

Frank barked, "What in the hell are you two doing here?"

Loud voices woke the couple and Horatio eased up from the hammock, noticing the uniform police officers standing there he asked, "Um, officers how can I help you?" Calleigh walked up beside Horatio, trying her best to stifle a yawn.

"Lieutenant Caine, sorry to bother you sir, but your son Kyle Harmon has been in a car accident."

Horatio couldn't breathe. His concern about Kyle's condition quickly helped him ask, "Is our son hurt?" Calleigh had grabbed his arm for support, waiting for the answer.

"Not bad, a few cuts and bruises, but he's at Miami-Dade ER right now being examined. Your car didn't fare as well though."

"I don't care about the damn car, just Kyle."

Frank spoke up, "H, I'll take you and Calleigh to the hospital."

Eric spoke up, "Ryan and I will stay here and wait for Alexx and Nat. They were coming pretty soon to help get things together."

"Thanks guys," Calleigh turned around addressing their two friends as she and Horatio followed Frank to the front door.

Calleigh was almost sprinting trying to keep up with Horatio when they walked toward the emergency entrance of the hospital. Horatio approached the nurse at the desk and began,

"Excuse me ma'am, I'm Horatio Caine looking for my son Kyle Harmon, is he still here?"

"Oh yes sir Lieutenant." Noticing his arm in a sling she asked, "Were you in the accident with him?"

Horatio looked down for a moment before looking up and answering, "No, this is from something else."

"Oh yes, I'm sorry. Let me see, Kyle is in trauma room #5. Let me ask the doctor if…"

Horatio had already left the desk and was walking toward the double doors leading to the exam rooms with Calleigh on his heels.

"Sir…I need to ask…" the nurse shouted, but the couple were already beyond the doors.

Horatio slowly pushed the door open and saw Kyle stretched out on a bed. Holding the door for Calleigh to enter, they walked over to the side of his bed.

Horatio softly called, "Son…are you awake?"

Kyle's eyes flew open at the sound of his father's voice. Quickly he began apologizing, "Dad…Calleigh…I'm so sorry about your car…I…"

Horatio quickly spoke up, "Kyle, I don't care about the car son. Are you alright?"

"Yeah…just a little shaken up is all. They said I could go when you got here." Kyle began to sit up and Calleigh stepped up to help him.

"We're so thankful you weren't badly hurt," she cooed as she helped him to his feet. Horatio watched with concern very evident on his face.

"Dad, I really was driving careful and this guy on the causeway started ramming your car from behind. He kept on and then the car in front of me sideswiped the guardrail and started careening all over the place. The guy behind me really rammed me then and pushed me into the out-of-control car on purpose. It was crazy."

Horatio's face blanched before he responded, "Did you tell the officers about this and give them a description of the car that was behind you?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Could you see the driver's face Kyle?"

"I saw it briefly in the rearview mirror. I would recognize him if I saw him again. I hope they find him – he was crazy."

Horatio thought for a moment as they walked out of the room. "Kyle, do you feel like going by the lab and looking at some pictures?" Calleigh looked over at Horatio wondering if he had an idea who it could have been.

"Sure."

Kyle looked at the pictures Calleigh placed on the table in the break room very carefully, but told them none of them were the driver. Then Horatio took one out of a folder and placed it before Kyle. Immediately Kyle spoke up,

"That's him. That's the crazy driver. What's his name?"

Calleigh looked over at Horatio, shock evident on her face as he stared at the picture and then answered in a low voice,

"Jerry Latham."

**TBC…**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chain of Command**

**Chapter 16**

Kyle couldn't help but notice the look on Calleigh's face and the effect the man's picture had on his dad.

"Who is he? Is he a murderer?" Kyle asked tentatively.

Horatio seemed to still be looking into space, but finally made eye contact with his son and whispered, "Not yet. And I plan to keep it that way."

Horatio glanced over at Calleigh and softly said, "We need to get Kyle home and call off the party this evening, considering everything that's happened."

"No Dad. Don't cancel anything. I'm fine. After all, what am I going to do – sit around with family and friends? That can't hurt me."

"Are you sure you really feel up to it? It wouldn't be any problem to cancel, everybody would understand." Calleigh had to ask, just to confirm she would be ok with not having the get together.

"I'm fine, really. Com'on let's go get everything started." He stood and weaved slightly and it didn't escape Horatio's watchful eye. Horatio looked down and smiled as he shook his head and thought, _Kyle's just as stubborn as I am. _He glanced over at Calleigh and the look she shot him made him think for a moment that she had actually read his thoughts.

Horatio turned to his friend, "Frank put out a BOLO on Jerry and the black car."

"Already put patrol on alert for the car, I'll add Latham. Won't take but a minute and I'll drive all of you back home."

"Thanks my friend."

When they arrived back at the house, they found all the team sitting out on the patio with Alexx and Henry, her husband.

"Hey," Eric called when he saw them walking out the French doors of the house, "Kyle, you ok man?"

"Yeah, I'm ok; just Dad's car got totaled." Eric cringed at that statement, knowing how proud Horatio was of his new Avalon.

"Man Kyle. I'm sorry, but the most important thing is you weren't hurt."

"Horatio," Alexx began, "we weren't sure whether to get anything started in light of what happened. Do you want to call everything off?"

Horatio looked over at Kyle talking to Eric, Ryan and Walter and answered, "No Kyle says to carry on. Would you mind helping me watch him Alexx? I'm not so sure he feels as good as he claims."

Alexx let out a huff, "Like father, like son." Horatio quickly turned his head and stared at Alexx. "Don't you give me that look Horatio Caine; you know it's true!" She chided as she grinned broadly.

Horatio sat on a chaise lounge on Alexx's orders, after she scolded him about having been on his feet way too much and that he needed to take it easy for the rest of the evening. Frank had sat down in a chair close to him and they discussed Jerry Latham as they watched Kyle and his friends play a game of beach volleyball against the team, with Henry officiating. The food was ready and was being kept warm until the players decided they were hungry. Frank had already "tested" the food to make sure it was cooked properly and it had drawn a laugh out of Horatio watching his friend sneak food out of the covered platters.

Horatio was surprised Alexx had given Kyle permission to play considering what had happened that morning, but she assured him that youth was an advantage at times like this and besides she pointed out, he did not suffer a concussion – just a mild case of shock.

Calleigh walked over and checked on Horatio before walking back into the house with Alexx. He sensed that the pair wanted to talk in private which raised his curiosity, but he convinced himself it was probably just girl talk. In the back of his mind though, Calleigh's paleness still worried him and he wondered if Alexx had noticed. He'd meant to ask Alexx about it when they had a moment alone, but never found the time with so many people around.

Alexx sat down at the opposite end of the sofa from Calleigh with a glass of wine while Calleigh sipped from a bottle of water. Slipping off her shoes, Alexx tucked a leg underneath her body and turned toward Calleigh studying her long-time friend and the blonde's silence spoke volumes.

"When do you plan to tell him?"

Calleigh snapped her head around and looked at Alexx in shock. "What are you talking about? Tell who, what?"

Alexx smiled, "When are you going to tell Horatio he's gonna be a daddy?"

Calleigh smiled slightly and looked away, then directed her attention to her hands holding the water bottle in her lap and began her explanation keeping her eyes cast downward.

"I've been dying to tell him Alexx. It's just when everything happened…I just wanted him to get stronger before I told him." She turned then and faced Alexx giving her a strained smile.

"You know how protective he can be, he wouldn't want me to help him as much and it would make him take over doing more for himself and right now, that would set him back in his recovery. You had to order him to sit earlier – he won't rest without someone making him."

Alexx chuckled and shook her head in agreement. "I hear you girl, but he's getting stronger and I think you need to tell him. Tell him tonight Honey. He needs some good news and I can't think of anything that would make him happier."

"Oh Alexx, I wish I was as sure as you are about my news making him happy. Jerry Latham has popped back up in Miami now. You know, he threatened to kill Horatio after Tom was murdered. In fact, we thought Jerry had killed Tom and Jenny out of revenge, but the DNA recovered at the scene pointed to Chien and two of his goons. Horatio did away with them in the Glades after they almost killed him. I'm not so sure Horatio needs anything else on his mind right now."

Kyle rushed through the open doorway from the patio followed by all the team in search of water.

"Calleigh, we're going to raid the water supply. Have we got enough?"

"Yeah, help yourself, I picked up plenty and it should be cold by now."

Natalia walked over and fell into a chair next to the sofa. "They just about killed me out there! Why didn't you join us Cal?"

"Just a little tired Nat." Calleigh smiled, "Anyway, I thought you could handle them without my help since you work out pretty regular."

Natalia began laughing breathlessly and answered, "Yeah, you would think I could wouldn't you!"

Eric walked over grinning, "Natalia looks like you need to hit the gym more…you've gotten slack. You used to run circles around us out there!"

"I was younger then…" she laughed deeply.

Horatio appeared in the doorway and announced, "Hey guys, the food is ready if anybody's hungry!"

"Better stand clear of the door Dad…wouldn't want you to get trampled," Kyle exclaimed as he headed toward the door. Horatio let everyone pass before stepping inside and walking over to Calleigh.

Glancing at Alexx first before he sat down by Calleigh, "Are you alright Sweetheart?" He asked, his face reflecting nervous concern.

"I'm great Handsome, and hungry. Maybe we ought to go get some food before all those hungry folks eat it all," she grinned as she squeezed and patted his knee. Alexx shot her a stern look that escaped Horatio's attention, but was not missed by Calleigh.

Later that evening Eric and Frank along with Alexx and Henry were the last ones to leave, insisting they would help clean up after the rest of the group had left. After they finished, they all sat down with Calleigh and Horatio and Kyle out on the patio.

"What time do you get away tomorrow Kyle?" Eric asked.

"I need to be at the airport by noon. My flight leaves at 2."

"I've got the day off; I can swing by here and pick everybody up if that'll work."

Kyle glanced at his dad and Calleigh, "Yeah, that'd be cool. Thanks."

"Thank you Eric, but we'd hate to take up your day off," Horatio offered.

"It's ok H, I don't mind. You guys are family to me and you've always included me, now I'd like to help out."

Horatio reached over and slapped Eric's back, "That you are brother. Thank you."

"I don't have to be at the hospital until 2, I can come in my own car," Alexx spoke up. "I'd like to see Kyle off too."

"Count me in Horatio. I'll meet y'all at the airport," Frank joined in.

"Everybody is welcome. It'll be a more pleasant send off than when he left for that God forsaken place called Afghanistan. But, I think we all need to get a good night's sleep," Horatio said as he looked around at Calleigh noticing she was having difficulty keeping her eyes open.

Later as they lay in their bed, Horatio pulled Calleigh close and whispered, "Sweetheart, are you really alright? You've seemed extra tired lately. I hope I'm not the cause, needing your help so much."

Horatio could feel her warm tears hit his chest. He pulled his arm away from her back and pushed up, then turned on the bedside light to where he could see her. By now her tears were flowing. _This isn't like Calleigh to be so upset, so emotional. Is there something wrong with her?_

Lying back down beside her he softly said, "Calleigh, look at me Sweetheart." Placing two fingers under her chin, he gently turned her face toward his, "Sweetheart what's wrong?"

Calleigh dried her eyes and smiled, "Nothing is wrong Horatio, except maybe the timing. I'm pregnant." She felt enormous relief when she saw his expression.

Stammering at first he asked, "You're…you," suddenly happiness replaced his concern and he smiled broadly as he gathered her gently into a one arm embrace. Then abruptly sitting up he slipped his arm out of the sling and tossed the contraption on the floor.

"Horatio…what are you doing? You need to keep your shoulder stable."

"Calleigh," he called motioning for her to slide over to him. "I want to hold you, with both arms for a real hug." He gathered her into his embrace and whispered in her ear, "I love you so much. You've made me so happy…a baby is wonderful news."He squeezed his eyes tight and thought, _Thank you God, what a relief. For a moment there I was afraid something was wrong with her._

"I hope I have, I know you have a lot on your mind right now and…"

"Shhh," he said as he gently stroked her hair. "Don't you worry about what's on my mind Calleigh." He gently pushed her back and gave her a long, tender kiss. Breaking the kiss he asked, "I hope you're happy with having a baby."

She smiled as she trailed her finger down his cheek, "I am. I've just never experienced it before so I'm a little apprehensive."

Horatio drew her back close to his chest. "Neither have I Sweetheart, but we'll go through it together." The pain in his shoulder suddenly became less intense as he ignored it and continued holding Calleigh in his arms until he heard her steady breathing, knowing she'd drifted off to sleep. He turned his head and brushed back her hair, smiling as he studied her peaceful face as if he were looking at her for the first time and then leaned over, and lightly kissed her forehead.

"I love you Calleigh. Sweet dreams."

Sleep wouldn't come for him. He lay there thinking about Calleigh, about the baby, _their_ baby. _What kind of a father will I be? One thing's for sure, I'm not going to be like my father. Our child will not be scared of me. He or she, hmm, she _(he smiled) _- a beautiful little blonde duplicate of her mother._ He glanced over at Calleigh's sleeping form beside him and smiled. Then pain shot out of his shoulder, streaking across his back. Stifling the moan that threatened to leap out of his throat, he quickly sat up, fighting off the wave of dizziness that struck, he struggled to his feet clutching his right arm close to his body and scooped up the sling off the floor and as quietly as possible opened the door and stepped out into the hall. After carefully closing the door, he braced himself against the wall and put his arm back in the sling and walked unsteadily, keeping his left hand on the wall, toward the kitchen.

Horatio was sitting at the table, nursing a cup of hot tea when Kyle walked in.

"You're up early son."

"Yeah, couldn't sleep. Guess I'm excited about seeing my buddies again, plus I'm still concerned about you Dad."

Horatio dipped his head and chuckled. "No need to be concerned about me Kyle. I'll be fine with time."

"What about this Latham guy? Isn't he dangerous?"

Horatio shifted in his chair, unsure how to answer. He didn't want Kyle to be worried about him, but Kyle was aware of the danger now.

"Yes Son he seems to be. I'm just glad you're leaving before he has the opportunity to hurt you again."

"What about you? What about Calleigh? You're both in danger."

"I'm going to try and get Calleigh to go home to Louisiana for a few days – until the team can find this guy and get him off the streets. I'll be fine Kyle, don't worry about me. You concentrate on your duties Son; it will be important for you to do a good job." Horatio thought Kyle should know. "I've got some good news…Calleigh is pregnant," Horatio smiled at Kyle's change of expression.

"She is? That's great Dad." Kyle laughed, "Finally, I'm going to have a brother or sister! When is the baby due?"

"She's only about a month and a half along so, sometime in November."

Kyle and Horatio sat in silence, smiling at the thought. A few minutes later, Kyle broke the silence and asked,

"You never have told me about your time in the Army or about your experience in Vietnam. Will you tell me now?"

Horatio felt uneasy talking about his past, but told himself that Kyle has a right to hear about his father's past. Horatio thought Kyle would be able to understand better since he was currently serving in the army.

Horatio chuckled and began, "After high school, some close buddies and I got it in our minds to be a soldier…."

Kyle heard the entire story and when his dad finished, he just sat there staring at the table, clenching his jaw over and over.

"I'm so sorry Dad that you had to go through that…it must have been terrible." Horatio was exhausted after talking about his time as a POW.

He rubbed his eyes with his hand and then said, "Kyle, why don't we both try to get some sleep, hmm? The day will be here soon and we're going to need our rest."

Kyle nodded his head agreeing. Suddenly, when Horatio got to his feet, Kyle pulled him into a bear hug and with a voice full of emotion he softly said, "Thanks Dad for all you did for your country and what you do for Miami. I'm so proud to be your son."

The words brought tears to Horatio's eyes as he returned his son's hug. Breaking apart after a minute, Horatio slapped Kyle on the back and then wiped his eyes before responding, "I'm so proud of you Son. You've turned into a good man and I love you. You take care of yourself," he lovingly cupped Kyle's cheek.

Father and son walked down the hallway, each with their arm around the other, heading to their rooms; Kyle parted with a deeper understanding of his father.

**TBC…**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chain of Command**

**Chapter 17**

Kyle had been gone for almost a week. Horatio and Calleigh still missed him being around the house even though he texted both of them daily. They were glad Kyle found his new station to be a nice one. He and his best friend in his unit shared an on base apartment, and both had been given the opportunity to enroll in military police school and after six weeks of training, they would be certified MPs. Kyle had expressed a desire to be an MP to his dad when he was home, but Horatio just hoped Kyle would be safe.

Calleigh was finding different foods that had begun not agreeing with her and to her dismay; coffee was something her doctor told her to strike off her diet. She had said the growing fetus didn't need the caffeine. Calleigh had started back to working at the lab half days and would leave right after eating breakfast every morning. Horatio, being the considerate man that he was, would wait until she had left for work before brewing a pot of coffee for himself.

This particular morning was the day before he was to appear in front of IAB officers to answer for his marriage to Calleigh.

"What are your plans this morning Handsome?" Calleigh had suspected what Horatio was thinking of doing and she was prepared to let him know she was not comfortable with it.

"After I eat, I thought I'd walk down the beach a ways. I have a lot to think about before tomorrow morning."

"Horatio, I don't think that's a good idea." She knew she would need to handle this delicately, already seeing his mouth turn downward in a frown. "You're here alone, what if you have a dizzy spell?"Silently realizing that she knew she'd better not tell him it was because of Jerry Latham, for doing so would only serve to insult his intelligence.

"Calleigh, I will have my cell phone with me. I'll call you if that were to happen. I can't stay cooped up in this house day after day, I feel stronger this morning and I haven't been dizzy in several days."

"I know you haven't Horatio, but I…"

Horatio gingerly wrapped his arms around her, he'd already decided he no longer needed the sling, much to Calleigh's displeasure, and pulled her close in a warm hug.

"Sweetheart, I'll be fine. You go to work and I'll see you after lunch, ok?" Stepping back, he gave her his famous "the discussion is over" look and then leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on her lips.

After seeing Calleigh off to work, and drinking a couple of cups of coffee, Horatio filled a travel mug with more coffee and walked out the back door. He needed to walk down the beach, if only for a short distance to contemplate what his decision would be concerning work.

Walking next to the ocean always had a calming effect on him and this morning he desperately needed the calm to weigh his options. Lost in thought, he walked slowly down the beach to the north. Never hearing the man approaching from behind him he jumped when a deep voice called to him. Stopping abruptly and turning in the direction of the man's voice, he suddenly felt uncomfortable as he realized he didn't have his weapon._ At least it's not Jerry Latham_ he silently told himself.

"Sir, may I take a minute of your time. I'm conducting a survey of property owners in this beach area. Do you own property on the beach?" The young man asked as he began scribbling something down on paper held in a clipboard.

Horatio hesitated a moment as he quickly scanned the area around them looking for any sign of an accomplice with the man. The few people that were around their vicinity looked harmless and so Horatio answered,

"I'm sorry, but I don't wish to participate in your survey, thank you," and quickly turned around and continued on in the direction he'd been walking.

The young man walked after him and called out, "But Sir, it won't take me a minute. Surely you could spare a minute."

Horatio stopped once more and told the man, "I don't answer surveys. Now if you'll excuse me," he gave the man his well-known stare that told the other person he was through talking.

The young man froze in his tracks as he called out to Horatio's back, "Sorry to have bothered you. Thank you." The young man turned and began walking back in the direction from where he'd come. Horatio gave the man a couple of minutes before he stopped and turned to see where the stranger was headed. He noticed the young man failed to stop other walkers and was joined by a second man further down the beach. Blinking his eyes rapidly behind his sunglasses, Horatio could not be sure, but the other man's build reminded him of Latham.

Horatio took out his phone and dialed Frank's number. Telling his friend about the situation, Horatio requested that a car be sent out and perhaps the officers could find the survey guy and have a talk with the young man about being in a restricted area. They might even happen upon Latham, if in fact it was him. After giving Frank a description of the man he ended the call and continued his walk.

Calleigh came home around one and the therapist was not due until 2:30. Horatio had lain down on the couch, sometime after having a sandwich for lunch, the walk earlier that morning had exhausted him and the encounter with the man had put him a little on edge, but finally he drifted off to sleep.

Calleigh walked into the living room still extremely upset after hearing about Horatio's call in to Frank. Frank never said a word to her about the incident, but one of the patrolmen inadvertently asked Calleigh to tell the Lieutenant that they never found the guy that approached him on the beach. All the way home she thought about what could have happened to Horatio in his vulnerable state and now she was angry with him, but at the same time relieved that nothing had happened, at least nothing she knew of until she saw with her own eyes that he was alright.

She noticed Horatio stretched out on the couch and quietly walked over to him. Her anger quickly dissipating when she saw his tranquil face, she sat down on the coffee table and just watched him sleep for a few minutes. It wasn't long before he began waking; sensing the presence of someone close by, his eyes flew open then he turned his head and saw Calleigh sitting near him smiling.

"Hi Beautiful, how was your morning?" he asked smiling back in return, covering a yawn that escaped as he sat up. Reaching out to her to come sit next to him she took his hand and moved over to the couch answering,

"The usual; one interesting thing though, we got a call about a DB in South Beach. An area that as you know we don't usually receive call-outs to."

"What did you find?"

"It seems right now, until Tom can confirm it, a female jumper from a high-rise beachfront condo."

"Has she been ID'd?"

"Tentatively; we believe she's Marla Perone of _Glamour Girls _Magazine fame."

Horatio sat in silence for a few moments and then commented, "It will be interesting to see Tom's findings in the morning. He will be able to tell if she was actually a jumper or not."

Calleigh then smiled, "After we'd gotten back to the lab, I had an interesting situation. Paula called me and said there was a young man who was interested in CSI work and wanted to speak to the head person of the lab." Horatio looked inquisitively at her as she continued. "I walked down to reception and Paula grinned as she pointed to a little red headed boy, nervously shifting his weight from one foot to the other in anticipation. I walked over to the boy and told him my name. He told me, trying desperately to sound grown up that he wanted to work in the lab, and that he knew he was probably underage that he was only twelve, but all of his life he'd been interested in how forensics helped to capture criminals."

Horatio grinned, "I hope you let him down easy."

Calleigh smiled, "I did. I thanked him for his interest, but told him the state requirements for employment. I asked him to wait while I went into Human Resources and came back with some brochures and a cap with the emblem of the Miami-Dade Sheriff's Department and gave them to him and told him to come back when he finished high school and learn more about the education requirements. He was so cute Horatio, and so serious about wanting to work at the lab."

She turned and smiled as Horatio reached over and gently placed his hand on her abdomen, looking up into her eyes he said, "Maybe we'll have a child that wants to do the same thing."

"I wouldn't be able to handle it," she answered before turning her head, giving him a soft kiss.

"Have you eaten anything for lunch Handsome?"

"I had a sandwich. I haven't been real hungry."

"I know you're concerned about tomorrow, but you need to eat to help build up your strength. Have you made a decision about work?"

Horatio looked down at his hand still resting on her abdomen as his expression became serious, his voice almost a whisper as he raised his head and made eye contact with her, "I have, but I need you to be happy with it."

"Horatio, I told you I would support you in whatever you decided to do."

"I'm going to work at passing the physical in a few months to be reinstated back as head of the lab that is if Gomez is not successful in getting me booted out. I can't leave my job yet; not yet."

Calleigh smiled warmly and squeezed his hand, "I was hoping you wouldn't decide to retire. We need your leadership."

Later that afternoon the physical therapist came and put Horatio through his paces. Calleigh sat in and watched, but found she couldn't stay for some of the workout. It hurt her too much when she saw the intense pain reflecting in Horatio's face as the therapist put him through various exercises with his right arm. At the end of the session, Jeff asked,

"While being up on your feet for long lengths of time, have you been keeping your arm in the sling Horatio?"

Horatio waited for the wave of pain to subside before answering, "I haven't lately. I just don't feel like I need it anymore."

The therapist shook his head in disbelief and was adamant when he told Horatio if he was going to be on his feet a lot, he needed to put it on, just so his shoulder wouldn't be strained from holding the weight of his arm.

That night, Horatio was restless in sleep. He tossed and turned as if he couldn't get comfortable. Finally Calleigh sat up and reached over, placing her hand on his chest calling his name softly,

"Horatio...do you need a pain pill to help give you some relief?"

"Calleigh, I'm sorry…I'm bothering you. Maybe I should. My shoulder is killing me, the pain is radiating all the way down into my wrist."

"I'll get it for you. You need your sleep."

Horatio smiled at her and countered, "You need yours more."

It was seven o'clock the next morning and Calleigh gently shook Horatio, trying to get him to wake up. Finally he responded.

"Handsome you need to get up and get ready so you can ride with me to the lab."

"Hmm, can't…I sleep…just a little…longer?"

"No Handsome, c'mon sleepy head," she smiled as she pulled the cover off of him.

Later as Calleigh drove them to the lab, she could tell Horatio was still under the effects of the pain medication, he was trying to doze off sitting up in the car. _At least he had agreed to wear the sling._ She had encouraged him that by wearing it, the sling would remind IAB he was still suffering from his injuries, which might help his case.

All of the team was happy to see him back, if only for a visit. He had waited in his office while Calleigh signed off on some paperwork before walking to the Director's office. Mark had requested that he come by early so they could talk in private before the others arrived. The encounter with IAB went as Horatio had expected. The officers really interrogated him severely about the situation he was involved in with Chien. What upset him the most though, was when the discussion turned to Calleigh. Horatio worked hard to keep his emotions under control and after an hour and a half after the hearing began, it concluded with a promise that Horatio would have the results of their decision by the end of the day.

Horatio felt weak and drained after the session. He felt like he wasn't at his best to be able to mentally counter what the IAB officers threw at him. He was grateful to his friend Mark for being there taking his side during the entire proceeding.

"Horatio," Mark called out to him as the Director saw his friend leaning on the wall of the hall outside his office. "Are you ok? You look bad my friend."

Horatio turned his head to answer, still propped on the wall, "I'm ok, just tired Mark. Thanks for your help back there. I just hope it was enough."

"Don't let them upset you Horatio. This will all work out. Listen, I'm assigning two patrol officers to guard you until this lunatic Jerry Latham can be picked up."

"That's not necessary Mark. I'll…"

"I don't care what you say my friend. We can't afford to lose our best Lieutenant now can we?" He countered Horatio's objection smiling.

Changing his tone, Horatio responded, "Thanks Mark. Maybe you're right, at least I'll feel better about Calleigh's safety with them around."

Horatio made it back to his office and sat down heavily on the couch. Calleigh had seen him walking toward his office from the DNA lab and tied up everything and followed him. Opening the door, she saw him resting on the couch.

"Hey," she said as she walked over to him, "how'd it go?"

Horatio opened his eyes and tried to smile for her, but couldn't muster the energy. "We'll know by the end of today Sweetheart. Don't get your hopes up though. They are pretty bent on their vendetta."

Calleigh frowned, "I'm sorry Horatio. Maybe we shouldn't have gone through with our marriage."

"No, don't ever think that way. I couldn't imagine my life without you, besides, you're carrying my child. I wouldn't have done anything different. I love you." Calleigh smiled,

"I love you too. Let's get you home Handsome."

They walked out the front door of the lab, hand in hand toward the front parking lot where their car was parked when the sunlight reflected off something metal on the top of the building across the street. Before she could get Horatio's attention, a loud crack sounded and Horatio flew backwards landing square on his back.

Calleigh screamed out, "HORATIO" the officers that were walking toward the lab entrance spun around, guns drawn and ran toward them. Calleigh was alarmed, Horatio was not moving. Falling to her knees beside him she saw his eyes open and he began gasping for breath.

"Horatio…don't try to move." She frantically began feeling around on his chest for a wound and then realized after unbuttoning his shirt that he had put on a Kevlar vest. Letting out a sigh of relief she heard Frank's booming voice.

Turning to her left side, she saw the big Texan down on one knee on the other side of Horatio and shouted, "Stay with him Frank, I saw where the shooter was on the building across the street. I'm going after him."

Horatio struggled to speak after hearing her plan and weakly shouted, "Calleigh…no…Sweetheart, don't go…after him." Calleigh was already off and running toward the building across the street when Horatio noticed Frank beside him. "Go after her…Frank. Stop her…she's pregnant."

Calleigh slowed her pace as she approached the outside stairway entrance and just as she reached for the doorknob, the door flew open and Jerry Latham rammed into her, his fist hitting her square in her abdomen. Calleigh felt tremendous pain as she fell backward; clutching her abdomen as her body slammed into the hard concrete sidewalk, she was momentarily unable to catch her breath.

Frank rushed toward Calleigh who was on the ground writhing and moaning in excruciating pain. He began screaming into his radio the direction he saw Latham running so officers giving pursuit would know which direction he went. Next he took out his phone after kneeling down beside Calleigh, observing a large amount of blood on the sidewalk underneath her.

Punching 911 he screamed, "I need a bus at 69186 Skyway, officer down. I repeat officer down." Hanging up he softly called as he gently touched her shoulder, "Calleigh, Sweetheart hang on, I've got a bus coming."

**TBC…**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chain of Command**

**Chapter 18**

The ambulance rode rough, jostling its occupants even though the driver was careful to drive the large vehicle at a safe, but still fast speed to the hospital. Horatio sat in the seat next to Calleigh holding her hand with a worried expression on his face while she was drifting in and out of consciousness. The moments she seemed alert, Horatio made sure he smiled to help ease her mind. While lovingly caressing her hand he'd whisper encouragements to her.

Once at the hospital, Horatio was stopped from accompanying Calleigh into the trauma exam room. The nurse telling him they would keep him up to date on his wife's condition while he waited in the sitting area. A doctor even tried to convince Horatio that he needed to be examined as well, but Horatio brushed him off and assured the young man he was fine. Not wanting to go into detail about why his right arm was in a sling, he told him the injury was from something totally different and not from the incident this morning.

Horatio eventually sat down in one of the chairs in the trauma waiting area, leaning over with his elbow on his knee, propping his head in his hand covering his face, hiding his silent tears. Barely conscious of what was happening around him, he unexpectedly felt a hand touch his shoulder which caused him to quickly sit up, and wipe his tear stained face with his handkerchief. Then he realized it was Eric who had sat down in the chair next to him.

"Have you heard any news about Calleigh's and the baby's condition yet H?"

Horatio couldn't talk, he just answered by shaking his head no. Eric grimaced at the fact of no news. It had been two hours since Calleigh was brought in. The two men sat in silence, each imagining the worst.

After several minutes, Eric sat up and stared at the floor saying, "We didn't find him. We didn't find Latham."

Horatio shook his head he understood, absent mindedly replying while looking past Eric as he focused on something down the hallway, he softly responded bringing his focus back to Eric's concerned large brown eyes, "I will find him."

Horatio's statement alarmed the young CSI and he swiftly countered, "H you're not in any condition to be going after Latham…let us hand…." Eric stopped in mid-sentence when Horatio glared at him angrily.

Horatio through clenched teeth growled, "He's mine Eric. I don't want anyone else getting hurt."

"But what about you H, you might get hurt or even get yourself killed. Calleigh would be devastated if something happened to you."

"Mr. Caine?" a middle aged doctor walked up to the two, breaking up the conversation.

Horatio quickly jumped to his feet and he immediately realized that was a mistake as he felt the room begin to spin, reacting instantly he grabbed hold of the doctor's arm. "Mr. Caine, are you alright?" The doctor asked as he gently guided Horatio back down into the chair.

"I'm good doctor…don't worry about me," Horatio breathlessly answered. "How is my wife? How's our baby?" Eric felt helpless. His friend and boss was clearly not well, but he didn't know what to do to make him realize he had no business chasing after Latham.

The doctor, still holding Horatio's wrist checking his pulse, looked down at the floor before bringing his head up and looking deep into Horatio's frightened blue eyes.

"Your wife will be fine, but we are still working to save the baby." The doctor continued, "She didn't lose as much blood as we first thought. When blood spreads on concrete, as I'm sure you are aware, it makes it look as if it is a large quantity, but in actuality it's not that much.

Horatio sagged into the back of the chair, resting his head on the wall as he squeezed his eyes closed.

"Can I see her?" He asked the doctor in a whisper, never changing his position.

"You can. Are you alright to stand now?" Eric looked anxiously at his friend, trying to read his face as to how he was feeling. The doctor was also noticing that Horatio's color seemed to be off, but accounted it to the stress.

"I am. I've got to see her," Horatio answered as he slowly got to his feet. Eric walked with him to the doors leading to the exam rooms, ready to catch his boss if he faltered the least bit.

The doctor led him to the room where Calleigh was lying in a bed, her eyes were closed. Horatio just stood and looked at her for a moment before slowly walking to her and sitting in the chair that was positioned next to her bed. He could feel the tears forming in his eyes as he reached out with his left hand to hold hers. The touch brought Calleigh out of the fog of the sedative she'd been given and she turned to see who was holding her hand. Her eyes finally focused and she saw it was Horatio; relieved to see him, but at the same time she was ashamed to face him. She blamed herself for what happened.

"Handsome…I'm so sorry. It's my fault…it was stupid of me…." She managed to say before her tears began cascading down her cheeks.

Horatio moved over to the bed and eased down next to her he then leaned down kissing her forehead. Bracing himself over her with his left hand on the bed he whispered,

"Don't Calleigh…please don't blame yourself. If I'd taken more precautions, it never would have happened. I'm just so thankful you're going to be ok. And we've got to think positive that everything will be alright." He willed his tears not to spill out, but they began making their slow descent down his cheeks.

"Are you ok? You're not hurt?"

"I'm fine Calleigh just a little sore is all. Don't worry about me Sweetheart." _I can't admit how I really feel. She's in pain, so much pain. Right now comforting her is all that matters._

Calleigh lifted her arms up toward him and wrapped them around his neck, pulling him down to her and they cried together as they clung tight to each other. Frank had called Alexx at home to tell her what had happened and she had dropped everything and headed to the hospital. After arriving at the door to Calleigh's room, she quietly pushed the door open and found the couple holding each other letting out their grief. Backing out, Eric walked up to her and asked,

"How are they taking it Alexx?"

"About how you'd expect – they're scared."

"Alexx you need to talk some sense into H. He's gonna go after Latham, alone. He's not well Alexx, but he won't let anyone help him."

In the room, Horatio slowly sat up and began tenderly wiping Calleigh's tears from her face before drying his own.

"I don't want you to worry about this Sweetheart. Everything will be alright. Our baby will make it – you've got to believe that."

Calleigh searched Horatio's blue eyes realizing he was trying to convince himself as much as he was her. She silently thought, _If because of my actions we lose this baby, I'll never forgive myself. _

He tenderly pushed her damp hair back from her face as he smiled. "I love you Calleigh. Rest Sweetheart. Close your eyes and rest."

Calleigh drifted back into sleep as Horatio continued to sit beside her gently caressing the back of her hand with his thumb as he held her hand in his, watching her sleep.

After he was sure that Calleigh was asleep, Horatio silently slipped out of the room and noticed Eric was still there and had been joined by Alexx. He walked to them and Alexx said,

"Eric, will you give us a few minutes please?"

Eric looked at Horatio and noticed that his friend visually stiffened and didn't look very pleased with him. Eric thought he would like to be any place but in Horatio's presence at the moment.

"Horatio sit down." Alexx commanded. Horatio did as she asked and braced himself mentally for her reprimand that he knew was forthcoming. He kept his eyes focused on the floor, unable to meet his long time friend's piercing eyes.

"You're planning to go after Latham for doing this to Calleigh, aren't you?"

Horatio squeezed his eyes closed and grunted before answering her question. "I'm sure Eric filled you in on what my intentions are Alexx. I am. I won't deny it. Latham's not going to get away with this. He wants me; well he's going to get me."

"How do you plan to defend yourself? You don't have the physical strength to counter a healthy young man. You won't even be able to get a gun ready to fire without the use of both hands and it will take hours if not days to locate him in an area the size of Miami. You don't have the stamina for that Sugar." Horatio's anger was building inside him and with all the strength he could muster he kept himself from lashing out at his long-time friend. Alexx pleaded, "Let the team handle this Horatio – stay with Calleigh. She needs you."

"I want to Alexx, believe me, but we're not going to be out of danger until this lunatic is stopped. He will continue hurting those around me and I can't live with that," he searched her eyes as he continued, "Please stay with Calleigh, Alexx. Tell her I'll be back."

Horatio stood and with every ounce of strength he had he tried to act as if nothing was wrong with his stamina, but he felt Alexx's professionally trained eyes focused on his back as he walked away.

She called out to him, "Horatio Caine, you just make sure you come back. You understand?" Horatio stopped and halfway turned toward Alexx and nodded his head as he weakly answered,

"I'll be back."

Alexx watched her stubborn friend until he was out of sight and then she shook her head in dismay, knowing Horatio wouldn't listen to reason. The only thing on his mind was to protect those he loved.

Horatio saw Eric leaning back against the wall of the hallway and he stopped and asked, "Could you take me to the lab?"

Eric hung his head, realizing not even Alexx could talk Horatio out of going after Latham. "Sure."

Arriving at the lab, Horatio walked straight to the Director's office and asked the secretary if he could have a minute with Mark. She punched the intercom button on her phone and told the Director who was there to see him. He told her to send him in.

Horatio slowly walked in and stood in front of his friend's desk. "Have a seat Horatio. How's Calleigh?"

Horatio kept standing at the desk and reached for his badge in his pocket and unclipped his gun from his belt and placed them both on the Director's desk before answering.

"The doctor says Calleigh will be fine. They're doing all they can to save our baby."

"Horatio, why are you putting your badge and gun on my desk?"

"I'm resigning, effective immediately." Director Fulham sat straight up in his chair, now concerned about what was going on with his friend.

"Horatio you don't need to do this, you're on medical leave right now."

"I've got to do this Mark. I don't want to bring any more negative attention to the department than I already have. I'm going after Jerry Latham and I may not be able to bring him back alive."

The Director quickly stood up from his chair. "Horatio, don't do this. It will be suicide. I've got officers scouring this city as we speak. Tips from citizens have been pouring in and we're checking the validity of each one. We'll find him."

Horatio looked down before lifting his eyes to his friend. "I'm sure you're trying Mark, but this is something I have to do." Horatio turned and walked out and made his way to his office to retrieve his loaded, personal .40 caliber pistol from the safe.

**TBC…**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chain of Command**

**Chapter 19**

Horatio picked up his gun out of the safe. It was fully loaded and already had a round in the chamber. That's the way he kept it. To use it, all he had to do was slide the safety off, requiring just a simple movement of his thumb. After clipping the gun to his belt in position to use it left handed, he unfastened the sling and threw it down on the desk. _No need to wear that contraption, it would only hinder my movement. I just wish I could also take this infuriating cast off my hand. _Taking one more look around his former office, he walked out and closed the door.

Descending the steps to the main lab floor, he ran into Walter and Ryan.

"Hey H, Calleigh must be better since you're in the lab?" Ryan inquired of his boss.

Horatio avoided making eye contact with the young CSI's, his lips suddenly becoming thin before responding, "She's going to be fine Mr. Wolfe. Excuse me, but I'm on my way out." Horatio walked away from them fast before the two CSI's could ask where he was off to.

Walter looked at Ryan as Horatio made his way to the elevator and commented, "After this morning, I'm surprised to see H walking around here, especially with his other injuries." Ryan continued watching their boss walk away and then when Horatio disappeared behind the closing elevator doors he turned to his tall colleague and asked,

"Did he seem distracted to you, like he was on a mission? Eric told me he thought H was going to go after Latham."

"We don't even know where the guy is – how could H be going after him?" Walter countered, but at the same time, having already learned, Horatio could almost perform miracles.

"Knowing Horatio, he'll find the guy before anyone else."

Ryan's cell phone rang, "Wolfe."

Horatio walked down the hall leading to the front reception area and the side door. He was checking his pants pocket for his key to Calleigh's BMW when he approached a slightly open office door and heard a familiar voice that stopped him in his tracks. Chief Gomez was speaking in a low voice, but loud enough for Horatio to make out enough of the one sided conversation. Quietly stepping closer to the edge of the door, Horatio stood and listened.

"I've told you never to call me while I'm on duty. What do you want?" Gomez listened intently to the caller on the other end and then his temper got the best of him. "What do you mean you want me to help you get out of Miami? You haven't finished your part of the deal Jerry!" Fearing his voice was much too loud; Gomez looked around the room and listened for any movement out in the hallway. Not hearing anything unusual his attention turned back to the conversation. "Where are you now?" He asked in a low growl. "Yeah, I know where that abandoned school building is; on Orange in North Miami. Stay put." Gomez slammed his flip phone closed then opened it and called his secretary to tell her he was going out.

Horatio, taking a few seconds to recover from the shock of what he'd just heard, pushed off the wall and as briskly as his body would let him, he walked out the end door of the building toward the parking lot where the BMW had been left. Barely able to get buckled in and start the car before Gomez drove out of the parking garage; Horatio gave the man some space and then pulled out with the intention of following him._ I can't believe Gomez, as much as I dislike him, could be dirty. The one thing that gets under my skin worse than criminals is a dirty cop._

Eric called Ryan and asked if he'd seen Horatio at the lab.

"Yeah he was just here a minute ago, but he left kinda quickly."

"Find him Wolfe. Follow him if he leaves and call me. I'll join you. Use your car, the Hummer would be too obvious."

Ryan ran out the front door of the lab just in time to see the navy blue BMW moving through the parking lot heading toward Skyway. "Shit," Ryan exclaimed under his breath as he took off in a flat run for his car.

Horatio stayed a respectable distance back from Gomez, even though he was sure the man did not recognize the BMW as being Calleigh's. Ryan was catching up with Horatio and called Eric to let him know the direction that it appeared their boss was headed – North Miami. Eric told Ryan not to lose sight of H and he would be there shortly to take over the surveillance.

Gomez exited off the 95 expressway onto Orchid and Horatio did the same. Ryan stuck with them and called Eric again, telling him where they exited off the expressway as they reached North Miami.

"H is following a red Ford Focus. Doesn't Gomez drive a red Focus?"

"Yeah, he does." Eric thought silently, _why would H be following Gomez?_

"Hang with them Wolfe. I'm a half a mile behind you. I'll call you when I see the BMW, so you can peel off," Eric instructed his colleague.

The drive gave Horatio time to think. _Why didn't I make Calleigh go home to Louisiana? If I had, she wouldn't have gotten hurt. _He sighed, _because she's as stubborn as I am. I know that neither me, nor anyone else can 'make' her do anything. Our marriage is definitely going to be interesting that's for sure, but I love her more than life itself and I wouldn't want to miss out on spending the rest of my life with her for anything in the world, _smiling slightly as he thought of her, his smile faded as he thought of their baby that was fighting hard to stay with its mother right now_. _

Suddenly, Gomez abruptly turned left. Shaking Horatio out of his thoughts, _has he made me? I don't see how he could've._ Then Gomez's Ford Focus just as swiftly turned right. Horatio knew the streets in this area and he was sure if he went straight and turned left a block down instead of following Gomez's obvious attempts at making sure he wasn't being followed, he'd pick up the chief at a point safely behind him. Ryan smiled as he watched his Lieutenant tail Gomez like the expert they knew was.

Ryan's phone rang; it was Eric so he turned right at the next intersection and rejoined the tail behind Eric. As Eric watched his friend and mentor at a safe distance, as he wondered where the Focus was heading. Mentally, Eric began thinking about what was in the area. There were a lot of warehouses in this part of Miami and there was an old abandoned school as well. Then Gomez took 135th Street, N.E. and then he turned left onto Biscayne Boulevard, staying on it a short distance before taking another left onto Orange.

_Bingo he's headed for that old school._ Eric quickly punched the speed-dial number for Tripp.

"Tripp," Frank answered gruffly.

"Tripp, Eric. Listen, I'm following H and we're headed for the old Pennbroke Junior High on Orange Avenue in North Miami. I'm going to need backup; it's just Wolfe and me out here."

"What in Sam-hill does Horatio think he's doing? I just hung up with Director Fulham, he told me he's concerned that Horatio is going after Latham and he insinuated that someone from the department might be helping the fugitive."

Eric shook his head, "H has been following a red Focus. Gomez has a red Focus."

There were a couple minutes of silence on the other end until Frank barked, "The chief? What in the hell is he doing in this?"

"I don't really know Frank," Eric wanted to know too. "See you when you get here with the cavalry."

Gomez turned into the entrance of the school and Horatio kept going straight. Eric pulled over to the curb, just before the school entrance and Ryan stopped behind him after a few minutes. Ryan got out of his car and slipped into the passenger seat of Eric's car.

"Where did H go? And why is he following the chief?"

"Wolfe, I don't know what's going on, but we're going to find out. H evidently knows another way into the campus, or he's searching for one. I've called Tripp, backup is on the way. Listen, we'll give Gomez or whoever it is a couple of minutes, then we'll have to go in on foot," Eric instructed.

They watched while they sat there, but never saw Horatio come back. Eric was silently thinking, _Damn it H. We don't know where you are, or why you're following this car. _Both men exited the car.

"Are we going to wait on backup?" Ryan asked.

"We need to get in there. Horatio's not in any shape to handle this alone. Stay low, use cover as much as possible and let's move," Eric commanded as he began running up to the end of the wall at the entrance.

Horatio had found the service entrance to the campus and was slowly driving toward the first building. There were three buildings; one two-story and the other single story and a gymnasium that Horatio was driving up to the back of._ I need to leave the car here and go in on foot. I also need to leave the sunglasses here…won't be able to handle them and the gun too._

As Horatio made his way toward the front of the gym, on the side away from the other buildings, just in case someone was at a window, he stopped as he heard another voice. _Gomez!_ Barely exposing himself, Horatio peered around the corner of the front of the building just as the chief was walking into the two-story building. Horatio knew that the time to move was now. He ran as fast as he could, which wasn't anywhere close to his normal speed, to the side of the door where he observed Gomez entering.

Hesitating as he recovered his breath as quietly as he could, Horatio raised the automatic in his left hand and with his thumb slipped the safety off. A light sheen of sweat was covering his face, from both the temperature; it was a warm and sunny day, and from his nerves he thought. Listening for any sound of voices, he heard none; he then swallowed hard, raised his gun and swiftly stepped through the door, immediately moving to the side, away from the bright sunlight pouring in through the open door. Standing deathly still a few moments, flush against the wall allowing his eyes to adjust to the dim light of the interior of the building, he saw no one.

Gomez stopped as he reached the top of the stairway, looking around the hallway at the numerous doors lining each side of the long hall. Cautiously, he began to start walking and then Latham stepped out of one of the doors mid-way down.

"Are you alone?" Latham called out.

"Of course I am you fool. Why would I bring officers with me and expose myself?"

Gomez walked quickly to the younger man and followed him into what used to be a classroom. Now, the room was empty save some deteriorating cardboard boxes, an old school desk or two and blank blackboards that had definitely seen better days.

Latham quickly stopped and turned toward the dumpy, round-bellied, short Hispanic man and nervously began saying, "I finished what I was hired to do. I saw Caine hit the concrete, not moving. He's dead. Now I want my money to be able to get out of Miami like you promised."

"Where have you been? You didn't kill Caine, you idiot! He had on a vest! What you did do was to injure his wife and possibly kill the baby she was carrying." Gomez saw the young man slump and begin to visibly shake.

"I…I didn't mean to do anything to her. I opened the door getting out of the building as quickly as I could and she was right there. I had no choice but to run into her," he pleaded.

"Well that was unfortunate because Caine turns into a relentless pursuer when someone he cares about is hurt. He won't stop coming after you and if he finds you, he finds me!" Something in the hardened glare of this man frightened Latham causing him step back.

"That's right Jerry you'd better listen to the man," Horatio rasped as he stepped through the doorway, his gun at eye-level, aiming the gun at Latham's head. "I don't take kindly to those who hurt people close to me." Gomez squeezed his eyes closed and slowly raised his hand to slip it underneath his jacket. Latham looked as if he was about to pass out.

"I wouldn't do that chief if I were you. Both of you put your hands in the air, and turn around Gomez," Horatio ordered as he took a few steps closer to the men, his head still cocked to the right sighting his aim with his dominant left eye.

Gomez turned and immediately threatened, "I'll have your badge for this Caine!"

Horatio smiled at that statement, raised his eyebrows and answered matter-of-factly, "I don't have it; just like you won't have yours when I turn both of you over to the authorities," he rumbled in a deep growl.

"You won't live long enough to do that Caine. You're not walking away from this," Gomez smugly replied.

Horatio chuckled, but abruptly stopped when he felt the cold steel against the back of his neck.

**TBC…**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chain of Command**

**Chapter 20**

Calleigh was restless. She moaned and tossed from one side to the other in the hospital bed. Suddenly her eyes flew open as she screamed, "Horatio!"

Alexx reached over and held her friend's hand. "Calleigh Honey calm down. You were dreaming."

Calleigh's eyes darted around the room and finally settled on a familiar face. "Alexx," she whispered between breaths, "Where…where is Horatio?"

"He left for a little while. He'll be back. You need to calm down Calleigh; your anxiousness is not helping your situation with the baby."

"Please tell me he didn't go after Latham," Calleigh pleaded as she searched her friend's deep brown eyes. Alexx broke eye contact, not wanting to see the frightened green eyes piercing her own, she squeezed the blonde's hand. _How can I tell her the truth? She will be even more upset and the possibility of losing the baby will dramatically increase._

"Alexx, something's wrong. I dreamed Horatio was in trouble. Your reluctance to tell me where he is just confirms that he has gone after Latham. Did anyone go with him?"

"Sweetie, I don't really know where Horatio is. Dreams don't necessarily come true; don't worry about Horatio. Whatever he's doing he is tough, he'll be alright. And I'm positive that Eric was going to keep a watchful eye on that stubborn redhead of yours. Now," Alexx stood up and straightened Calleigh's pillows and cover and whispered, "Rest Calleigh. Go back to sleep. I'm going to stay right here."

Calleigh's eyes began to close as she fretted, "I…want…Horatio. I need…him…." her words diminished as she drifted back into sleep. Alexx sat and watched shaking her head, _Horatio you'd better get yourself back here in one piece. If you don't, your wife will be shattered and I don't know if anyone would be able to pick up the pieces and make her whole again._

Horatio stiffened and swallowed hard, the barrel pressing into the back of his neck. _Where did this third person come from? Gomez was the only one in the car! This may not turn out as well as I thought, but I'm not giving up without a fight. _Horatio began to lower his gun to make the man behind him think he was giving up. With one quick move, Horatio ducked and swung his left elbow around behind him catching the man off guard. His elbow made contact with the man's side causing the gun to fire while in still in the man's hand – the bullet hitting Gomez in the upper portion of his arm, knocking him to the floor. Jerry quickly ran for cover behind stacked boxes and was looking for a way out to make his escape.

Eric and Ryan heard the gunshot just as they stepped through the entrance door to the two-story building.

"That shot came from upstairs," Ryan confirmed as both men took off running to the stairway with their weapons at the ready.

Horatio's effort had very little effect on the big man and Horatio paid the price for his move by taking a hard blow to his back which sent him crashing into a couple of desks off to the side. Almost paralyzed from the pain, Horatio was struggling to get to his feet when the big man's foot connected to the redhead's ribs.

Suddenly everyone in the room heard, "MDPD HANDS IN THE AIR!" Eric's eyes immediately found Horatio on the floor with a large man standing and pointing a gun directly at his friend. When the large man heard the warning, he reacted by swinging around and leveling his gun toward Eric and Ryan, Eric fired causing the man to immediately fall to the floor. Eric quickly walked over to make sure the man was dead he picked up the shooter's gun then looked over at his boss.

Eric lowered himself down on one knee beside Horatio telling him as he placed a hand on his friends shoulder, "H stay down, don't try to move."

Horatio rolled over onto his back; breathing hard he smiled slightly, and weakly asked, "What…took you so…long? Figured," he paused while sucking in a breath, "you were…keeping tabs on me."

Eric smiled, "You know it."

Ryan had walked over to check on Gomez and found him writhing in pain begging for an ambulance. Latham slowly emerged from behind the boxes with his hands in the air while at the same time, Frank and several uniform officers entered the room.

Eric looked up and announced, "Looks like the cavalry is here."

Frank walked over to Wolfe and Gomez and ordered two officers to take him down to the waiting ambulance, but to stay with him as he was in custody until everything was straightened out. Gomez avoided the big Sargent's stare as the officers helped him up.

Walking toward Eric, Frank noticed Horatio on the floor. "H, you ok man?"

"I think I'll live, if I could get some help getting up…." Eric and Frank gingerly helped their friend up on his feet.

Horatio stood for a minute supported by his two friends as Gomez was lead out by the officers. Gomez glanced over to Horatio and hung his head. Latham was in cuffs and was escorted out behind the chief.

"What in the hell went on here Horatio?" Frank asked in a gruff tone.

"Just a little house cleaning in the department Frank."

Eric called Lohman to come for the body of the unknown man and then the two CSIs and the detective walked Horatio out of the building. It was early evening and the sun was low on the horizon.

"H you need to get checked out by the paramedics," Eric insisted.

"I've just got some bruises Eric. What I need to do is to get back to Calleigh as fast as I can."

It was dark outside when Horatio arrived back at the hospital, after having given his statement about the incident at headquarters. Gomez made a full confession he was transferred to a holding cell before being taken to Miami West Prison. Horatio learned that Gomez's hired muscle guy was to help carry out the plan of eliminating him and Latham which put Gomez in even deeper trouble.

Finally reaching the private room where Calleigh had been moved, Horatio slowly opened the door. His eyes went immediately to her sleeping form in the bed and then he turned his head and his eyes fell on Alexx, who true to her word was still there. Their friend covered her mouth as she gasped. Horatio was disheveled, his usually neat hair was roughly combed, his dark suit was dirty as if he'd rolled around on the ground and as he made his way to Calleigh's bedside Alexx detected the stiffness of his movement.

Softly Horatio asked, "How is she Alexx?"

In a quiet voice, the doctor answered, "She'll be alright when she sees you Horatio, and your baby is going to be fine. Tough little thing, just like its parents," she smiled. Relief flooded Horatio's face as he struggled to hold back the welling tears in his eyes. Continuing in a low voice so as not to wake Calleigh, Alexx told him, "I'll leave now and let you two be alone for a while."

"Thank you Alexx for staying with her. I owe you one," he said as he held out his arm to give Alexx a hug.

"You don't owe me anything Horatio. Just take care of each other and that baby," she replied while holding him.

"You bet we will." Horatio assured his long-time friend before she walked out of the room.

Easing down on the bed beside Calleigh, the movement caused her to stir and gradually open her eyes. Horatio smiled when her eyes opened and she focused on him.

"Hi Sweetheart," he whispered as he reached out and gently stroked the side of her face.

For a few moments she examined his appearance, frowning after realizing that it was evident he'd been in a physical confrontation.

"You're finally here. What happened to you? Are you alright?" Calleigh asked groggily.

"I'm ok Calleigh. We have Latham. He won't bother us anymore Sweetheart."

"Our baby is going to be alright…did they tell you?" Calleigh smiled.

"Alexx told me. That's the most wonderful news other than you feeling better Sweetheart." Horatio noticed Calleigh struggling to keep her eyes open and he leaned over, ignoring the pain as the movement stretched his bruised side, and softly kissed her forehead, then her lips. Gently tracing his finger lightly around her eyes, he whispered, "You need to sleep. I'll be right here with you Calleigh. I love you Sweetheart. I love my life with you."

The morning sun was streaming through a window when Horatio gradually opened his eyes, and for a brief moment confusion overtook his thoughts as to where he was. Finally realizing he was lying on a small bed, still in shirt and slacks in a room that appeared to be located in a hospital. Then it hit him as to where he actually was and why, immediately thinking of Calleigh he rolled over, his body stiffening upon feeling the sharp pain in his side created by the movement. Groaning, he completed rolling over onto his back and that didn't really feel much better. Unaware that Calleigh was propped up in her bed watching him the entire time while she was thinking, _He definitely has some explaining to do._

"Good morning Handsome," she called out with a sweet voice.

Horatio turned his head to his right and noticed Calleigh's questioning expression mixed with love. He slowly sat up and wiped his face with his hand before answering with a smile,

"Morning Beautiful, how are you feeling?"

"I feel a lot better. How are you?" Knowing he wouldn't tell her how he was really feeling.

"I think once I get up and get moving, I'll feel better," he answered as he slowly pushed up with only the use of his left hand, finally able to stand, he held his right arm close to his body as he walked the short distance to her bed before sitting down beside her. His stiff movement did not escape Calleigh's attention.

Looking at him with a wary eye, she asked with one eyebrow raised in a no nonsense expression, "I think you need to fill me in on what happened yesterday afternoon, _and_ put your sling back on."

He chuckled, thinking about leaving the sling on the desk at the lab, and then he began telling her what happened and who was involved. When he finished she stared in disbelief and asked, "The Chief was involved in this entire mess… but why?"

"Seems Gomez harbored a long-standing hatred of me and was jealous of my close friendship with Tom. After Chien and his men killed the Burtons, he saw his chance and contacted Latham, taking advantage of the young man's emotions by convincing him to come back to Miami where they'd work together to eliminate me. When Mark and I met in his office before the IAB meeting, he expressed his concerns to me about my safety and that's why I had on a vest yesterday, at Mark's insistence.

He had a gut feeling that Gomez was involved in some way with Latham, but couldn't take action without proof. Even though Gomez was not the most liked, I had a hard time believing that he would be involved with a suspect, until I happened to overhear a phone conversation between Gomez and Latham yesterday afternoon, before I left the lab."

"Well, I'm just glad you came back to me in one piece, battered and bruised no doubt, but at least alive." Horatio smiled.

Later in the day, Director Fulham stopped by to check on Calleigh and the baby. Horatio hadn't told Calleigh he had resigned from MDPD before he went after Gomez and Latham.

"Horatio, Calleigh," the Director greeted. "How are both of you?"

Calleigh smiled as she squeezed Horatio's hand as he sat beside her at the head of the bed, "We're a lot better, thank you."

"By the way Horatio, I hope what you experienced yesterday doesn't delay your return to duty."

Horatio looked confused. "Um, Mark about that…"

Director Fulham chuckled, "I never filed paperwork on you. As far as anyone is concerned, you're still a Lieutenant with MDPD. Did you still want to carry through with your plans?"

Horatio glanced down at Calleigh and smiled before answering, "No, I'd better not, considering we have a baby on the way." Calleigh looked between Horatio and Fulham with an obvious questioned expression and Horatio chuckled.

"I don't think you have told me everything Handsome."

**TBC…**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: This chapter rated M.**

**Chain of Command**

**Chapter 21**

The ensuing six months after the incident with Latham seemed to fly by for Horatio, although Calleigh didn't quite share the same feeling. To her it felt as though she would never reach the day when their child would arrive. It was the night before Horatio was to go back for the department's physical exam to see if he could be reinstated to active duty; the true test to show if all the physical therapy he had endured had strengthened him enough that he could pass.

He and Calleigh, in the last two weeks had been regularly using a private shooting range to help him regain his shooting ability. Calleigh was amazed by the fact that Horatio had not lost any of his accuracy, only his endurance had been affected and over time that had improved.

Calleigh had just arrived home and as soon as she walked through the front door, Horatio was there to greet her.

"Welcome home Sweetheart. You look exceptionally tired tonight." Calleigh had not been able to come home for lunch, as she usually did to eat with Horatio, due to heavy a caseload that had overwhelmed the team for most of the day.

Taking her hand in his, Horatio led her to the couch easing her down; he kneeled on the floor in front of her and took off each of her shoes and then picked up her feet and swung them up on the couch. Lifting her legs up slightly, he slid in underneath and sat down and began gently massaging her feet.

"Ohhh…Horatio…that feels…wonderful! You sure know the way to a tired girl's heart."

He smiled lovingly as he softly responded, "Anything to help you Sweetheart. You're amazing. I just hope you'll reconsider your plan of working through your eighth month. I think you really need to begin your maternity leave at the beginning of the month."

"We'll see. I need something to do. I think I would go crazy just sitting around waiting for our baby to come. How was your check-up today with Dr. Moore?" She raised her head off the pillow to be able to see him.

Smiling broadly, Horatio answered, "He released me. I'm fit, according to his standards, to return to duty. Let's just hope the department thinks the same." Calleigh smiled and blew him a kiss.

"That's wonderful. You'll do fine Handsome."

"I uh, I put together the crib today and have it set up so, the nursery is complete. When you feel up to it, I'd like for you to see it. I think everything is just right for our little girl; thanks to your beautiful decorating ideas." He lovingly squeezed her foot and added, "You are so talented in so many ways my lady!"

"Why thank you Horatio. It was a work of love for our daughter."

"Kyle called this morning. He asked how you were doing and wanted to let me know he'd be thinking about me tomorrow, that he knew I'd pass."

"That was sweet of him to think of us. How is everything going with him?"

Horatio looked across the room to the patio, seemingly lost in thought before Calleigh's voice brought him back.

"Horatio is he alright?" She asked with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Um…yes, I'm sorry, he's fine."

"Something's bothering you, what is it?"

Horatio looked directly into her eyes and answered, "He's found that the role of being an MP is what he loves. It just concerns me that when he gets out of the Army, he may want to go into police work."

Calleigh knew Horatio was always concerned about his son and the added worry about Kyle eventually becoming a police officer would surely weigh on him.

"Well, if he does go that route after returning to civilian life, we'll just convince him to go into forensics."

Horatio smiled and added, "We can try."

Changing the subject, Horatio said, "Hey, I thought I'd grill some chicken, along with some eggplant and squash to go with our tossed salad for dinner tonight, topped off with chocolate mint ice cream for one of the desserts. Does it sound like a dinner you'd be interested in?"

"You know I'll eat anything that doesn't move right now Handsome," Calleigh giggled.

Horatio couldn't resist teasing her. Raising his eyebrows he grinned broadly and responded, "That's what I thought."

Calleigh immediately slung a stuffed pillow at him, narrowly missing his head. "Hey, you'd better be nice to the cook young lady!"

Then in one swift move he was lying on the couch beside her, looking lovingly into her green eyes, unable to resist, he captured her lips with his in a kiss so passionate, that it literally took her breath away. Finally sensing she needed air, Horatio broke off and began kissing her lightly all over her face, trailing down her long neck, pushing her golden hair back as he went.

As his loving ministrations were almost making her come unglued, she breathlessly asked, "You said one of the desserts was ice cream, what will be the other?"

Immediately breaking off his tender kisses, Horatio propped up on his left elbow and softly said, "Me if you'd like."

Calleigh smiled brightly, "I'd definitely like."

After admiring Horatio's handiwork with the crib and dinner, Calleigh told Horatio to go sit outside on the patio and she'd clean up since he cooked. He resisted at first wanting her to be the one to sit, but finally she convinced him it was not much to do to and that she'd join him in a few minutes.

Walking out onto the patio with a glass of water she didn't see Horatio, but when she directed her attention toward the water, she saw his silhouette against the softly darkening sky as the sun was setting behind them. She watched him for a couple of minutes as she finished her water, before beginning to walk toward him. The warm sand massaged her bare feet as she went, a feeling she loved.

Silently walking up behind him, she snaked her arms around his waist and pressed her face against his back. He smiled at her warm embrace and put his hands on top of hers as he leaned back slightly to catch a glimpse of her. Turning around in her embrace after a minute, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close into his chest.

Finally breaking her silence, Calleigh asked, "Thinking about tomorrow?"

"Yes. I'm concerned about my slack grip on my gun Cal. You know I still can't grip it as I did before."

"You'll be fine. When we went to the range a couple of days ago, you did fine. Your grip will get even better the more you take practice."

"I hope it does. I don't feel totally comfortable with it like it is." Calleigh leaned back and noticed the concern in his eyes.

"Hey, what about that second dessert you promised? Is it ready?" She smiled and winked at him.

"Always Sweetheart." He turned and pulled her against him with one arm as he kissed her head and they began walking back to their house.

A short time later, Calleigh, with complete abandonment, fervently rocked her hips back and forth against his body, while Horatio barely hung on to his control. The look of total passion that overtook her beautiful face only served to enhance his pleasure, but he purposely kept from falling over the edge wanting to please her again later. Suddenly her body stiffened and shuddered as she began calling out his name over and over, her orgasm reaching its peak.

After allowing her to slowly descend from her heights of enjoyment, he then gently rolled her over onto her side. Spending a few minutes gently massaging her swollen entrance with his fingers and at the same time, softly trailing kisses down the side of her neck, continuing down her beautiful body, he brought her back to a heightened level of excitement.

Then when he felt she was ready, he entered her fully, feeling her hot and snug against him almost made him lose his control. He didn't move for a minute, completely enjoying the feeling and then he slowly began moving in and out, wanting to gradually bring her back into another orgasm. His hands grabbing fist-full of sheet as he was overcome with the most intense pleasure, still he managed to control his passion until she reached her climax again. His main goal was for her to be totally satisfied, it was always more important to him than finding his own release. In a matter of a few minutes he could feel her begin to tighten around him and wave after wave of another orgasm took control of her causing him to teeter on the edge again, but only for a brief moment as this time he allowed himself to succumb to the most intense relief he could possibly feel.

"Oh Calleigh, Sweetheart!" he called out in a low growl as his body stiffened against hers. After a few seconds of paralyzing bliss, he began moving inside of her again; each movement, creating wave after wave of pleasure for him and evidently Calleigh, as he sensed her moving with him.

Completely exhausted and sweating profusely, he moved and lay down next to her, pushing back her damp hair from the side of her face, he kissed her cheek tenderly.

With a voice full of passion he whispered, "You are wonderful Sweetheart. I love you."

She turned her head toward him and smiled before answering, "You're the sweetest one, so considerate of my needs; it's just one of the reasons why I love you."

"I love to pleasure you Sweetheart," he responded as he smiled warmly, looking into her beautiful green eyes that he hoped their daughter would inherit. He pulled her against him as he pulled the sheet up around her, not wanting her to get chilled from the night air coming off the water, which was flowing in through the open windows of their bedroom, evident from the light curtains billowing with the air.

Horatio let out a small laugh as he felt the baby's movement against his arm. "Seems we woke someone up from a nap."

"I think we did, but hopefully she'll settle down shortly."

"I hope she will…good night Sweetheart," Horatio said drowsily.

"Good night Handsome," she returned as she snuggled into his side, feeling totally loved.

Calleigh awoke sometime in the night, her stomach begging for something…_a corn dog and onion rings,_ she thought. _Wow, this is something new. _Looking over at Horatio, noticing that he was peacefully sleeping she told herself, _I can't wake Horatio up and ask him to go get that. What else could I eat that's in the kitchen?_ She lay there for quite a while trying to think of something else, but couldn't. She couldn't get the thought of that corn dog and onion rings out of her mind.

Turning toward him, and she really hated to do it, but knew she would not be satisfied until she got that food she called,

"Horatio" as she nudged him from sleep. "Horatio," she called again.

"Hmm?" he answered groggily. "Calleigh…is something wrong?" he asked in a sleepy voice as he was struggling to come fully wake.

"I'm hungry. All I can think of is a corn dog and onion rings. Would you be sweet and go get that for me?"

Horatio opened his eyes and glanced at the clock beside the bed, grimacing when he saw the time, _three in the morning; I wonder when these cravings will end._

"Sure Sweetheart. Any suggestions as to where I'll find them?" He asked as he yawned, slowly climbing out of the bed and unsteadily reaching for his pants.

"Jo Jo's over on Broad, about a mile and a half from here."

"They'd be open this time of night?"

"Yeah, it's a 24 hour place and they have a drive through."

Horatio shook his head and laughed as he glanced back at Calleigh, before walking out of their bedroom. She sat up in bed with the sweetest expression on her face, smiling as she watched him leave.

Twenty minutes later, Horatio returned with her snack. He sat at the bar in the kitchen with her and watched her eat the entire amount of food in less than ten minutes.

"What?" she playfully asked as she noticed his stare.

He answered with a smile, "It never fails to amaze me what you can eat, and at what time of the night you can eat it."

"Just part of being pregnant I guess," she smiled radiantly back at him.

Later that morning, Horatio was ready to leave and make the drive to the department to take his reinstatement to duty physical. It was Calleigh's day off and she had wanted to accompany him, but he told her he'd rather her stay home and rest.

At the door she pulled him into a warm embrace and whispered, "You can do it Handsome. You'll pass with flying colors."

He pushed back from her and kissed her warmly and then answered, "Thank you for having confidence in me Calleigh. I'm going to give it my best, see you later Sweetheart." Then he walked out of the door toward their car, slipping on his sunglasses.

**TBC…**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chain of Command**

**Chapter 22**

Calleigh absent-mindedly puttered around the house all morning, accomplishing small tasks such as washing a couple of loads of clothes, and fixing a light lunch for her and Horatio, all the while thinking about him and the test he was going through this morning. She'd heard the rumors that in the last year, the reinstatement physical had been restructured making it more grueling – and age was of no consideration to the examiners. If you wanted to be out in the field, there were certain parameters that you had to meet; for your safety and those who might be around you in a dangerous situation.

_How I wish I hadn't woken him this morning to go retrieve the food I was craving. It was so selfish of me. I could've made do on what we had in the house._ Calleigh walked through the kitchen and noticed the time, twelve-thirty. _I can't imagine why it would be taking this long to complete the test. It's making me nervous. _She glanced at her cell phone for what seemed like the hundredth time that morning to make sure Horatio hadn't called. No missed calls. Her phone was quirky at times; it would ring with some calls and then turn around and not ring with others.

She'd finally made herself comfortable on the sofa after eating a bite of lunch with one of her latest books and an apple to munch on, having given up on Horatio coming home anytime soon. It was almost 1:30 when Calleigh heard the front door open. Slowly getting to her feet, she quickly walked around the wall dividing the living room from the entryway.

Immediately noticing that Horatio looked completely worn out, she stopped and just watched him as he stood still for a moment looking down at the floor. Finally walking to him, attempting to gauge his expression as she went, she gently placed her hand on his arm, jerking him from his thoughts,

"Hey Handsome, how'd you do? Did they tell you anything before you left the training center?"

His expression immediately brightening, Horatio wrapped his arms around her and gave her a quick kiss before replying. "Hi there Sweetheart, they did. Mark even showed up and that's what took me so long. You've already eaten lunch I hope?"

Calleigh smiled and answered, "You know it!" Then her expressions turned serious, "Well, are you going to tell me?"

Horatio studied her eyes as he quietly replied, "I wasn't reinstated as Lieutenant Sweetheart."

Calleigh gasped and shook her head in disbelief. "But you worked so hard. I can't believe this," her voice resounded with total dismay.

Horatio's gaze never left hers and he couldn't keep it from her any longer. "I wasn't reinstated as Lieutenant Sweetheart; I was reinstated as Captain of crime lab and field operations." A huge grin broke out on his face as he finished giving her the news.

"CAPTAIN, WOW!" Her smile brightened, "The rank of Captain means administrative work. I have to confess I'm relieved Handsome; it means I won't have to worry about you. Who is going to be in the hands on role?"

Horatio's expression suddenly became serious. "Calleigh, um…I'm not going to be doing only administrative work the way a Captain normally would do, I'm going to be actively involved in all operations of the lab and field as I've always been."

She dropped her arms from around him suddenly, then turned and walked away before stopping and covering her face with her hands.

Confused by her reaction, Horatio hung his head and slowly walked to her.

"Sweetheart, talk to me. What's wrong?" Horatio asked pensively.

She wouldn't turn around. Quietly he stepped closer behind her and surrounded her with his arms, placing his chin on one of her shoulders.

"Calleigh," he softly called.

She began speaking with a shaky voice, "It's just when you said you'd been promoted to Captain, for a brief moment I was relieved…I thought you'd be in administration and not out in the field."

Horatio allowed his body to sag into her back, deepening his hug for a few moments before straightening and then placing a soft kiss on the back of her neck, thankful she was wearing her hair pulled back in a ponytail giving him easy access to her soft skin. Squeezing his eyes shut, he understood her concern, but he wasn't ready for a desk job. If that had been a stipulation of the promotion he would have turned it down. _Maybe down the road I'll have to man a desk, but not now, _he thought_._

"Calleigh," he called in a soft tone as he gently turned her around to face him. "You told me earlier during my recovery that you were glad I was working hard toward being reinstated to active duty. You encouraged me."

Her eyes, on the verge of tears began searching his intense blue eyes before she replied, "I know I did, but you've been home so long that I've kinda gotten used to you being here and the best part has been knowing you were not in danger. It's been a great relief for me."

"Sweetheart, I told you I wasn't ready to give up my job yet. One day I know I will have to give up field work and that day may not be too far down the road, but for now, it's what I need to do. It's the part of police work that I enjoy; it's a part of who I am." Calleigh somberly nodded her head in understanding.

"I know," she replied as she hugged him tight as her hand moved up and down, gently rubbing his back, but she was still tense and he could feel it in her embrace.

"I just don't want to lose you," she softly whispered.

"Oh Sweetheart," he whispered as he kissed the top of her head. "Nothing will happen to me. Not now – especially since I have your love and a beautiful little girl on the way."

They just stood holding each other for a few minutes until Horatio guided her to the couch and eased her down and then sat down beside her. The strain of the reinstatement process suddenly impacted his mind and body making him close his eyes and rest his head on the back of the couch.

Observing his tired expression, Calleigh asked, "Have you eaten lunch?"

Opening his eyes, but never raising his head, he turned and looked at her as he answered, "No I haven't. Maybe that's why my head feels as if it's going to split open."

She gave him a strained smile and responded, "That and the fact I woke you up at 3 a.m. to go get my food. I'm sorry; I won't do that again, especially since you'll be back on duty. When do you start back?"

"Monday," he answered. Swallowing hard Horatio reached out and lovingly cupped the side of her face as he said,

"Wake me anytime Beautiful. I'll be happy to go get anything you want." A small smile appeared on her face and he matched it with one of his own. "I love you Calleigh," he softly whispered as he placed his hand on her swollen belly, looking at it as felt his child moving inside of her causing him to smile.

Never taking his eyes off of her stomach he asked, "Do you still plan to keep the name we chose for our daughter a secret from our friends and family?"

"I'd like to. Everyone already knows we're having a girl…we need to keep something a surprise."

Then he raised his eyes to hers, shaking his head in agreement before gathering her into his arms giving her a searing kiss, which she returned.

Between kisses, Calleigh suggested, "I need to get you something to eat. I made some lunch."

"Mmmm, I like starting," he paused for a quick kiss, "with dessert first." With Calleigh's hormones raging because of the pregnancy, she had already felt the strong arousal he'd triggered in her body and she felt his with his body pressed against hers. Horatio stood up from the couch, still holding her hand as he gently pulled her to her feet and then swept her into his arms, carrying her to their bedroom as they continued their kissing.

Sometime later, sitting out on the patio having finished a late lunch, Calleigh's second, Horatio smiled warmly as he picked up her hand, gently caressing it with his and said, "I'd like to take you out to dinner tonight. Do you feel like it?" He dipped his head slightly to the side, wearing his boyish smile as his hair ruffled with the breeze, waiting for her answer.

_I'll never tire of that gorgeous smile Handsome,_ she thought as she radiantly smiled before answering, "When have I ever turned down the opportunity to be with you Handsome, especially when dinner's involved?" He chuckled and squeezed her hand.

After dinner, Horatio had put off telling her about Mark's offer as long as he could, scared that she might take it. "By the way Sweetheart, someone else has been considered for promotion. Mark wants to give you the rank of Lieutenant over the lab and ballistics if you still wanted to work when your year of leave is complete. Until then, Eric will be the interim manager."

He searched her face, wondering if this offer might change her mind about staying a home with their child. Just like Calleigh wanted for him, he definitely wanted her out of harm's way. Then another, just as important reason why he wanted her to be a stay-at-home mother was for their child's well-being, but if she wanted to go back to work, this position would mean lab only work and he could handle that. He supposed that put him in the category of being a Neanderthal man, but that was how he felt, especially about the woman he loved.

Calleigh had been indecisive during the months of pregnancy about what she wanted to do after their daughter was born. A part of her wanted the excitement and interaction with her CSI family, but she also relished the idea of being a mother; a mother who could be at home with her child to watch her grow and experience the changes along with her. Realizing how fast children grow up from watching her friend's children and her nieces and nephews she wanted to enjoy their child. Horatio had let her know early on that he preferred for her to stay at home, but not in a demanding way. The ultimate decision would be hers.

"Wow that certainly throws a kink in my plans." She smiled warmly at him. "I was going to tell you tonight that I'd decided as much as I loved my job in ballistics, our daughter is more important to me. I had made up my mind to stay home." Looking out the large windows at the skyline of Miami she briefly considered the offer. She then turned back to Horatio and asked,

"What do you want me to do?"

"You know my feelings, but I can't tell you to turn down a promotion. It will be lab only work and I could handle that," he smiled, "but, it's your decision Calleigh. Mark said he'd give you six months to think about it. He wanted you to have time after the baby arrives to make up your mind."

Almost two months later, Horatio had settled into his position as Captain, actually finding little difference between it and his old rank, increased PR was one of the changes, an area he was not exactly fond of. In fact, recently a local Miami news reporter had approached the department about wanting to do a story on Horatio's military service and the connection with recent events. Of course he balked at participating until Mark pointed out that the story would be good PR. Reluctantly, he'd given in. Calleigh thought it was wonderful; it made her happy that he was finally being honored for his military service.

The only marked change, department wise, was the fact that he had to meet with the chief and assistant chief twice a month, but that gave him the opportunity to promote the accomplishments of the lab and make them aware of the needs of the lab to keep it at peak operating condition. He liked the new men Mark had put in those positions and was happy that MDPD administration was finally stable again.

Horatio felt better about everything on the home front as well. Calleigh had started her maternity leave at the beginning of her eighth month, as he'd wanted her to. He knew she needed to be off her feet now as much as possible, but to his dismay, he'd often find when he came home from work that she'd done too much and would be extremely tired and irritable.

On this particular sunny fall morning, Horatio sat in his office finishing some reports due to the assistant chief in a couple of days when Frank stopped by. Knocking on the doorframe first, the big man walked over and sat down heavily in a chair off to the side of Horatio's desk.

Frank began to chuckle, "As far as I can tell, that extra bar you earned has only served to increase your paperwork load."

Horatio laughed at the comment as he signed the last report. "I'll agree, but more pay makes it worth it now that Calleigh's on maternity leave."

Frank's phone began signaling a call. Pulling his phone from his inside coat pocket he stood and walked to the large windows before answering, "Tripp."

Horatio watched his friend noticing his expression turning serious before ending the call.

Frank walked back over to Horatio saying, "Just got a call-out to the 98th Avenue loading dock. Seems a dead guy was found stuffed in a barrel. Wanna go with me?"

"Sounds very intriguing; I'm in." Horatio grabbed his coat and as he put it on while walking out the door, he noticed some members of the team gathering their kits after being called-out by dispatch to the same scene.

Frank and Horatio arrived at the location first and walked over to a group of men standing on the concrete loading dock just a few feet away from a single blue metal barrel. A large freighter was tied up next to the pier and was in the process of being unloaded.

"Captain Caine, and Sargent Tripp, MDPD," he said to the man waiting on them with his hand outstretched.

"Bob Curtis, site foreman," the tall middle-aged man said as he shook Horatio's hand.

"I take it that this is the barrel you found containing human remains?" Horatio placed his hands on his hips as he asked the foreman.

"It is. We closed it up after realizing it contained a body." Frank walked closer and took the crowbar offered by one of the other men.

Prying the lid open just as Eric, Walter, and Ryan walked up, the odor emanating from the opened container caused everyone to step back and cough.

"Obvious that this body's been in there for some time," Frank commented curtly.

Horatio's phone began vibrating in his pocket. Pulling it out, he saw it was Calleigh calling. Turning around and walking a few feet off from the others he answered,

"Hi Sweetheart, is everything alright?" Concerned as to why she'd be calling.

"Horatio," she managed to say before another wave of pain hit. "I…I think I'm having…uhhh," she moaned as she grabbed the arm of the sofa, "contractions, but it's not time. It's early."

"Calleigh are you alone?" He asked as he turned to walk quickly back to the others.

"No," she said between her quick breathing. "Suzanne came over for a visit."

"Sweetheart, ask her to take you to the hospital. I'm at a crime scene, but I'm leaving right now for the hospital. I'll meet you there."

Ending the call, Horatio looked toward Frank to tell him that he needed to leave when the first of a barrage of bullets whizzed by close enough to his head, that Horatio felt the rush of air as it passed. Everyone heard the impact of that bullet and the ones that followed as they scrambled to take cover behind anything they could find.

Before Horatio dove behind a stack of crates, he was able to see where one of the bullets had landed; square between the foreman's eyes. The man's body was lying next to the barrel holding the body.

"EVERYONE ALRIGHT?" Horatio shouted from his position.

Frank yelled he was alright, but that it looked like Wolfe was down. Even though bullets were flying in all directions it seemed, Horatio moved to the opposite end of the crates to where he could find Mr. Wolfe's location.

Eric and Walter let him know they were alright, but from their location, they shouted that they couldn't get a good look as to how bad Ryan had been hit. As the bullets paused for a brief moment, Horatio quickly peered around a crate and saw Ryan lying on the concrete about 10 yards from him, not moving. A bullet struck the crate so close to him that the wood shattered and sent pieces into his cheek stinging after impact causing Horatio to jerk back behind the cover.

After touching his cheek Horatio drew his hand back and saw the blood. "Damn," he muttered. Pulling his cell phone out, he called for backup and a bus. The couple of uniforms that had accompanied them to the scene were pinned down, only able to return fire intermittently like the rest of them.

Horatio moved back to his original location, unable to see Ryan, but now knowing where he was located he thought he could make an attempt to move closer to him. Waiting for another pause in the constant rain of bullets flying all around them, Horatio thought about Calleigh. _Sweetheart, hang on. I'll get there as soon as I can. I sure hope I don't miss the birth of our daughter._

The pause came and Horatio made his move. In a crouched position he ran for a piece of heavy machinery parked close to Ryan, firing his pistol in the general direction of where the bullets were coming from. Just before he made it behind a forklift, bullets began ricocheting off the pavement at his feet and the machinery in front of him. Diving behind the machine, Horatio landed hard on his right shoulder and for a moment the pain was excruciating, almost paralyzing causing him to drop his weapon._ Not the best thing to have done, but better than getting shot, _he thought as he lay there trying to regain his composure_._ Frank and the others had tried to give Horatio covering fire when they saw him leave the stack of crates, but were forced back down by a hail of bullets.

Back on his feet, Horatio saw Ryan on the concrete now just about six feet out from where he was located behind the forklift. He prayed the young CSI was still alive. Taking a deep breath, his gun at the ready, Horatio ran quickly in a crouched position toward Ryan. Grabbing a handful of Ryan's jacket, he began dragging him back behind the forklift while getting help from Frank and the other CSIs in the way of cover fire.

Once he had Ryan safely behind cover, he pushed the young man's jacket open and saw the bloody wound on his right side. Ryan's eyes partially opened and he recognized Horatio.

Moaning as he felt the pressure on his wound, Horatio pressed his own jacket on Ryan's wound to help stem the blood flow, Ryan rasped, "H what happened?"

"Don't try to talk Mr. Wolfe. I've called you some help," Horatio softly assured._ Where is our backup? _Horatio thought.

A few minutes passed before Horatio could hear the sirens coming closer. The shooters must have heard them too because the gunfire had stopped. Horatio then took a chance and rose up looking in the direction from where the bullets had come and saw several men scrambling to get off the roofs of nearby buildings.

As patrol cars screeched to a stop surrounding the dock, Frank and the CSIs began to stand up and start running toward where they knew Horatio and Ryan were. Eric and Walter dropped down on their knees to comfort Ryan as Horatio stood, his hand covered with Ryan's blood waved for the bus to come closer.

Frank walked up still frazzled by what had happened and asked Horatio, "What in the hell was that all about?"

"I honestly don't know my friend, but we're going to find out," Horatio growled. "Frank, I think Mr. Wolfe is going to be ok – he took a bullet in his right side, thankfully a through and through. I need to get to the hospital," Frank looked alarmed for a moment noticing the blood on his friends face.

"Were you hit H?"

"No, I'm good, but right before the shooting began Calleigh called and said her contractions had started. A friend was with her and they were leaving for the hospital then."

"Good grief man. I need to get you to the hospital!"

"Frank I'd appreciate it if you'd stay here and help get everything sorted, but if I could borrow your car…."

Twenty minutes later, Horatio arrived at the Miami-Dade General Hospital ER and asked the nurse at the desk where Mrs. Calleigh Caine would be that he was her husband and that she'd come to the ER in labor. The nurse consulted a list and told him she was in labor room #4, but that he couldn't go in there like he was that he'd need to be gowned. She called a nurse over to take Horatio to the preparation area.

Wearing the required sterile gown over his clothes, Horatio opened the door to find Alexx sitting in a chair next to the bed where Calleigh was lying wet with sweat and breathing hard. Quickly walking to Calleigh's side, he took her hand and then with his other, he reached out and pushed her wet hair back off the side of her face and said,

"I'm here Sweetheart." He glanced over at Alexx and smiled as she nodded her head.

Calleigh opened her eyes and saw him leaning over her and with a rough voice asked,

"Where have you been? I was getting concerned…." then another overwhelming pain from a contraction made her cry out as he held her hand and she squeezed it so hard, he was thankful it was his left.

**TBC…**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chain of Command**

**Chapter 23**

**A/N: A huge "THANK YOU" to all of my readers and reviewers for supporting this story, it garnered many wonderful reviews and I relished each and every one of them. I hope I provided all of you with some enjoyable entertainment which is always my intention when I write.**

Calleigh's labor continued for a few more hours and with every hour that passed, Horatio was becoming increasingly concerned about her and their baby. Alexx had left a couple of hours earlier to begin her shift in the ER, leaving him as Calleigh's lone support and it was tearing him apart inside watching his wife in pain. The nurses tried to assure him everything was normal, that sometimes the first child just took longer to come. During the time between contractions, Calleigh had asked him how he'd gotten the angry looking scratches on his cheek, but he just brushed her questioning off, not wanting to tell her what had happened. She didn't need to hear about that right now.

This time as the doctor arrived to check on Calleigh's progress Horatio asked once more,

"Doctor Larzino," Horatio asked in a pleading tone, "can't you give her something to help?"

Before the doctor could answer, Calleigh spoke up, "Horatio…we talked about this. I don't want them to induce labor. She'll come when she's ready. I just wish she'd get in more of a hurry!"

As the doctor checked how Calleigh's dilation was progressing, she smiled as she announced, "Looks like your little girl has made up her mind to join us shortly!" Calleigh smiled at Horatio who was still as tense as ever, but managed to give her a worried smile.

All of the team had finished their shifts and had ensconced themselves in the waiting room along with a couple of fathers who chose not to participate in their wives' labor. Natalia said she had a couple of errands to run and would come to the hospital later. Frank paced the room as if he were an expectant father himself.

Eric laughed at the big man's actions and called out, "Frank, why don't you sit down, you're going to wear yourself out!"

Frank made a face at the young CSI and responded, "This is what I do Delko. I paced during the birth of my two daughters – it just helps pass the time. I can't sit for long periods, literally drives me up the wall." Eric just shook his head before closing his eyes and once again went back to resting his head on the wall behind his chair. Walter found an interesting magazine and had buried his head in that as he sat down the row of chairs from Eric.

Checking on Ryan before coming down to the labor area, they had been relieved to find that their friend was going to be alright after a few days' rest and were surprised when they found him in good humor. Eric had teased his friend by telling him he must have a pretty nurse tending to him or it was the pain meds he'd been given that were having an effect on his mood. Playfully, Ryan had shot him a not too friendly smile.

Horatio looked into Calleigh's eyes and said, "One more push Sweetheart. One more and the doctor said we'll get to meet our daughter. C'mon, I'll help you."

With Calleigh holding tight to Horatio's hand, he pulled her up into an almost a sitting position, supporting her back with his other arm and smiled as she gathered her strength and grunted loudly as she pushed the final time. The doctor told her to stop pushing and Horatio glanced over the sheet that served as a shield, and saw their baby. She'd arrived. He eased Calleigh back down in the bed and a few seconds later, the room was filled with the cries of their daughter. Horatio looked down at his wife and grinned as his joyful tears trickled down his face and said,

"She's here Sweetheart, our daughter is here." Then he kissed Calleigh's lips before gently wiping the sweat off her face with a cool damp rag.

"Horatio, do you want to have the honors?" He heard the doctor call to him.

Turning away from Calleigh momentarily he saw the doctor holding their daughter and a nurse was offering him a pair of scissors. He looked back down at Calleigh who was resting after the ordeal and then walked toward their baby. Taking the scissors he cut the umbilical cord. The nurse then took the baby and wrapped her in a soft cloth before placing her in Horatio's waiting arms.

"She's a perfect little girl, congratulations," Doctor Larzino said, assuring the new father.

Grinning from ear to ear, Horatio felt overwhelming joy radiate over his entire body when he held their daughter for the first time. He'd never felt anything so wonderful. _She's just beautiful, _he thought as he took in every detail of her features as she worked her tiny mouth. Mentally shaking himself out of the shock of finally holding his little girl, he walked back to the head of the bed and smiled warmly at Calleigh.

"Here's your mommy," he softly cooed before placing the baby in Calleigh's arms.

Calleigh was so overcome with emotion and relief, that tears began sliding down her cheeks as she looked down at their little girl.

"She's beautiful Horatio," she said taking a moment to look up at Horatio standing next to the bed.

"Just like her mother," he replied softly through his own tears.

Then, he sat down on the edge of the bed with them and carefully leaned over, kissing Calleigh's forehead first, and then his daughter's. Suddenly, he detected a flash before looking up, seeing one of the nurses with a camera.

"I knew you didn't have time to bring a camera so, I thought I'd make a picture for you. You'll want to remember this moment," she grinned at the new parents.

Horatio returned her smile and said, "Thank you," before looking back at his family, and silently thinking as he watched the loving bond between mother and daughter, _I definitely want to remember this moment of finally having a family; a beautiful family._

After the nurses took their baby to clean her and do all the things necessary after birth, Horatio took Calleigh's hand in his and whispered,

"Thank you Sweetheart for giving me a beautiful daughter," before he lifted her hand to his lips and placed a kiss on the back.

"We hate to break up this happy time sir, but we need to help your wife for a few minutes," a nurse said as she and another stopped beside him.

"I'll be back Sweetheart." Then Horatio walked out of the room running into Alexx in the hallway.

"Has our baby come?"

Horatio grinned, "She has. Thank you Alexx for staying with Calleigh after Suzanne had to leave. I don't know what we'd do without you; you've always been such a dear friend."

Alexx smiled, "That's what friends do. You've helped me many times Horatio." Horatio responded by giving her a friendly hug.

Always concerned about his team he asked, "Do you know how Ryan's doing?"

Alexx smiled, knowing Horatio always called the young man Mr. Wolfe. "Ryan will be fine Honey. I've been told he's hit on almost every nurse that has walked into his room." Horatio grinned.

"That's great news, sounds like he's going to make it."

"You know, I've seriously considered suggesting to his doctor to send one of our old battle-axes of a nurse in there to calm him down and I may do it yet."

"I didn't realize you had such a mean streak in you Alexx!" Horatio responded as he chuckled and shook his head playfully.

Alexx then commented, "You know the team is waiting to see your new arrival, including me!"

As if on cue, a nurse stuck her head out of Calleigh's room and told Horatio that he could come back in, they were finished.

"Well, come on my friend and see the newest Caine, and then I'll see about letting the others in to get their peek at her."

All of the team quietly walked into the room and each one smiled as they approached Calleigh holding the baby in her arms with Horatio sitting on the bed beside them.

Natalia approached the baby first, breaking into a huge smile as she saw the little blonde headed girl with wisps of red hair mixed in. Her eyes were closed, but Calleigh told them she had Horatio's blue eyes.

"Ahem, Horatio cleared his throat. Calleigh and I," he paused and smiled down at Calleigh as she smiled back and nodded her head before he continued, "We'd like to introduce you to our daughter, Emma Claire Caine. She weighs seven pounds and six ounces and is 20 inches long."

Natalia gasped, "What a beautiful name, I love it. She's going to be a big girl Horatio and with blonde hair and blue eyes you're going to have a job fending off the boys one day!" Everyone laughed as Horatio responded,

"Each and every one of them will undergo interrogation by me."

Eric immediately laughed and commented, "Uh-oh, I feel sorry for the young boys already!" drawing laughter from the others.

Calleigh added smiling, "And I'll be cleaning my gun when they arrive to pick her up.!" They all roared just picturing that sight.

Finally the day arrived when Horatio could take both of his girls home. He couldn't wait to reveal his surprise to Calleigh. As he walked out of the hospital entrance beside Calleigh as the nurses pushed her in a wheel chair holding Emma in her arms, he watched her as she looked around for their car.

Finally she asked, "Horatio, I don't see the car. You said you'd pulled up to the curb."

Horatio smiled, "I did Sweetheart," and then he walked ahead and opened the door to their new charcoal grey 2013 Buick Enclave SUV.

Calleigh gasped, "That's ours?"

"It is Sweetheart," he smiled as he placed some items inside. "Now let me have Emma and I'll strap her in her baby seat and then I'll help you get in."

Still in shock she asked. "It's beautiful! When did you get it?"

Turning around after securing Emma, Horatio answered, "Frank took me down to the dealer yesterday while you had your nap. I figured we needed an SUV, now that we have a child, instead of another car; extra security on the road."

Calleigh smiled and shook her head, "You're taking your parenting seriously aren't you? Well, at least you didn't come up with a mini-van!"

Horatio laughed as he helped to ease Calleigh into the backseat next to Emma and replied, "You never can tell. One day we just might need one." He had to laugh at Calleigh's shocked expression when she quickly turned and looked at him with her mouth gaping open.

**Epilogue**

One year later, found Calleigh and Horatio busy preparing food and cakes for the informal birthday party for Emma. She was a year old and they had invited Alexx and Henry and their daughter; Calleigh's friend Suzanne and her husband and two young children and the team, including Frank over for a birthday bash on the beach.

Horatio had worked hard on building a large sandcastle the day before as part of the decoration on the beach and Calleigh had made light food for the occasion along with decorated cupcakes. They had selected sandcastles as the theme and had all the tools for those in attendance to try their hand at constructing their own works of art in the sand.

With the party and activities in full swing, everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves as Calleigh walked toward the group, returning from the house after having retrieved a battery for the camera. She stopped for a minute and smiled broadly as she watched Horatio helping Emma put a handful of wet sand on their construction of a small castle. She was amazed, but not really surprised at him being a wonderful father and thought about how easy he had adjusted to life with a young child. Something he had missed out on with Kyle.

"There are some real architects out there right now," Eric said, his words snapping Calleigh out of her thoughts.

"Yeah there are and everyone seems to be having so much fun."

"You're really sure about leaving the lab?"

Calleigh turned and looked at her friend, as she squeezed his arm. "I am Eric. You'll be a great leader, you're a great CSI."

Eric shook his head in disbelief. "I never would have thought you'd give it up as much as you love ballistics."

Calleigh looked back over at her husband and daughter as they both broke out in laughter after Emma sat on their castle, destroying the whole thing.

"Life changes Eric; I'll never lose my love of guns, but now I have a family to love and they're the most important part of my life." She turned back to Eric with a serious expression and requested, "Take care of Horatio for me while he's on duty Eric."

Eric's gaze travelled out to Horatio as he almost whispered his response, "You know I will."

**THE END**


End file.
